Colored You In
by LaLainaJ
Summary: AH-AU. Rebekah asks a favor that turns out to be kind of life changing (life ruining?) for Caroline. Living with a temporarily broke Kol is one thing. A really, really annoying thing. And then Klaus is suddenly always around, planted on her couch, drinking her wine and adding snarky commentary which Caroline DOES NOT appreciate. Mikaelson's and boundaries apparently did not mix.
1. Caroline: October - Friday

**Notes: **Yes, I am the worst. This is an experiment in drabbling that hit me on the bus Friday night. Short and sweet is the goal. Each part will be less than 1500 words and I couldn't write anything else this weekend. Eventual Klaroline heavy on the Rebekoline and Kololine broTP's. Title from "Love's A Game" by The Magic Numbers.

**Colored You In**

**OCTOBER - FRIDAY**

**CAROLINE:**

The box said 'Louboutin' so Caroline was on guard. When Rebekah had called yesterday and asked Caroline to meet her for drinks Caroline had agreed immediately. Work was hectic, she had fundraiser to oversee tomorrow, so a martini (or three) to wind down sounded like a good idea.

Beware of Greeks bearing gifts, or so the saying went.

"Do you need a kidney, or something? Because I love you, Bex. But I love gin too."

"No, I do not need a kidney. I was just hoping you could do me one small favor. A tiny one. Miniscule, really."

Caroline gave into temptation and opened the box and forced herself not to begin salivating. Gold. Sparkly. So outrageously expensive. Her size.

She forced herself to lean back and regard Rebekah coolly. Rebekah Mikaelson was a shark, something Caroline had known since the first day of her freshman year of college, and you did not bleed in the water if you wanted to keep your limbs.

And those shoes would look terrible on a bloody stump.

"I'm listening."

"Well, now that Stefan's moved in with me, you must be quite lonely."

"Not really," Caroline replied. It wasn't exactly a lie but then Stefan had moved out less than a week ago. She had planned to give it a month and then start looking for a roommate. "I kinda enjoy listening to Taylor Swift and walking around naked."

"But you're an attractive woman, living alone. It's not exactly safe, is it?"

Caroline crossed her arms and regarded Rebekah skeptically. That was a line any one of Rebekah's myriad of brothers would have gotten smacked for using on her. "My mom's a cop, Bekah. I have pepper spray, a bat, and I've taken several self-defense courses. Though I thank you for the compliment."

Rebekah shifted slightly and her lips thinned. Ah, classic annoyed Bekah. They'd get to the point quicker once her temper started to go.

"Yes, well, one of my brother's has gotten into a bit of a bind, you see, and…"

"Which brother?" Caroline asked curiously. She had never met Rebekah's oldest brother who still lived in England. There was the hot-stern-lawyer brother. The hot-grouchy-arty-nerd brother. And the hot-pervy-lech brother. Since the lawyer wore Tom Ford like a second skin and the nerd's comic book was currently being adapted into a TV show that probably left…

"Kol."

"Ugh," Caroline could feel her face twisting into a surely unattractive grimace.

"Yes, he does tend to have that effect on women with above average IQ's."

Caroline had just taken another sip of her martini and narrowly avoided spraying it across the table as a laugh burst out, "Wow, Bex. All these compliments. You must be desperate."

Rebekah heaved a weary sigh, and her shoulders slumped. Caroline felt a tiny bit guilty. Despite the rocky start Rebekah had become one of her very best friends and Caroline did hate to see her friends in distress. Rebekah peeked at Caroline, gauging her reaction, and Caroline told herself to quit being such a softie.

"You want me to let Kol move into my apartment? Kol, who said 'my, aren't you a tasty little thing?' the first time he met me. Kol, who then asked me if blondes really do have more fun? Your brother, Kol, who has tried several more pickup lines on me, each more disgusting than the last? That Kol?"

"How many people named Kol do you even know, Caroline? Of course I mean that Kol."

"Just checking. You seriously want me to share a bathroom with that guy?"

"I know it's not ideal. I know he's an irksome little pervert but he is still my brother."

"You guys are mega-rich, though. Why would your brother need to share my reasonably priced two bedroom?"

Rebekah fiddled with her empty glass and avoided Caroline's gaze, "Well…"

"Spit it out, Bekah."

"Fine," Rebekah tossed her hair back in defiance, "he scammed the executor of our trusts, somehow. Honestly I don't know, nor do I want to know the details. He's spent his portion for this year. And next year. And part of the year after that."

"So he's not even going to pay me rent?" Caroline exclaimed, "No way."

"He'll pay his half of the rent. Stefan's found him a job at the hotel."

Caroline laughed again, "Oh, I see. So I'm number two on the list of bribes to be made."

Rebekah smirked evilly, "Stefan can be bought with sexual favors, darling. I'll enjoy them, too. You're more expensive."

"Gross, Bex!"

Caroline shuddered at the mental image and Rebekah laughed at her, "Why can't he live with you? Or one of your other brothers?"

"My place is too small for a third person," Rebekah ticked the excuses off on her fingers as she spoke, "Elijah doesn't think we should be enabling his behavior. And Nik will murder Kol in his sleep inside a week."

Caroline groaned. She was caving. She could feel it. Rebekah had sacrificed size for location, living in a gorgeous one bedroom in a very expensive building. Elijah would use the tough love approach to teach his youngest brother responsibility. And Klaus had barely ever said a full sentence to her, just watched her with his pretty blue eyes, so she could buy that he had murderous tendencies.

"Please, Caroline?" Rebekah wheedled, puppy dog eyes dialed up to 11. She nudged the box towards Caroline's side of the table, "You know you want them."

Caroline really, really did. They would look so good with the dress she was going to wear tomorrow. Damn her champagne tastes! Caroline narrowed her eyes at Rebekah. A good negotiator never took the first offer. "You pay for a cleaning service. It took me years to train Stefan and you're reaping the benefits. I suspect Kol will be more resistant."

"Done."

"Fine. Trial period. Three months."

Rebekah smiled brilliantly, "Deal. And thank you, Caroline."

"Yeah, yeah. Quit being so sweet. You're not fooling anyone," Caroline gave into her urges, finally, and grabbed the shoe box. She didn't hug it, but it was a near thing.

* * *

**More Notes**: Suggestions/prompts for this scenario welcome! I'm lalainajanes on Tumblr. Also on Polyvore, where I've put together a fabulous wardrobe for adult!professional!Caroline. Polyvore is way too much fun. Thanks for reading!


	2. Caroline: October - Saturday

**Notes: **Here's part 2! I'm glad people seemed to like the first part. Thanks for reviewing/following/faving!

**OCTOBER – SATURDAY**

**CAROLINE:**

Caroline ignored the first knock on the door. Was it petty? Absolutely. But he was _late_. An hour and twelve minutes late, to be precise. Caroline had a schedule (detailed and color coded!) and Kol screwing with it before he even moved in was not a good sign of a future harmonious living situation.

Caroline was not pleased.

When the second knock turned into several, then an obnoxious rhythm of taps and bangs (was that a Katy Perry song?), Caroline finally went to answer the door.

Kol Mikaelson, in the flesh, stood on the other side. He was wearing a rumpled olive green jacket and dark sunglasses.

Inside the building, the douchebag.

He eyed her over the top of the frames and gave body a slow, appreciative perusal. Caroline resisted the urge to smack him, then slam the door in his face "Sweet Caroline," Kol drawled, "you dressed up for me. I do enjoy a lady in red."

Caroline didn't bother to restrain her eye roll, "No, you dick. I have to work tonight. You're late."

"Still on European time. You understand."

"Uh-huh. The only reason I even answered the door was because you're Bekah's brother and she bribed me to let you live here."

"We Mikealson's do enjoy doing things in nefarious ways."

"It took a very expensive pair of shoes to convince me, Kol. But don't think I won't eviscerate you with the heel if you piss me off."

"Kinky."

Caroline groaned and moved to shut the door. She'd deal with Rebekah. Somehow.

Kol blocked the way and pouted in a way Caroline was sure plenty of other women found alluring, "Does this mean you're not finally giving into your overwhelming lust for me?"

Caroline treated him her own variation of his exaggerated once over, "What lust? You're hot, Kol. But then you open your mouth and ruin it. Keep it in your pants."

"What if I'm not wearing pants?"

"Nope. Sorry, Kol. This apartment is not clothing optional. That's rule number one."

"How dull." With a sigh Caroline finally opened the door wider and Kol ambled in. He took a quick glance around, "This is… quaint."

"Yeah, well, quaint is all I hear you can afford at the moment so let's try for a little gratitude, mmkay?"

"Yes, that stodgy old solicitor mum and dad have guarding the family fortune was quite perturbed with me. I might have seduced his little secretary. Who might have been his youngest daughter. Who might have been working for daddy over her gap year. Oops."

"Ew. To elaborate on rule one: I will not be sleeping with you. And you will not be sleeping with any of my friends, coworkers, our neighbors or the delivery girl from my favorite sushi place. I reserve the right to amend that list at any time. Rule two: I do not need, or want, to hear the details of your sex life. Ever."

"But Caroline, isn't that what friends do? Gossip, trade secrets. Or has _Sex and the City_ lied to me?"

Caroline snorted, "_Sex and the City_ lied about a great many things. No way a newspaper columnist can afford all those Manolo's. And we're not friends."

"Mmm. I'll grow on you, you just wait. The kitchen's nice."

"Is it? That was really more Stefan's department. I miss spaghetti Tuesday already."

"You're in luck, darling. I make fantastic Italian."

"You cook?" Caroline couldn't help but be skeptical. She'd lived with Rebekah for four years in college and knew for a fact that the she was even more disastrous in the kitchen than Caroline was. The dorm fire incident of 2009 (which they never, ever, spoke of) proved that.

"Italy's one of my favorite places," Kol told her.

Caroline knew Kol had spent the better part of the last five years travelling. He popped back to the States occasionally to check in with his siblings and annoy them like it was his job. It was one of these visits that Caroline had made his acquaintance initially. She'd kind of always assumed his adventures, based on the few conversations she'd had with him, leaned more towards beaches and nightclubs. Late nights with women who found him charming because they didn't understand enough English to know he was full of shit. She'd never imagined that he would have sought out cooking tips along the way. But hey, if he wanted to make her pasta she wouldn't complain. She told him as much then said, "Since you're late, I have to multi task. Come with me."

She led him out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom. She gestured to the closed lid of the toilet, "You see that? That is the toilet's default position. Learn it. Love it. Now sit."

Kol glared a little, miffed at her tone, but sat down. Caroline turned to the vanity and pulled her makeup bag out of a drawer. "Your room will be the one next door. My room's across the hall. You will not enter my room without an express invitation. You have a drawer in here and a shelf in the shower. Bekah's paying for a cleaning service but you will clean up after yourself. No toothpaste streaks or gross beard hairs in the sink and hang up your towels."

"God, are you sure you're only 25, Caroline? You sound like someone's mum."

Caroline pointed her powder brush at him, "Remember who's doing who a favor here. From what I've heard your other options are Bekah and Stefan's couch or being the victim of fratricide."

Kol stretched his legs out, leaning back, "I know, I know. I really don't want to hear my baby sister engaging in loud sex ever again. I won't be able to look the Salvatore in the eye for ages. And Nik's way too pretty for jail."

"That's right," Caroline nodded, returning to her makeup, ignoring the comment about Stefan's sex life (because she did not need the mental image. Ever). "Keep the kitchen and living room neat, too. I don't care what you do in your bedroom, but if you get my apartment infested with any sort of vermin, I will end you."

"You certainly are a violent thing, aren't you?"

Caroline ignored him, "We'll alternate weeks to do the grocery shopping. You will pick up everything on the list. Including the tampons." She paused, expecting a protest, but Kol seemed unconcerned, waiting for her to continue.

"I have a very demanding sister, Caroline. Lady products don't scare me."

"Good. Rent's due on the 5th of every month. My schedule is all over the place. Sometimes I work nights, sometimes I have early morning meetings so please try to keep it down when I'm sleeping."

"What is it you do again? Waitressing, or something? At parties."

"Event planning," Caroline corrected.

"Right. Is there a boyfriend I'll have to awkwardly share breakfast with occasionally?"

"Not at the moment. Which reminds me. Sex."

Kol leered at her, "You're giving me incredibly mixed signals."

"Again, in your dreams. I don't care if you entertain guests. But no sexual relations in common areas, and for god's sake play some music so I don't have to hear it."

"I'll do my best. Sometimes the ladies just can't control their volume though. I'm very talented, you see."

"Yeah. Once again that's not something I'll be finding out," Caroline asserted.

Kol shrugged, "Your loss."

Caroline refused to allow herself to be baited into exchanging barbs. She could already tell that riling her up was exactly what he was aiming for. "There's a folder on the kitchen table going over everything we've just talked about, and some other minor things. Read it before you move in tomorrow. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one. Are you sure about that lipstick?"

Caroline paused in applying and turned to look at him, "Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying, your dress is kind of an orange red. It doesn't really go."

Caroline took a small step back, looked in the mirror critically, and considered. And she hated it but he was kind of right.

"Told you. How about you go darker on the eyeliner and do a nude lip?" Kol suggested.

It would work, Caroline decided, and grudgingly picked up the black pencil. She had no idea where the beauty advice was coming from but at least there would be _some_ perks to this roommate thing.

* * *

**More Notes:** Is it the beginning of a beautiful friendship? We shall see… (P.S. Klaus shows up soon!)


	3. Caroline: October - Sunday

**Notes**: As promised, we meet Klaus in this chapter! I wanted to post this today (KlarolineFoolsDay!) and I finished just under the wire. This chapter was also the first time I struggled with my self-imposed word limit but I managed. Thanks to those who've reviewed and set alerts! I always enjoy hearing your thoughts. Outfit collections for this one are on Polyvore – link in my profile. Did y'all know Jimmy Choo does sneakers? They seemed up Rebekah's alley…

**OCTOBER - SUNDAY**

**CAROLINE:**

It's just after 2PM when Caroline steps out of the elevator. She'd volunteered to handle groceries this week. Mostly to avoid helping with the 'moving in' part. There are few people she'll willingly haul boxes for and Kol does not make the list. He should be grateful that the building manager loved her (and the cookie basket she sent him last Christmas) and allowed her to reserve an elevator at the last minute.

At the grocery store she'd begun to regret offering to do the shopping. Kol's list was very specific, finding everything on it time consuming, and she'd bought the wrong kind of balsamic vinegar. The stuff he wanted was ridiculously expensive (what was it even used for? Salad dressing? Who made their own salad dressing?), and since he'd yet to make a financial contribution Caroline was prepared to tell him to suck it up and deal if he complained.

A glance down the hall has her noticing that the door to her apartment is ajar, boxes stacked up against the wall next to it, and she curses mentally. Why weren't they done already? How was it possible that Kol had so much stuff when he'd lived the life of a super well-funded hobo the last few years?

Klaus steps into the hallway. He doesn't notice her and she takes the opportunity to ogle his forearms bared by the pushed up sleeves of the blue t-shirt he's wearing. The Mikaelson's are a genetically gifted group but something about Klaus has always appealed to Caroline. She's usually into tall, dark and handsome, so logically it should be either Elijah or Kol that did it for her. But no, it had always been Klaus that made her pulse race a little. Maybe it was the dimples.

It certainly wasn't his personality, as she'd yet to see any evidence that he had one, and Rebekah frequently referred to him as a 'wanker.'

Klaus looks up, and his eyes land on her immediately. Caroline's feels self-conscious. Had she made a noise? A tiny, appreciative sigh, perhaps? God, she hopes not.

Klaus sets the box he'd just hefted down, and walks her way. Caroline glances behind her, wondering what he's doing. But he merely takes the grocery bags that had been weighing her down, and heads back into her apartment.

Caroline doesn't follow him immediately. Why would he not just talk to her like a normal human?!

She stomps down the hall, slightly annoyed. When she sees the mess of boxes and discarded packing materials littering the living room and kitchen, her annoyance skyrockets.

"Seriously? Where did all this stuff even come from?" Caroline addresses the room. Elijah's seated at the kitchen island, focused on his phone. With his suit jacket discarded and sleeves rolled up, it's the most casual she'd ever seen him, though his tie remains perfect. Rebekah's on the couch, sneakered feet on the coffee table (bitch!) reading November's _Vogue_. Kol's in the kitchen, lovingly cleaning a set of stainless steel pots. Klaus is unpacking the groceries, and maybe he's not so bad, even if he won't deign to speak to her. There are also two guys that she doesn't know, by the window, and that's a little weird.

Rebekah answers, "Storage," removing her feet from the coffee table at Caroline's glare.

"Good afternoon, Miss Forbes. You're looking well," Elijah says.

"Thank you," Caroline replies automatically, as she takes off her coat. She feels somewhat underdressed, next to Elijah, especially in her plain sweater and flats. Does the man even own jeans? Or sweats even? From the look of him he had to workout sometime, right?

He continues speaking, breaking her train of thought, "I'd like to introduce you to my assistant, Joshua, and his boyfriend, Aiden."

They both look up and nod at her, and she's slightly less alarmed that they're in her home. Caroline's sure Elijah Mikaelson runs CIA caliber background checks and a psycho killer would not make the cut.

"Yes," Kol interjects, "'Lijah's about as fond of manual labor as Bekah dearest. He's paying his assistant and his assistant's boyfriend an exorbitant amount of money to do it for him."

"Despite the fact that family move in bonding day was his idea," Klaus says with a pointed look at his older brother.

Caroline longs to burst out with a sarcastic, 'and he speaks!' but she curbs it.

She joins Klaus at the counter, expecting him to shy away as if she has leprosy, surprised when he does not. Peeking at him out of the corner of her eye she notes that his skin is slightly damp (not in a gross way. In an 'I wouldn't mind licking it' way) his hair curling around his ears and at the back of his neck. He was obviously not as adverse to physical labor as some of his siblings. He catches her gaze and shoots her a quizzical look. Caroline looks away, grabs the milk and a bag of apples, and turns to the refrigerator.

Kol's looking faintly amused when she turns around and Caroline hopes she's not blushing. Probably not smart to check out a guy surrounded by his meddlesome immediate family.

As Klaus empties the final bag, Kol's face drops. Caroline suspects she knows why, "What is that?" Kol asks, nearly horrified.

Klaus picks up the bottle Kol pointed at, "This? Balsamic vinegar," he says mildly, obviously not seeing the problem (another point in his favor, in Caroline's estimation).

"That is sludge, Niklaus."

"And you all insist that I'm the dramatic one," Rebekah mutters from the couch.

"The stuff you wanted was like $65 for a bottle, Kol. If you really want it you can buy it in two weeks. With your own paycheck."

"Fine. Don't expect the chicken paillard I'm making tomorrow to be mind-blowing, now."

It's a struggle not to roll her eyes, "I'm sure it'll be fine, Kol."

"I've not cooked something that was 'fine' since I was a baby, Caroline. I'm insulted that you expect me to start now."

"Oh, so you cooked when you were a baby? That is talent."

"How about," Klaus interrupts what is sure to be an incredible trivial fight (most likely one of many to come), "I come over tomorrow with the vinegar you bought when you stayed with me this summer. I assume it's the right kind, Kol?"

Kol nods.

"You can have it then, because I'm fairly certain I've never used it."

"Ugh. How are you even my brother?"

Klaus ignores him and turns to Caroline, "Assuming that's alright with you, love?"

Caroline blinks. He's addressing her directly. Something that's only happened a handful of times (and were mostly along the lines of 'pass the salt,') in the seven years she's been friends with Rebekah. Everyone's looking at her so she stutters out, "Fine. That's fine."

"It's settled then," Klaus nods, and begins to fold up her reusable grocery bags.

Kol has a devious smile on his face. It's thankfully (for Caroline) directed at Klaus, "Say, brother. How's the work on your next volume coming? You've a deadline coming up, don't you?"

"Yes," Klaus says slowly, seemingly caught off guard by the question, "At the end of this month. I've just got to make some final decisions about coloring and go through the last drafts of the text with Marcel."

"Caroline," Kol swings to her abruptly, "have you ever read Nik's work?"

"I have not," she says, with a slightly apologetic look towards Klaus. He appears tense, but relaxes and gives her a small smile.

Words and a smile? Someone woke up on the right side of the bed today. Not that she needed to be thinking about Klaus in a bed.

"Pity," Kol muses. "You really should. You might be astonished by what you'd learn."

Klaus is glaring, Kol is smirking. Caroline wonders if this is one of those artsy 'oh, my work's never good enough' things.

Rebekah adds, "I've only ever read the first few. Sorry, Nik. But it's your own fault for making the sister such a brat."

"Nonsense," Kol counters, "I think Nik captured you best of all."

"Children," Elijah says, and Caroline has to smile at how long-suffering he sounds. "Let's act our ages, shall we?"

"I don't know," Kol says skeptically, "are you capable of not acting like a decrepit geezer? You're only 34, are you not?"

"Perfectly capable, Kol. Though I'll admit to finding it difficult when the three of you so often revert to your teenage selves when grouped together." None of the younger Mikaelson's appreciate the slight, but Elijah keeps speaking, "Aiden and Joshua have finished bringing everything in and we'll be off now. I do thank you, Caroline, for allowing Kol to live here."

"Oh. Uh, you're welcome," Caroline replies, slightly flustered by such a formal expression of gratitude.

"Here's my card. Please call me if you require anything." Elijah kisses the cheek Rebekah upturns and nods goodbye to his brothers.

"Did you hear that, Kol?" Rebekah taunts. "Caroline gets to tattle to Elijah if you're naughty."


	4. Caroline: October - Monday

**Notes:** Part Four! We hang out with Kol, Caroline and Klaus in this one. Next one will probably be Caroline with Rebekah and Stefan, just to warn you. Thanks for reviewing! This one's dedicated to the lovely anon on Tumblr who gave me a nudge.

**OCTOBER - MONDAY**

**CAROLINE:**

Entering her apartment Caroline is dragging her feet. How is it barely 6 PM? She sets her bag on the table by the door and violently kicks off her heels. She pads over to the couch, irrationally happy to see its comfy, inviting plushness and throws herself down on to it face first. Her legs are hanging awkwardly over the arm and her face is buried in a throw pillow.

She's sorely tempted to scream into it. And it was only Monday.

"Alright, love?" a voice asks.

Caroline stills, than groans. Right, her foray into living alone was officially over, as of yesterday. Stefan had seen her in far less dignified positions but she wasn't nearly that comfortable with Kol.

Or Klaus. The owner of the familiar voice.

Turning her head to the side, swiping her hair out of her face, she sees Klaus, beer bottle in hand, looking at her with amused concern. Heavy on the amusement, light on the concern. The jerk. He's seated on one of the kitchen island's stools but he's swung to face her.

"I hate rich people," Caroline states.

"Rude!" Kol exclaims, without turning from where he's messing with something on the stovetop, "though I am, of course, currently economically challenged. So really, you've just insulted our guest."

Caroline buries her head back into the pillow. 'Our guest' sounded so weird.

Klaus raises an eyebrow at her when she turns back. Not looking the least bit offended he says, "I'll forgive the slight, Caroline. The attempt on my life will take a bit to get over," he nods to her shoes, sitting haphazardly in the middle of the living room floor.

She had put a fair amount of force into removing them, it was true. Still he'd been safely out of their path and she pointed that out, "Oh please, they missed you by a mile."

"Still. From the looks of them it would have been quite painful. I'd have needed stiches, I'm sure."

Caroline scoffs, decides not to respond. Of course he's a smart-ass, over fond of his own wit. He's a Mikaelson, after all, and obnoxiousness runs in the family (sorry, Elijah).

She considers if there's a graceful way for her to get vertical, quickly realizes that there is not. So she resolves to get it over with as quickly as possible. She should really have worn pants this morning. Heaving herself up on her elbows Caroline pulls her legs over the arm, to the side, and rolls off of the couch.

Klaus is watching her (still amused) and Kol has turned around just in time to observe and add commentary, "I'd give it a 7.5. The dismount was shaky. I'm a fan of the outfit though. Right out of my naughty librarian fantasies, darling."

Without looking Klaus tosses a bottle cap over his shoulder. It hits Kol square in the forehead, causing him to smack a hand over his face and burst out, "Ow. Fuck!"

Klaus smirks, pleased with himself, and Caroline can't help but start giggling.

"Not the face, Niklaus! I need it!"

"I apologize, Kol. You're gargantuan head just made the best target."

Kol gets a look on his face, a look Caroline knows it from the many (many!) times Kol has tried to hit on her, "No!" she yells, before he can get a word out, "don't you dare turn that into a sexual innuendo, Kol Mikaelson. I mean it."

"But Caroline," Kol whines, "it's so perfect. 'Gargantuan head?' Come on."

"No," Caroline growls.

Klaus chuckles, "Would you like a rolled up newspaper, love? Maybe a spray bottle?"

"Maybe later," she replies. Kol's looking between her and Klaus irritably so she decides to distract him. "Dinner smells good, Kol."

"Obviously," he sniffs.

Caroline is unable to stop an aggravated sigh from escaping her mouth. She was _trying_ to be nice!

Klaus gets up, pulls another beer out of the fridge and makes a 'want one?' gesture. And isn't he mighty comfortable in her home? Although, she doesn't recall there being beer in her fridge so she should probably cut him some slack since he must've brought it. "You should ignore him," Klaus told her, nodding towards Kol, "He's insufferable about it but he really does make good food."

"Wow, Nik. A compliment? Did you pre-drink? Ingest some funny mushrooms, maybe?"

"After all," Klaus continues, as if Kol hadn't spoken, "life would not be so cruel as to leave a man without a single talent."

She makes 'gimme' hands at the beer and Klaus smiles and ducks back in for another bottle. She murmurs her thanks when he hands it to her and takes a healthy gulp. Perhaps Kol (and Klaus) will be easier to manage with the help of alcohol? Her friendship with Rebekah hadn't really taken off until they'd spent a Wednesday night drinking Screwdrivers and bitching about the two girls who shared their suite (one of whom thought hemp was an acceptable sartorial choice and the other who had a framed purity pledge on her bedside table). Worth a try, Caroline figured, taking a second, slightly daintier, sip.

The silence stretches a little too long. Kol's still pouting, a bit. Caroline settles herself on a stool and snatches a slice of cut up avocado from the chopping board that's in reach. Kol gives her a warning look and Klaus clears his throat. "So. Rich people?" he prompts her.

And is he really going to act as if casual conversations were a thing that they did? From the expectant look on his face as he waits for her to respond it appears so. Caroline gives a mental shrug and resolves to get to the bottom of the issue later. Perhaps drop some hints to Rebekah who will hopefully let her know if Klaus suffers from some kind of personality disorder.

"So I have this client. I planned her fourth… no wait, fifth wedding, two years ago. She. Was. A nightmare. One of those people who thinks she's way more stylish than she actually is, you know? And husband number 5 is a diehard Denver Bronco's fan…"

"American football," Kol groused.

"…and insisted the wedding colors be orange and navy."

"Ew," Kol said.

"Exactly! She could not make a decision to save her life. Spent a fortune on cancellation fees for vendors and called me after hours every other day for months."

"So now you're stuck planning her sixth wedding?" Klaus asked.

"Worse. Her only daughter's. And the daughter is a piece of work, let me tell you. And I don't even _do_ weddings anymore but the mother specifically asked for me, and threw a lot of money around, so my boss couldn't say no."

"Well, Nik sprung for the good beer, so drink up," Kol says, tipping his own bottle towards her.

"And let's toast to husband number 5 being the one, hmm?" Klaus asks, leaning his bottle towards hers.

"Yes, please," Caroline replies, tapping his bottle with hers, "Thank god her two sons were already married."

Klaus smiles at her and Caroline finds herself enjoying the sight (stupid dimples!) and smiling back without really planning on it. And for a moment she forgets that they're not alone.

But Kol's not really fond of being ignored, as it turns out, "If you two will stop making heart eyes at each other dinner will be ready momentarily. I do not set tables, or do dishes, FYI."

Caroline looks away from Klaus to glare at Kol, "You absolutely will do dishes. Not when you cooked for me, 'cause I'm fair like that, but otherwise you dirty it, you clean it."

"Such a slave driver, Caroline," Kol leers.

"I have a bottle cap of my own now," she hefts it threateningly, "and I'm not afraid to use it. Seriously, do I need to start a perv jar? A dollar every time you're creepy."

"Probably not a bad idea," Klaus interjects. "I'll wash the dishes tonight, since I've no idea where you keep anything."

Okay, this amiable version of Klaus was beginning to freak her out. Pod people weren't actually real, right? But hey, she wasn't going to turn down clean dishes.

"Fine by me," Caroline confirmed. "Just watch me. You can set the table next time, and I'll handle clean up."

Caroline turned away to hide a wince, once she processed her words. Shit. That sounded like an invitation, didn't it?


	5. Caroline: October - Tuesday

**Notes: **I finished this days ago and totally forgot to post it! Hope you enjoy!

**OCTOBER – TUESDAY**

**CAROLINE:**

Tuesday/Thursday lunches with Rebekah had been a thing ever since Caroline had started her current job, two years ago. Her office was conveniently located in a building 5 blocks from where Rebekah worked as an associate designer. Occasional work crises prevented them from meeting, of course, but on this particular Tuesday they were eating soup and splitting a turkey sandwich.

Rebekah had just finished relating a story about a supplier who she's put the fear of God into, for daring to try to pass off a sub-par cashmere as the one that had been approved months ago ("He thought he could tell me it was 3-ply? Please. I wore better quality sweaters in the cradle. He was screwing with the wrong blonde.") Needless to say they were being credited 15% and the material they had ordered from the sample swatches would be in the city before the end of the week.

Rebekah looked to Miranda Priestly for inspiration, Caroline secretly thought, and also rather enjoyed terrorizing people.

"Do you want to split a piece of pie with me?" Rebekah asked, "Stefan's on a no-sugar kick again. He threw my chocolate covered almonds in the bin when I was at your place on Sunday. I made him sleep on the couch."

"Ugh. I hate it when he does that. No sugar-Stefan is my second least favorite Stefan. I used to hide Red Vines behind my tampons."

"Oh, that's smart. Pie?"

"Sure. The peanut butter one?"

"Definitely." Rebekah waved the waitress over and ordered dessert and accepted another cup of coffee, "For curiosity's sake, which Stefan is your absolute least favorite Stefan?"

"Juice cleanse-Stefan."

Rebekah nodded grimly, "I remember that."

"I wish I didn't. Those were dark days."

They paused and mutually shuddered at the memories. It had been before Rebekah had admitted that she'd had feelings for Stefan and had Stefan not seen the light in time (light meaning carbohydrates) Caroline probably would have murdered him and called Rebekah to help hide the body. Rebekah would have complained about ruining her shoes the whole time, but she would have shown up with a shovel anyway. Because she was just that kind of friend.

"So…" Caroline started, clearing her throat, unsure how one asked one's best friend if their brother was mentally sound.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Spit it out, Caroline."

"About your brother."

"Nope. No take backs. You agreed to three months. You're stuck with Kol."

"It's…"

But Rebekah talked over her, "I know he's a bit much. Mother swore he was not dropped on his head as a baby but I'm fairly sure either Nik or Elijah did and have just never spoken up about it. So really, when you think about, it it's not his fault he is the way he is. It's just brain damage."

Caroline snorted, "He's not brain damaged. He's just an attention whore."

"That too. And you, my darling, are stuck with him. You've already worn the Loubie's."

"I have. I will be buried in those shoes, make a note. But I actually meant to ask about Klaus."

Rebekah leaned back in her seat, eyebrows furrowing, "What about Nik?"

"Well, he came over for dinner last night and it was freaky. He brought beer. And did the dishes. And talked to me!"

Rebekah stared at her in, expression disbelieving, "Yes, well, I can see how that's concerning behavior. Politeness and conversation in a guest. How alarming."

Caroline sighed. Okay, when you put it like that, she maybe seemed like the crazy one. But she wasn't. It was totally Klaus acting like a weirdo. "Bekah. We've been friends for seven years now, and Klaus has never talked to me."

"Of course he has, Caroline."

"No. Seriously. He really hasn't. I think he asked me to pass him the ketchup once. Maybe some salt another time. And one time I sneezed and he said, 'bless you.' That's it. That's the extent of our interactions and I've seen him at least four times a year in the last seven."

Rebekah glanced up at the ceiling in consideration for a moment, wracking her brain for a rebuttal, but coming up with nothing, "Really?" she finally said, skeptically. "It just seems odd. Nik's not really shy."

"Yeah, now you tell me! Once you explained that he's into comic books I just assumed he was a nerdy weirdo in high school that never realized he was smoking hot and therefore never managed to learn how to talk to women! So I always just brushed his behavior off as social awkwardness. But last night he was all charming and…"

Caroline doesn't get to finish her sentence as Rebekah laughs so hard, and so long, that several people in the diner turn to look at them curiously. Caroline slouches slightly in her seat, "Rebekah!" she hisses, "shut up!"

"I'm sorry!" she giggles, wiping her eyes. "It's just…" Rebekah's gone again, laughing helplessly, and doesn't pull herself together until the waitress returns with their pie.

"I'm thrilled you find this so amusing," Caroline grumbles.

"Sorry," Rebekah repeats, calming enough to dig into the dessert. "But Nik, not talking to women? He's nearly the man-slut Kol is, he's just more discrete about it."

Caroline picks up her own fork, turning that over in her mind, "So it's just me, then? I'm apparently somehow repulsive."

"Oh, don't be dramatic, Caroline. You know you're not. I'd honestly never noticed he ignored you. I doubt he has an actual problem with you. He tends to be quite obvious in his dislikes. Do you want me to speak with him about it?"

"No! God, no," Caroline denies hurriedly. "That would be absolutely mortifying."

"Your call," Rebekah agrees. "Maybe it's just because you're my friend?"

"He ignores all of your friends?"

Rebekah shoots her an unimpressed look, "Caroline, you know I don't make girlfriends easily."

"Mmm," Caroline murmurs, "I couldn't stand you, in the beginning."

"The feeling was entirely mutual, if you recall."

"Oh, I definitely do."

"Yes, well. I did have this one friend in high school, April."

"April…" Caroline repeats, "I vaguely remember you mentioning her."

"We lost touch. Anyway, she had a bit of a thing for Nik."

"Okay…" Caroline's not entirely sure how that would lead Klaus to treating _her_ like she was the smelly kid in class.

"And when I say 'a bit of a thing' I meant the kind of thing that involved writing him terrible poetry, snooping through his room, stealing underwear, and picking the lock on the bathroom door while he was showering."

Caroline blinked, "Wow. That's hardcore."

"Exactly."

"Wait," something tugged at the back of Caroline's mind, "wasn't her dad a minister or something? How'd she learn how to pick locks?"

"Youtube."

"Huh," Caroline said, kind of impressed. She made a mental note. Maybe that could come in handy?

"So you can understand Nik being leery of my friends, after that."

Understand, maybe. But Caroline didn't think she came off like a boundary ignoring creeper, so she was still a little offended. Would it have killed him to make small talk, once or twice? She said as much to Rebekah, "I mean, even Elijah made an effort to ask me about my major and my hometown."

"I don't know what to tell you, Caroline. Nik does what he wants."

Caroline scraped up a bit of whipped cream, sucked it off her fork in contemplation, "Well, now that he's found his manners, I'll make an effort. But if he goes back to mutely staring at me like I'm a science fair project again I'm going to kick his ass."

"You do that," Rebekah said soothingly, before her face lit up and an evil little smirk crawled across it. "But first, maybe you can tell him that you think he's 'smoking hot.' I mean, he's massively egotistical, so I'm sure he'd love it."

Caroline felt her face heat, she'd really said that out loud, hadn't she? God, Rebekah would never let that go. "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that, objectively speaking, he is pleasing to the eye."

"Mmm-hmm," Rebekah nodded mockingly, "I'm sure that's what you meant. And you also find him charming, you said. I don't mind if you've got the hots for my brother, Caroline. Lord knows I like you better than any of the vile little tramps I've been subjected to, over the years. I'd just rather not hear about it."

"Rebekah!" Caroline screeched, and once again they were garnering looks. "I do not have the hots, or even the lukewarms, for Klaus. I mean, he literally just started acting like a normal person in my presence. How could I?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes, still amused. Caroline desperately wished she didn't blush so easily. Or ramble quite so much, "The lady doth protest, too much, methinks."

Caroline groaned, "I hate you." She yanked the remaining pie over to her side of the table, using her fork to block Rebekah's, "And I'm finishing this, because you're mean."


	6. Caroline: October - Wednesday

**Notes: **And here's the past I meant to post last night, before I realized that I'd forgotten to post 'Tuesday.' Enjoy and thanks for the follows/faves and especially the reviews! These are meant to be done quickly so their not as carefully edited as my other stuff. Sorry for any mistakes.

**OCTOBER – WEDNESDAY**

**CAROLINE:**

When Caroline steps off the elevator she's met with the sight of Mrs. Harris, the nosy widow who lives down the hall, gesticulating wildly at Klaus Mikaelson, while Mrs. Harris' miniature pinscher growls ominously from their feet.

Caroline debates retreating and heading back downstairs. Maybe she'll go out and buy herself some hump day cupcakes? She thinks she deserves them. Her finger is hovering over the 'close door' button when Klaus looks up and catches her eye.

Damn. So much for her great escape.

Klaus looks harried, but then Mrs. Harris will do that to a person. She's not particularly fond of people in general (she'd only just tolerated Stefan enough to offer a perfunctory greeting when they met at the mailboxes and that had taken years). She likes Caroline well enough, mostly because Caroline had won over her dog. Caught by Klaus harassed gaze, Caroline shifts her bag so it's over her shoulder and walks down the hall to meet them.

"Hi, Mrs. Harris! Is there a problem?" Caroline greets in her perkiest tone before bending to give Goliath (the miniature pinscher) a quick head rub. He stops growling at Klaus for a moment and accepts the attention.

"This man," Mrs. Harris spits, eying Klaus up and down suspiciously, "claims that his brother lives with you. I was just about to call the police. He looks disreputable, dear."

Klaus shoots her 'save me!' eyes and runs his hand through his hair. From the mess of it, Caroline's sure it's not the first time. She reluctantly takes pity on him, "That's alright, Mrs. Harris. He was telling you the truth."

"Thank you," Klaus mutters, with a triumphant look at Mrs. Harris.

She's clearly not convinced, "Are you sure? I've met Stefan's brother and he was far more handsome than this one. That was a man who makes a girl's pulse race."

Klaus looks affronted, and Caroline has to bite the inside of her lip to keep from giggling, "Stefan moved out, remember? I have a new roommate. His name is Kol. He moved in on Sunday. This is his brother, Klaus."

Mrs. Harris purses her lips and adjusts her glasses to give Klaus one last assessing look, "If you're sure. And may I say, Caroline, you should really stop surrounding yourself with all these strange men. No one's ever going to want to marry you if they have to fight through a crowd, you know?"

Caroline fights the urge to roll her eyes. Mrs. Harris has been dropping husband snagging tips into conversations for ages. She looks at Klaus out of the corner of her eye and he's biting back a grin at her expense. "Thank you, Mrs. Harris. I'll keep that in mind."

"Have a good evening, dear. And I'll be keeping my eye on you, boy." Mrs. Harris gives Klaus a poke in the shoulder before she turns to go. Goliath, with a last sharp bark at Klaus, follows.

Klaus waits until her door is shut before he turns to her incredulously, "Did she just call me boy? That woman is a terror and her rat is a menace. And Damon Salvatore is not better looking than I am."

"She's not that bad. And Goliath is a sweetheart once he gets to know you." Lie. Caroline had snuck that dog treats for months before it had stopped growling at her. And she wasn't going to touch that last comment.

"Tell that to the person who loses a hand to the little demon."

"He weighs like 9 lbs. It would be a finger, at most."

"I happen to enjoy my fingers, love." Klaus paused, grimaced. "That sounded wrong."

Caroline can't help but laugh, "Luckily, Kol's not here to run with that. You knew, right? He's got his first training shift tonight."

"I know. I'm here to see you, Caroline."

Surprised, Caroline's eyes fly to his. He's got his hands behind his back and it staring directly at her. He looks relaxed, but she can't quite read the expression on his face. "Oh. Uh… that's…" Caroline has to force herself to stop stuttering like an idiot. God she hopes Rebekah hadn't ignored her wishes and talked to Klaus about the things Caroline had said yesterday. "I mean, why don't you come in? That's what I meant."

She turns away to focus on unlocking the door, suddenly really, really glad that no one else is here to witness her turn into a rambling mess. She'd not been so disconcerted by a cute boy since she was about fourteen. Could he wear a baggier t-shirt, maybe? It was distracting. Klaus thankfully seemed to be ignoring her obvious nerves but she's sure Kol would not be so kind. She takes a deep breath in, forces herself to seem composed, and pushes open the apartment door.

"Can I get you anything?" Caroline asks, pleasant hostess tone firmly in place, as Klaus follows her in.

"No. Thank you. I spoke to Rebekah this morning…"

Caroline's dread spikes, "Oh god. I'm going to murder her. But first I'm going to make her watch as I shred all of her clothes and light them on fire." She busies herself with taking off her coat and slipping off her heels, "Whatever she said to you, please ignore it. It's not like you don't know you're attractive. I assume you have mirrors."

When she looks at Klaus again, his hands are in his pockets and he looks like he's trying not to laugh, "I do own mirrors. They came with my apartment. That's not actually what we spoke of, though I appreciate the compliment. I do like to feel pretty."

That's it. Caroline gives up. With a high pitched noise of frustration she walks over to her couch and throws herself down on it, much like she had the last time Klaus had been in her apartment. At least she's wearing pants this time, so it's slightly more dignified, "Just leave me here to wallow in my humiliation, please."

Klaus merely chuckles and seats himself on the coffee table. He patiently waits her out and with an annoyed huff, Caroline eventually turns to look at him, "You Mikaelson's are a plague. Except Elijah. Elijah's okay."

"And also very handsome," Klaus says with a smirk at her.

"I can't even decide which one of you is the worst."

"Do let me know when you figure it out. But, going back to what I came to speak to you about, what Rebekah actually indicated, was that I might have made you uncomfortable, with my past treatment of you."

"I wouldn't say uncomfortable…" Caroline hedged.

"Yes, well. However you felt, I will admit that I've often ignored the niceties, with you. And I'd like to offer my apologies, and I hope that we may start fresh."

He looks so earnest, peeking out from below unfairly thick lashes, with his hands held loosely between his knees, palms open and facing her. Caroline cannot help that her initial reaction is mistrust, "That's it? Just a clean slate?"

"If you'd permit it, of course."

"Can you tell me why? Did I do something?"

He looks away from her then, fidgets uneasily, and she watches his jaw clench, "You did nothing, love. And I'm fairly certain the why will become apparent in time."

Caroline sighs, begins to sit up, nearly flings herself off the couch in the process, but he rights her before it happens. She's never noticed quite how large his hands are until just now, staring at his fingers wrapped around her upper arm, where it's left bare by the cap sleeve of her blouse. She swallows, knows she'll consider his hands later, at length, in private, and cursing herself for it. Looking back at his face, she notes that his attention is also on where they're touching. She pulls her arm away gently, gaining his attention, and asks, "Why so cryptic?"

Klaus scrubs a hand over his face, shifts back a little on the table, "It's a bit embarrassing, sweetheart. I'd rather spare myself that. Surely you understand?"

She does. But she still wants to press the issue. She opens her mouth to demand an explanation but Klaus speaks again, "I'll tell you what. When you figure it out, I'll be happy to answer any questions you might have, even if it'll kill me."

Caroline mulls that over. The challenge, of figuring out his secret, appeals to her, she can't lie. And free reign to ask all the questions she likes? Well, Klaus clearly didn't know who he was dealing with, here. She nods decisively, "You have yourself a deal. I'll ferret out your little secret in no time, and you have to deal with me pestering you afterwards. No complaints!"

Klaus' expression holds the faintest tinge of dread, "Agreed."

Caroline stands, straightens the necklace that had begun to choke her, "And in the meantime no staring at me like a weirdo, capisce? You've proven that you can talk, and you're slightly less annoying than Kol, so use your words."

Klaus bows his head slightly in acknowledgement, "As the lady demands."


	7. Caroline: October - Thursday

**Notes:** And here we conclude October! Thanks for the love, guys!

**OCTOBER – THURSDAY**

**CAROLINE:**

"Do we need to have an intervention, Caroline?"

Caroline stops short, not expecting Kol to be in the kitchen this early. He hadn't even gotten in before she's gone to bed last night. But he's standing there, in sweatpants and a holey White Stripes t-shirt, brandishing the empty bottle of wine she'd rinsed and left in the sink after Klaus had gone home.

"I'm just concerned for your well-being. Drinks on Friday with Bekah. The beer on Monday. And a whole bottle of wine to yourself on a Wednesday night? Alcohol dependency is a serious issue."

With a shake of her head she pushed past him to pour herself a cup of coffee, then throw two slices of rye into the toaster. "Okay, first of all. I do not have a dependency on alcohol. Though honestly, I'm thinking I might develop one with you here. You'd drive a far more serene person than me to drink, I'm sure."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Kol preens.

"You would. I had two martinis on Friday. And two beers on Monday. That's not problem drinking."

"And the wine?" Kol inquires, shaking the bottle at her again.

"It's not a very big bottle, and I wasn't alone."

Kol's eyes light up with intrigue, "Ooh. The plot thickens. You didn't have a boyfriend when we talked a couple days ago. One night stand? Is he hiding in your bedroom? You're a dirty harlot, Miss Forbes. Color me impressed. With you, that is. Considering how silent your bedroom was this morning I'm not too impressed with your paramour."

"There's no one in my bedroom."

"He snuck out?" Kol demands, outraged. "Without even providing a wake up orgasm for your hospitality? How rude."

'A wake up orgasm for her hospitality?' Was that a thing? If that was a thing Caroline's been picking the wrong guys for one night stands. Not that there'd been a lot of them recently. Unfortunately.

"Relax, Kol. No one snuck out. It was Klaus."

"You slept with Klaus?!" Kol exclaims, and Caroline can't help but wince as his voice rises to a pitch too high for this early in the morning, "Already? I didn't even have time to set up a betting pool yet. Also, remind me to have a talk with him about satisfying the ladies, because he's clearly getting rusty in his old age."

Caroline stared at Kol in disbelief for several long seconds, before her toast popped and she turned to grab the peanut butter. "There are so many things wrong with what you just said, I'm not even sure where to start."

"Start with how Nik got into your pants so quick. I figured it would take him at least until the New Year to make it happen."

"He did not get into my pants, thank you very much."

"Were you not wearing pants, then?"

"And if I've found out you've set up," Caroline continues with her original thought, "or even participated in, a betting pool about my sex life I will castrate you with those fancy schmancy knives you insisted I'm not allowed to touch."

"What I'm hearing from you is that you don't want to know about any betting pools? Got it."

"That's what you heard? We're seriously going to need to work on your listening skills, Kol. I kind of threatened your dick, there. I was under the impression that you're a big fan of Little Kol."

"Oh, he's not little, Caroline. Trust me. And you'd never be able to hurt him, should your eyes be blessed enough to feast on his beauty."

"Ew," Caroline said, miming a gag. "And I'm quickly losing my appetite." She eyed her toast, debating. Decided that she might as well eat it, or she'd be sorry later. "Stop talking about your penis. And no bets."

"I'll be discrete but I'm poor now, darling. I've got to make a buck where I can. I could even cut you in, if you'd like. Then we'll both come out winners."

"How about no," Caroline stated flatly.

"How about yes? Come on," Kol wheedled, "I know all Nik's weaknesses. For example, that dress makes your arse look fantastic, and the fishnets are great. But Nik's a breast man so we're going to need to let the girl's breathe."

"No, Kol! I'm totally getting that perv jar. What would even be in this little scenario for me?"

"Um, orgasms?" Kol told her, speaking slowly, as if she were a simpleton. "Also, money."

Caroline counted to ten, breathing steadily through her nose. Was this her life now? Could she look forward to similar conversations over breakfast for the next three months, at the minimum? She hoped not. Her blood pressure would skyrocket and while she joked about alcoholism she feared for her liver. "No!" she asserted firmly, deciding to spell and repeat it for good measure, "N. O. No. Do you understand me? It's not happening. I'm not seducing your brother for your benefit, that's super creepy. Anyway, I'm pretty sure Klaus has no desire to sleep with me."

Kol snorts, "Okay. Sure. And I'm going to start using canned mushrooms to save money even though they're vile."

"What does that even…"

"It means that my brother would absolutely sleep with you. Last night, tomorrow. Next month, three years ago. He's rarely into blondes, but you seem to be an exception. And may I say you're a far superior exception to that grad student who kept trying to diagnose our family dysfunctions."

Caroline lets out a quick laugh at the thought of someone trying, "Good lord. I'm pretty sure y'all are beyond help."

"Exactly!" Kol tipped his coffee cup in her direction, 'And that's how we like it."

"But you're wrong about Klaus. He came over last night to say he was sorry for treating me like I had fleas, that's it. No moves were made."

"Yet."

Caroline rolled her eyes, mentally agreeing to disagree. Kol would gladly argue the point, she was sure, but she had a meeting at 9:30. "He won't tell me why I got the cold shoulder for the last couple years, though."

"I'm not surprised," Kol says, eyeing her with amusement, "and I can tell you're fishing. Try to do it with a little more skill, next time."

Caroline narrows her eyes at him, "So you know?"

"I know everything, darling."

"Except how not to blow hundreds of thousands of dollars, apparently."

Kol waved his hand, unconcerned, "No one's perfect. Is it my fault no one ever bothered to teach me about budgets, the value of a dollar? No. The education system failed me terribly. But when it comes to my siblings I am the keeper of all the secrets. They think me foolish, see. And don't guard themselves as they should."

"So what's Klaus' deal, then?"

"We do not have time to unpack all that, Caroline. Not if you're planning on going to work today."

"I meant with me, specifically."

Kol's head tilts, considering her for a moment. "I could tell you…"

"Great! Tell away."

"…but I won't."

Caroline deflates slightly. Of course he's going to be difficult. She should have anticipated this, "Kol," she begins in her sweetest, most beguiling tone, adds a little bat of her eyelashes for effect.

"Don't even try to flirt it out of me. Your rules state that you won't sleep with me remember? I am immune to your feminine wiles."

Caroline straightens abruptly. Damn it. He was right. "Just tell me!" she pleads.

"Nope."

"Why not? You can gloat. I know you like gloating."

"I do. But I've decided that my personal enjoyment will be greatly enhanced by letting you figure it out by yourself. The gloating will be even sweeter."

Internally Caroline was beginning to seethe, but she fought not to let it show. That would only add to Kol's satisfaction. "Fine," she said, aiming for nonchalance, "I'll just get Rebekah to tell me."

"A sound strategy. Except Rebekah won't be able to tell you, because she doesn't know."

"Why wouldn't she know? Klaus is her favorite."

"True," Kol agrees, unbothered. "Doesn't change the fact that she doesn't have the information you need."

"Elijah?" Caroline asks hopefully.

"Won't tell you. He's a big believer in family above all and airing Nik's dirty little secrets would go against that."

"Ugh. I hate you so much right now."

Kol pats her shoulder condescendingly, "I'm sure you do. But here's a hint: if you really think about it, you'll find that I've already told you what you need to know."

"What? You've told me nothing!" Caroline insists. She thought back on their conversation quickly, was sure that she was correct. Riddles drove her crazy and Kol's cryptic words would haunt her for the rest of the day. If not longer.

"I've told you enough," Kol says, a superior look firmly in place, "I'm going to shower. Have a good day. Bring home the bacon."

"Yeah, yeah," Caroline grumbled, "You suck, by the way. And I will have my revenge."

"What's the expression?" Kol wondered, a finger pressed to his lips mockingly, "Oh, yes. I'm shaking in my boots." He turned and exited the kitchen before Caroline could retort.

Damn. That was also going to bother her. She really loved having the last word. Clearly, this meant war.

* * *

**More notes:** We'll pick up next in November, where Caroline and Kol are experiencing some roommate growing pains. I forgot last chapter but a guest reviewer was wondering how many times Klaus and Caroline had seen each other. I mentioned that it's been several times a year, though it was always in group situations (parties, dinners at restaurants, etc.). Another guest reviewer expressed concern with the length of the chapters and I'm sorry to say but there short on purpose. I opened this story stating that this fic was an experiment in writing drabbles. My goal is to keep the chapters around 1500 words. I'm sorry if that's not to your taste! Thanks for reading. :)


	8. Caroline: November - Saturday

**Notes: **This section of the story is set to be a little light on the Klaroline. Sorry! I promise good stuff happens eventually. We'll also mix up the POV's occasionally. The majority will be Caroline but we'll hear from Klaus and Kol and maybe even Rebekah or Stefan occasionally. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites! I'm pretty sure I botched my review replies for this one last chapter (I get mixed up sometimes when I'm updating multiple things!) so I apologize if I skipped anyone.

**NOVEMBER – SATURDAY**

**CAROLINE:**

Caroline's making for one of the food tables scattered around Elijah Mikealson's spacious apartment. She's been bouncing around them all night because she doesn't really know anyone here, save the Mikaelson's (and Kol's not even here yet) and Stefan. It's Elijah's birthday and Rebekah's busy making sure things run smoothly, and Stefan's busy following Bekah around making apologetic faces to all the people she's barking orders at.

Klaus had arrived a half hour ago (more dressed up than she usually sees him, in a navy button down and grey trousers. It's kind of distracting, actually. She can't help but wonder if he still wears the necklaces under there and is there a way for her to investigate without being creepy?). She hasn't made much progress on the 'what's Klaus' deep, dark secret?' front. She's been very busy at work, and Klaus had been out of town dealing with some things for the adaptation of his comic book. She's tried to slip questions in where she can at home, but her schedule and Kol's doesn't exactly mesh. And since it's Kol, he's been entirely unhelpful (and filled with crude suggestions about all the ways she could get the info direct from the source) when their paths do cross. Kol had been telling the truth about Rebekah, the douche, because she's entirely clueless (and still seems to think Caroline's made the 'Klaus has been weird for years' thing all up in her head).

Caroline hasn't mustered the nerve to approach Elijah. He's super intimidating, for all that he resembles Kol. She can't imagine initiating a casual conversation.

Speaking of Elijah, his friends and co-workers aren't really her usual crowd (there are a lot of very large diamonds and emeralds and other precious gems around throats and fingers in this room), but the food is really, really good. The teeny bite sized baked potatoes, in particular. She's not sure just how many of them she's eaten, so far, but it's totally in the double digits.

She'd selected this particular table for two reasons. One, a caterer had just left another tray of the tiny potatoes, and she wanted them. And two, it was occupied by a very attractive man, with a seriously amazing smile, to whom she wouldn't mind finagling an introduction. She'd seen him talking to Klaus a few minutes ago. They'd been pretty intent so Caroline hadn't wanted to intrude. Once Mr. Crest White Strips broke away she'd prepared to make her move. First, Caroline had done a quick glance down to make sure everything was in place. Nothing was worse than getting your flirt on and then later finding out your bra had done something weird to your boobs or you'd dribbled something down the front of your dress.

Casual as can be Caroline joins him at the table, takes one of the plates, and begins filling it. The man glanced her way, polite smile in place, but it dropped quickly. Caroline feels self-conscious, should she have maybe checked her teeth? The man seems to do a double take when their eyes meet, "Violet?" he asks, seemingly confused.

Caroline glanced over her shoulder, checking to see if another woman had snuck up behind her, with the same idea once this guy was on his own, but there was no one in the vicinity, "Um, no," she replied slowly, "I'm Caroline."

The man shook his head slightly, grinning sheepishly, "Right. I'm sorry. I thought you looked like a Violet."

That was… odd. When you said 'Violet' Caroline thought of the kid who got turned into a blueberry in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and that was not a particularly flattering comparison. Maybe she'd better pick another target. She opened her mouth to excuse herself but the man chuckled softly and offered a hand, "I'm Marcel. And I promise I'm usually better at this."

Caroline shoots him a small smile, decides she might as well give him another chance. Because seriously, the guy was really hot, "I believe it. How do you know Elijah?"

"Well, he's my lawyer. And I work with his brother."

That was an easy deduction to make, "You work with Klaus?"

"You know Klaus?"

"A little," Caroline responds, because that's true enough. "I went to college with Rebekah, and Kol moved in with me last month."

"Oh," Marcel drawls the syllable out, "I hadn't caught your name, but I've heard a lot about you."

"From Klaus?" Caroline asks, unable to mask her surprise. Because the guy had barely started talking _to_ her, why would he be talking _about_ her to a guy he worked with?

Marcel grins like he's got a secret, but doesn't answer her question. He steps back from her slightly, looks past her as if searching for something. Caroline turns to follow his line of sight and locks eyes with a glowering Klaus momentarily. Klaus quickly looks away and resumes speaking to the couple he's standing with. Geez. She'd really appreciate if he could pick a personality and stick with it.

Caroline turns back to Marcel, who's looking entirely too amused, "So," she says in what she hopes comes across as a casual tone, because she recognizes an opportunity when it's dropped in her lap. It's looking like she won't get a dinner invite out of this guy (and now that she thinks about it, she's pretty sure Bekah hooked up with him a couple times, putting him even more off limits) but she can definitely pump him for information, "how long have you known Klaus?"

"We met about six years ago now. A mutual friend introduced us. I was a struggling writer, he needed some help with the storyline of his graphic novel… it worked out for both of us and we even managed to become friends."

Caroline nods thoughtfully, "I've actually never read it. I'm not one for comic books. Wait, is that offensive?" Caroline studied his face, checking to see if she'd put her foot in her mouth again, "Saying 'comic book' instead of 'graphic novel', I mean."

"Not to me," Marcel reassured her, "some might bite your head off but I don't really care, either way. You should give it a shot, though. You might find something interesting."

Caroline eyed him shrewdly, "You know, you're not the first person to tell me that." Could that have been what Kol was talking about? She remembers him quite pointedly asking her if she'd read Klaus' stuff, and Klaus being kind of pissed about it. She'd chalked it up to Klaus' usual prickliness and arty temperament. But what did she have to do with his comic book? "It's about vampires, right? It must be really popular if their making a TV show?" she questioned Marcel, hoping he'd drop another hint or two. He seemed like the kind of guy who'd be willing to toot his own horn.

"Vampires, werewolves, witches. And yeah, honestly, it's a pretty big deal to some people. More than pays my bills. It gets gory but there are a couple of romantic subplots."

"What, just because I'm a woman I need the mushy stuff?" Caroline teased, feigning outrage. Truthfully, she was mostly a rom com kind of girl but that didn't mean she couldn't like action or horror. Sometimes. Maybe.

Marcel holds up his hands in mock surrender, "Hey, now. I didn't say that. We actually do really well, sales wise, with the ladies."

"Oh, only sales wise? Please."

Marcel laughed, "A gentleman never kisses and tells, Caroline. Besides, maybe I'm just pimping my own work. There's not a lot of dialogue to be written when the characters are killing each other."

"I guess I can buy that," Caroline concedes. "Maybe I'll check it out."

"You should. We do ten issues a year. The fiftieth comes out next month."

"Sounds important."

"It is! Our publisher's throwing us a big party. I'm sure I'll see you there."

"I don't know about that," Caroline said, looking around to see where Klaus had gotten to. He'd made his way to Elijah and they were laughing together, "Klaus and I have just barely passed the acquaintance stage. I doubt I'll garner an invitation."

Marcel's eyebrows rose in disbelief, "I'm pretty sure you're wrong about that, but even if you're not, consider yourself invited. It's my party too."

"That's nice of you, Marcel. Considering you barely know me."

Marcel shrugged, eyes dancing, "I feel like I know you, Caroline. Maybe you've just got one of those faces."


	9. Kol: November - Sunday

**Notes:** Kol POV! I wasn't going to post this until Monday or Tuesday but the reviews for the last chapter were crazy! I love how invested everyone is in Klaus' graphic novel. I don't want to drag it out too long so it should be mostly resolved by the end of the November section. Updates for my stuff will be a little slow this week, I've got a few things going on.

**NOVEMBER – SUNDAY**

**KOL:**

Kol wakes up smiling, muscles achy in the best of ways, and stretches leisurely. He reaches over, anticipating feeling soft, warm skin, only to find…

An empty bed.

He sits up, surprised. That's not right.

There'd been a scrumptious little brunette tucked in his sheets, after he'd done his level best to exhaust her, when he'd drifted off last night. Kol had quite liked her. She'd been sharp tongued and completely unimpressed with the lines that usually worked like a charm. He'd honestly been surprised that she'd agreed to come home with him. Giving up not being in Kol's nature, he had given it one last shot, fully expecting to strike out. The woman had been a part of the catering staff that his exacting little sister had run ragged last night, and she'd likely accepted his offer just to de-stress. Kol supposed he should thank Bekah (for once her shrewish nature worked in his favor), and he probably would, just to see how far she could twist her face in revulsion. Kol liked to think that he'd given his nighttime companion more than her money's worth.

And then she'd done a runner.

It was honestly offensive, if he stopped to think about it. Made him feel cheap. He'd planned to make her breakfast and subtly ascertain her name (he's not sure if she'd just not given it, or if he's forgotten it, either way he's drawing a blank, and that just will not do). With the pleasantries covered he would have then coaxed her into accompanying him to the grocery store, where he would woo her with his encyclopedic knowledge of fine cheeses. They would then return to his apartment, and repeat the glory of last night. Perhaps in the bathroom this time, assuming Caroline wasn't around to know about the rule-breaking.

But no, she'd snuck out at the crack of dawn. Like she was ashamed of him. Him! It was staggering. A blow to one's ego, for sure.

Luckily he had ego to spare.

Kol heaved himself out of bed, decided that he deserved French toast. No wait, chocolate French toast. With bananas. And strawberry sauce. He was pretty sure there was some heavy cream in the fridge, so homemade whipped cream was a given. Not that he was eating his feelings or anything, that just wasn't his style. He just liked breakfast.

He was going to enjoy every bite and not spare Little Miss Too Good For The Morning After another thought.

Kol's plans were slightly derailed by the sight of Caroline at the kitchen island. She was fully dressed, and her coat had been thrown over the hall table, indicating she's already been out.

He'd never understand her morning personness. It was positively unnatural for one to be so perky and alert before noon on the day of rest.

Caroline had her laptop open, miscellaneous papers spread out, and was speaking into her cell phone, "Morning," she greeted him, once she disconnected.

Kol grunted in response and went to the coffeemaker, where a half pot was blessedly waiting for him. Because he was emphatically _not_ a morning person, and preferred not to engage in conversation before he had coffee in his system.

Caroline sighed, aggravated (they'd done this routine a time or two), before persisting, "Your friend seemed nice. Not what I'd pictured as your type. That's an insult to you, not her, by the way. I liked her."

Kol glared, but it was half-hearted. He wondered if Caroline had happened to catch her name, and how much shit she'd give him for asking.

"She's trying to expand her grandmother's catering business. I don't know how Elijah found her but I took her card. I've got a couple things coming up that she'll be perfect for."

Kol was careful to not let the expression on his face change and betray his interest. He had to get ahold of that card.

Caroline returned to whatever it was that she was working on. It seemed to involve a map, stickers, and a spreadsheet. Kind of odd, since he didn't think her work extended to planning scavenger hunts. Kol sipped his coffee and began pulling out ingredients.

The kitchen lapsed into a comfortable enough silence, punctuated only by the tap of Caroline's keyboard and Kol whisking together eggs and milk. Setting the bowl aside, and draining his cup, Kol wandered over to the island. Caroline had taped together 4 sheets of paper, making a large map of their neighborhood and its surrounding area. There were two black dots pasted on, roughly equidistant, and centered on the pages, and then there were blue and red dots, all numbered, scattered throughout.

"What exactly are you doing? Planning a siege, darling? That could be fun."

"I," Caroline said, looking up at him, "am sick of your stupid hints and teases, and of Klaus brushing me off, so I am getting to the bottom of this little mystery."

Kol raised a brow, "Do tell."

"I talked Marcel last night at Elijah's party, and he also mentioned that I might find Klaus' comic books interesting."

"Did he now?" Kol couldn't help being put out. He'd planned to string Caroline along, thereby making his usually collected and in-control brother squirm, for as long as possible. Damn Marcel for meddling.

"He also called me Violet."

Oh, the cat was definitely out of the bag, then.

"Now, every inch of me is dying to google 'Klaus Mikaelson' plus 'The Originals' plus 'Violet'" Caroline told him, "because I'm pretty sure I'd have my answer in under 10 seconds."

Yep. One peek at Google images should do it, Kol assumed.

"But," Caroline continued, "Klaus promised to answer my questions, so I don't want to go at him without all the info. I refuse to allow him to get around that promise. This has been driving me nuts for weeks, not to mention how weird and awkward I felt around him before when I was sure he loathed me. I want to have questions, and follow up questions. And follow ups to my follow up questions. I'm going to go full Olivia Benson on his ass."

"So the map and the dots are for what, exactly?"

"I'm going to track down all 49 issues. I thought it would be easy enough to do online, but apparently no one's told Klaus that e-publishing is a thing."

"Nik's just a snob about it. He doesn't spend hours slaving away on his drawings to have people look at them in pixels, he says."

"Right, so paper it is. The black dots are the apartment, and my office. The bookstores are in red. I called two and they think they only have the most recent releases in stock, but they're going to check for me. One said they might have a couple of compendiums, but that they sell out all the time."

Kol wasn't surprised. Nik's little art project was annoyingly successful.

Caroline was still explaining her strategy, "The blue dots are comic book stores, I'm going to start in on them next."

Kol scratched the back of his neck, "You know, Nik has tons of copies of all the issues. You could just ask him."

"Nope. I don't trust him not to do something weaselly and underhanded."

"Smart," Kol nodded, "I have some, if you want. A lot of them were lost on my travels but a couple made it into the stuff Elijah had stored for me."

Caroline eyes him skeptically, "Oh, now you want to be helpful? What's the catch?"

"I was only being un-helpful because my personal amusement was heightened by watching how annoyed you were not knowing, and how uneasy Nik is about you finding out. That's ruined now that you're on the right track so I have no problem speeding up your quest, so we can get to the fun, for me, parts again."

"You're a dick."

"I've accepted that. I rather enjoy it, truth be told. Do you want some French toast?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Duh."

"Right, clean up your mess so we've room to eat. Your machinations and calls will keep for a half hour."

Caroline wavered, and Kol could see the mental struggle play over her face. Food or plotting? She began to fold up her makeshift map, indicating that food had won.

As it should.

When she left to stow her things in her room, Kol darted to her purse to rifle through the side pockets, hoping she's stashed his overnight guest's card quickly. Feeling a promisingly shaped little piece of paper, Kol withdrew his hand. Jackpot. It was the card of 'Witchcraft Catering, contact Bonnie Bennett for more information.'

Hearing Caroline's door open again Kol quickly resumed his place in the kitchen. He'd have to sneak a picture and slip the card back later. But first, maybe he should keep Nik apprised of the new developments? It's what a good brother would do.

**Kol:**

**[SUNDAY 11:12 AM]**

_The eagle has landed._

**Kol:**

**[SUNDAY 11:12 AM]**

_No. Wait. How about the flower is in bloom?_

**Nik:**

**[SUNDAY 11:14 AM]**

_Are you drunk? It's Sunday morning, Kol._

**Kol:**

**[SUNDAY 11:15 AM]**

_Stone cold sober! Bonding with my roomie. Who bonded with Marcel last night._

**Kol:**

**[SUNDAY 11:16 AM]**

_Flower. Violet. Get it?_

**Kol:**

**[SUNDAY 11:16 AM]**

_Honestly. And you think you're the smart one._

**Nik:**

**[SUNDAY 11:17 AM]**

_She knows?_

**Kol:**

**[SUNDAY 11:18 AM]**

_Not quite yet. Soon._

**Nik:**

**[SUNDAY 11:18 AM]**

_Fuck._

**Kol:**

**[SUNDAY 11:19 AM]**

_Cheer up, Nik. Perhaps she'll think it's romantic instead of stalkery and off putting._

**Nik:**

**[SUNDAY 11:20 AM]**

_Shut it, Kol._

Kol chuckled to himself. He'd not been thrilled with how this morning started but things were definitely looking up.


	10. Caroline: November - Monday

**Notes: **Just an FYI for anyone who follows my other stories: my laptop will not currently allow me access to any of my files, hence why GUBY didn't get updated this week. I'm hoping that I can get it fixed tomorrow, and that I don't lose any of my files. Cross your fingers for me! This one was written on my iPad (which I HATE doing) so I apologize it it's rough.

**NOVEMBER – MONDAY**

**CAROLINE:**

"Come in!" Caroline calls, in response to the tapping at her door.

Megan, the assistant Caroline shares with 3 other planners, pokes her head in, "There's a guy here to see you. You didn't tell us you were seeing anyone!"

Caroline fights the urge to roll her eyes. Megan lived for the office gossip. It was entertaining enough, when it wasn't about her. Kind of annoying when it was, but Megan was crazy efficient, and baked something delicious for the office every weekend, so Caroline had learned to deal, "I'm not seeing anyone. Did he give you a name?"

"Nope. Hot dude with a British accent shows up with presents? I came right to you for the details. If you're not dating him you totally should. Also, tell me where you hang out. Enzo's eye candy for sure, but this guy? Damn. Where is it you find them?"

Caroline can't help but crack a smile. That certainly narrowed things down, "Send him back. And thanks, Megan."

Megan retreats with a mocking salute.

She straightens her desk as she waits to see which Mikaelson has decided to grace her with his presence. There's another knock a few minutes later and Megan opens the door and ushers Klaus inside. She gives Klaus a very obvious once over and fans herself from behind his back. Caroline bites the inside of her cheek to maintain a straight face and waves Megan away.

"She seems friendly," Klaus remarks, helping himself to one of the chairs in front of her desk, and setting the gift bag that had dangled from his fingers on the one beside him. He hands her a cup, "a non-fat, no whip peppermint mocha for you."

Caroline accepts it with a raised eyebrow, "Someone's been doing his homework."

Klaus shrugs, unapologetic, "It seems only fair. Kol tells me I'm not the only one studying up."

"Ah ha!" Caroline crows, "A motive appears. You Mikaelson's think you're so sneaky with your bribes. Are you here to attempt to derail me? Don't bother. I will have every issue of your comic book, excuse me, graphic novel, in my hot little hands by tomorrow night. And, FYI, you're totally going to autograph a couple of them for me so I can sell them to your devoted followers on EBay and recoup my costs."

Klaus sips his coffee, eyes her over the top of it with amusement, "I'm not here to cause any trouble, love. In fact," he reaches over, extracts something from the gift bag and hands it to her, "an advanced copy of the fiftieth issue."

Caroline slams her eyes shut, squeals, "Spoilers!" and blindly gropes in front of her.

Klaus chuckles and presses it into her hands. She grabs it and shoves it into a desk drawer, "You're taking this very seriously," he notes.

"I'm very detail oriented. It's why I'm awesome at my job. I will blow your mind with the thoroughness of my interrogation, just you wait."

A smirk appears on the edge of Klaus mouth, "Ah yes. Kol mentioned that you seemed to have a bit of a cop fetish. He mentioned something about handcuffs that I'll spare you."

"Thanks for that, though don't feel like you have to protect my delicate sensibilities."

Klaus laughs again, and damn it the dimples are adorable. God, had he acted like this from the beginning she's pretty sure she'd have nursed a serious crush, rather than just random dirty fantasies.

"In that case he pondered, for a rather long time, whether you'd be the one cuffed, or the cuffer."

Yeah, Klaus sitting in her office, talking about handcuffs? Totally not helping her shake those fantasies. He's got a vaguely challenging air about him, as he studies her, and she fights not to shift in her seat. If he thought he could make her blush, he had another thing coming. There were no demure fainting flowers in this room.

"For the record," Caroline says, pitching her voice just a tiny bit husky, noting the twitch of interest that crosses his face, "I'm not opposed to either scenario."

It's Klaus who fidgets, and Caroline delights internally at the victory, files the fact that he seems to be at least a little attracted to her away for examination later.

He clears his throat, "Noted, sweetheart. It's probably silly of me to think you'd have any delicate sensibilities left. Kol would have crushed them straightaway."

"Ugh," Caroline groans, leaning back in her seat in frustration at the mention of her roommate, "You're not wrong. The other day he told me that my ass looked fantastic and I didn't even blink."

"That actually relates to the second part of my gift."

Caroline accepts the gift bag Klaus hands her, but resists her instinct to dive right in. Sue her, she likes presents, okay? And as an only child she's never exactly had to wait to start tearing into her pile on Christmas morning.

"Don't think you can worm your way into my good graces, Klaus."

"Oh please Caroline, I'm already there. You enjoy me."

The ego was truly impressive, but he wasn't wrong. Not that she'd admit that, ever.

"'Enjoy' is a stretch. I tolerate you."

The disbelieving look he shot her was incredibly annoying, she shot him a glare to halt whatever was about to come out of his mouth. Caroline turns her attention to the bag (subtle black and white pattern, royal blue tissue paper. It's classy and she's kind of impressed. Her last boyfriend had wrapped a birthday present in Rudolph wrapping paper). She touches a handful of plastic tubes first, and pulls them out curiously, "Glitter?" she questions, seeing the sparkles the tubes contain.

"Infernal stuff," Klaus complains distastefully. "Kol hates it too. Rebekah went through a crafting phase as a child. Tracked it all over the house."

"And yet you're gifting it to me?"

"It goes with the next part."

Caroline sets the glitter aside and unearths a glass jar from the bag. A loud laugh is torn from her throat when she examines it and she claps a hand over her mouth.

There's three drawings pasted to the jar, each featuring two people who are clearly Caroline and Kol. The little cartoon version of her looks peeved in the first one, hands on her hips. In the next one she's brandishing a rolled up magazine, and then a spray bottle in the third. The Kol in the images looked at turns mischievous, chastised and forlorn.

The words 'Perv Jar' were outlined and Caroline suspected that the glitter was meant to fill them in. She was already planning on sparklifying the outfits cartoon-her and cartoon-Kol were wearing too. Maybe even the furniture in the background. She might have to track down more colors.

"I love it," Caroline declares, looking up to meet Klaus eyes. He's smiling softly, seems genuinely pleased with her reaction.

"I'm glad," he replies simply.

"Are you sure you don't have an evil twin, or something?" Caroline blurts out, and then immediately cringes. He really does cause her brain to mouth filter to fail spectacularly, "I just mean… you were so…" she gropes for the right word, 'standoffish. For years. This personality 180 keeps freaking me out."

"Sorry, love. No evil twin."

Caroline blows out a breath, "All this is just making me super nervous about what I'll find in the comic books, you know."

Klaus avoids her gaze, "You really haven't just looked it up online?"

"Nope. I want the big picture and I don't want to read other people's opinions before I get to form my own."

Klaus nods in understanding.

"I think…" Caroline trails off, waits for him to look at her, "At least, I'm pretty sure, I'm in it, somehow. Marcel called me Violet."

He meets her gaze steadily, but gives no indication that she's right or wrong. "Rebekah always complains about the character based on her so I'm guessing my character is awful. Am I a psycho killer, or something?"

"Are we doing the questions now, then?"

"You won't even answer one teensy-tiny question?" Caroline wheedles, pouting a little.

Klaus' expression turns mulish, for a second, but he folds easily enough, "Violet's not a psycho, if that helps."

But she was a killer, Caroline assumed, from what he wasn't saying. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Marcel had indicated there were copious amounts of violence in Klaus' work, so Caroline guessed she'd have to wait and see.

"It does, a little," Caroline replies. "I'll know soon enough, and I'll be coming for you."

Klaus snorts, "A lesser man might find that terrifying, love. But you'll find I don't scare easily."

Again with the weird flirty cockiness. She was really going to enjoy messing with his mind, for a change, once she had all the information. "You should," Caroline warned him, "People let the pretty package fool them, but you don't want to screw with me."

"But maybe I do," Klaus' eyes darken, and he gives her a slow, undeniably sexual, look.

Caroline suddenly finds the office a touch warm.

But Klaus grins, breaking the moment, and leans towards her, reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a dollar, hands it to her, "To start the jar off right."

Caroline accepts it with gritted teeth. And people complained that women were confusing.


	11. Caroline: November - Tuesday

**Notes: **Next part! Thanks so much for the follows/faves/reviews, guys! I'm astonished that so many people seem to like this one. It's actually making me a bit nervous, LOL. **niklausxcaroline** on tumblr made an super cool gifset to accompany this fic. The link is in my profile, should anyone want to feast their eyes on its awesomeness. In this chapter we creep a little closer to the reveal, and I hopefully answer people's questions about Rebekah's cluelessness.

**NOVEMBER - TUESDAY**

**CAROLINE:**

**Rebekah:**

**[Tuesday 9:59 AM]**

_It's your pick today. I might need a drink, but that will remain between you and I, agreed?_

**Caroline:**

**[Tuesday 10:16 AM]**

_Going to have to skip our lunch! Sorry. :(_

**Rebekah:**

**[Tuesday 10:31 AM]**

_What? No. Not acceptable. I'm having an awful day, Caroline. I need you to talk me out of murder._

**Caroline:**

**[Tuesday 10:34 AM]**

_Sorry, Bex. I've got to run some errands._

**Caroline:**

**[Tuesday 10:35 AM]**

_Just take a deep breath and remember that prison orange is so not your color._

**Rebekah:**

**[Tuesday 10:36 AM]**

_What errands? I'll come with._

**Caroline:**

**[Tuesday 10:43 AM]**

_You do not want to come with. Trust me._

**Rebekah:**

**[Tuesday 10:44 AM]**

_Why so secretive? You can't be pregnant. You've not entertained a gentleman caller since August._

**Caroline:**

**[Tuesday 10:46 AM]**

_REBEKAH!_

**Caroline:**

**[Tuesday 10:46 AM]**

_SERIOUSLY._

**Caroline:**

**[Tuesday 10:47 AM]**

_Of course I'm not pregnant. Please pay less attention to my sex life. Focus on your own._

**Caroline:**

**[Tuesday 10:48 AM]**

_And it was SEPTEMBER. Geez._

**Caroline:**

**[Tuesday 10:48 AM]**

_Back to my point. I'm going to a couple of comic book stores._

**Rebekah:**

**[Tuesday 10:49 AM]**

_Ew. Why?_

**Caroline:**

**[Tuesday 10:53 AM]**

_To complete my set of The Originals graphic novels, of course._

**Rebekah:**

**[Tuesday 10:55 AM]**

_Right. Still obsessed with that, then?_

**Caroline:**

**[Tuesday 10:56 AM]**

_Yep. You know I don't really believe in letting things go._

**Rebekah:**

**[Tuesday 10:59 AM]**

_You know it's fine if you want Nik, Caroline. No need to invent a grand mystery to spend time with him._

**Caroline:**

**[Tuesday 11:01 AM]**

_I invented nothing! And I've barely spent any time with him._

**Rebekah:**

**[Tuesday 11:03 AM]**

_I note that you did not deny the part about being hot for him._

**Caroline:**

**[Tuesday 11:05 AM]**

_Would you believe me?_

**Rebekah:**

**[Tuesday 11:05 AM]**

_Nope!_

**Caroline:**

**[Tuesday 11:06 AM]**

_Exactly._

**Rebekah:**

**[Tuesday 11:09 AM]**

_I'm still coming with you._

**Caroline:**

**[Tuesday 11:12 AM]**

_I can hardly wait._

Their first stop, a store called 'The Fortress' was sandwiched between a florist and a shop that appeared to only sell hats. Caroline had called ahead yesterday and a clerk had put ten issues on hold for her. Yesterday, she'd tracked down the first and the third compendiums at two different Barnes and Noble locations. They'd had the three most recently published issues in stock, between them. Kol's collection had yielded nine of the issues that she'd needed. Two remaining comic book stores (one she hoped to get to before she had to go back to work, and the other that was on her way home) had the seven issues left over, also on hold for her.

Caroline was having to do a lot less running around then she'd anticipated. She was either incredibly lucky or the comics were just super popular. But god, the closer she got to having the entire collection the greater the temptation to dive in and satisfy her curiosity became. It was only her own stubbornness standing in her way, at this point.

Rebekah was eyeing the window of The Fortress, which featured a drawing of a scantily clad woman in a skintight catsuit, (who had frankly impossible breasts), with distaste. "That," she remarked, "was definitely drawn by a boy who's never seen a naked woman in the flesh."

Caroline gave it a glance, couldn't find it in herself to disagree. "Yeah. Boobs don't really do that. But try to be nice, Bekah. The guy I talked to on the phone was really sweet and helpful."

Rebekah tossed her hair over her shoulder, "I suppose I could try."

Caroline held the door open for her, "It's not that strenuous of a task, you know."

"We shall see."

The bells above the door chimed to announce their arrival. The store was fairly empty. There were three boys wearing school uniforms clustered together around an open comic book and a woman with purple hair who appeared to be browsing, her head bobbing to whatever music was coming out of her ear buds.

One boy had glanced up at their arrival and his eyes had gone saucer wide. He'd promptly nudged his friends and all three of them were soon gaping at her and Rebekah. Caroline felt a bit like an insect pinned to a board and she felt Rebekah note the attention too. Acting quickly, Caroline tugged Rebekah towards the counter before she could snarl something potentially life scaring at the poor teens.

A man was just pushing through a curtain that led to the back of the store when they arrived at the counter. He had a cellophane wrapped package in his hand and began to offer a greeting, "How can I…" before he stopped dead, trailed off, and breathed, "Violet," in the sort of tone a devout Catholic would use with the Pope. Seriously, Caroline half expected him to kneel and offer to kiss her ring.

Rebekah's head snapped to him, from where she'd still been staring down the gawking boys, "Who the hell is 'Violet?'"

The man, a wiry brunette with heavily tattooed forearms, seemed to shake himself, "Sorry. It's just… the resemblance is uncanny."

Caroline smiled at him, unoffended, "That's okay. I've actually been getting that a lot lately."

He studied Rebekah for a minute, "And you, actually. There's something of Helga in you."

"I hate that name," Rebekah grumbled. "Stupid Nik."

Caroline shot Rebekah an interested look, before speaking to the shop worker, "I'm Caroline, actually. I called yesterday and talked to someone about setting aside some older copies of _The Originals_, for me?"

He nodded in recognition, "Right. I have them in the back. If you'll just give me a minute?"

"Sure," Caroline replied, and the man ducked out from behind the counter and headed to the woman who was still browsing.

Caroline wandered over to the side, and began idly glancing at covers. Rebekah stuck with her. "So, Helga?" she prompted.

"The character based on me in Nik's stupid comic book. The family's supposed to be Vikings so all the characters have names like that. But was Helga really the best he could come up with? Do I look like a Helga to you?"

Caroline squinted at her mockingly, "I don't know. Do some Heidi braids? You could pass as a Helga, I think."

"Shut it."

"Is that why you don't read them?"

"Oh please, Caroline. I'm not that petty."

Caroline wisely, in her opinion, refrained from bringing up the occasions when Rebekah had been exactly that petty, though to be fair she'd mostly grown out of it post-college.

"'Helga' was only strike one."

"And strike two?"

"The fact that Helga is just as old and strong as her brothers but spends half her time chasing after random boys who seem to think she's not good enough for them. The brothers have groupies and Helga has to beg for dates. How is that fair? Look at me, Caroline. I could have scores of groupies."

"Of course," Caroline agreed, fighting a smile. "Was there a third strike?"

"Alex."

"Alex," Caroline repeated slowly, unsure of what Rebekah meant.

"Surely you remember Alex, Caroline?"

"Your boyfriend junior year? How could I forget him. After all I had to listen to endless play by plays of how he introduced you to the joys of oral sex."

"Shh!" Rebekah hissed, eyes darting around the store. The teenage boys had shuffled closer, still watching them furtively. Oh well, if they'd heard, perhaps they'd take the hint and future girlfriends would benefit. Not that Rebekah would accept that line of thought. "Show some decorum, honestly," she admonished.

"Because asking me if I'm pregnant is super tasteful? Caroline asked incredulously.

"I was kidding. And that was just between the two of us!"

Caroline rolled her eyes, noted that the guy who had been helping them was finishing up at the register, "What does Alex have to do with Klaus?"

"Nik hated Alex, when I brought him home for Christmas."

"So? You always complain about how rough your brothers are on boyfriends."

"Because they are, the hypocritical wankers. But Nik's the worst. Elijah's all disapproving gazes and Kol's full of jokes at their expense. Nik's all targeted mockery and specific threats. Then he went and made Alex a character."

"He seems to do that a lot," Caroline mused, half to herself.

"He's usually more slightly more subtle about it. Different names, slightly different features. But no, Alex became 'Alexander' and just got long hair."

Caroline tried to picture it, "Like 80's metal?"

"Quite," Rebekah nodded, "and he betrayed Helga and her whole family and the Nik character stabbed him for it."

"Huh," Caroline blinked, "that's a very pointed 'don't mess with my sister' warning, I guess."

"Like he's a caveman, or something," Rebekah complained. "After that I boycotted them, and told him that if he ever used my personal life again I would make him suffer."

"So you don't know who Violet is?"

"It doesn't ring any bells. I believe I stopped at the 14th issue, though. You think he used you in them? Hmm. I wonder if that means I should start plotting how I'm going to follow through with my threat. Since you're mine."

"Um, less objectifying. Please and thank you."

"You know what I meant. Any ideas?"

"Yeah. How about we wait until I find out if I'm a: right and b: portrayed terribly, before you declare war on your brother?"

Rebekah pouted, "That's no fun."

"You know as a child I though brothers and sisters might be cool. Now, not so much."

"To be fair, I get the impression that we're a bit more dysfunctional than most families."

Privately, Caroline agreed. But she was pretty sure that wasn't something she should confirm aloud. Luckily, the sales associate grabbed her attention and called, "I'm just going to go get the issues for you. I'll be right back."

He ducked behind the curtain again and Caroline caught a flurry of movement out of the corner of her eye. The boys were still in the store, and two of them were jostling the third, until he was eventually propelled forward and stumbled to a stop in front of Caroline and Rebekah.

"Can I help you?" Rebekah bit out snidely.

The boy stammered, and looked at his feet, blushing bright red.

Taking pity on him Caroline said, "Ignore her. I forgot to feed her and she gets cranky." Rebekah huffed angrily and Caroline was sure she'd be paying for that remark.

The boy cracked a tiny smile though, "Can you… I mean. Would you, if you're not in too much of a hurry, maybe, possibly, take a picture with us?" he looked at her imploringly.

"Because I look like Violet?" Caroline asked.

He nodded fervently. "_The Originals_ is our favorite graphic novel. Of all time. It's the best."

"Oh no," Rebekah muttered, "Nik has fanboys."

Caroline shot her a glare before turning back. The other two boys were giving her matching puppy dog faces and Caroline felt herself melt a little, "You know what? Sure. Why not?"

She'd always kind of wanted to be a celebrity, after all.


	12. Kol: November - Wednesday

**Notes: **Still plugging away on my iPad, for this one. My laptop's fate is still to be determined. My mother left on a trip this morning so I'm contemplating snatching hers when I go over to check on her cats… TL:DR please excuse any mistakes! Review replies are also kind of a pain, so I'm pretty sure I missed a few. Thanks for the reviews (we actually hit the most I've gotten for this story last time!) and alerts. There's two more chapters left of November, and one of them *should* be a Klaus POV. This chapter's for **wanderlustfaery** who requested (demanded) that I post it before watching last night's TO. Enjoy everyone!

**NOVEMBER – WEDNESDAY**

**KOL:**

When Kol stumbles into the living room, bleary eyed and cursing the minion of Satan who wrote his work schedule, (a late Tuesday followed by an early Wednesday? How cruel and unusual) he's surprised at the sight that greets him.

It's Caroline, on the couch, exactly where he'd left her when he'd gone to bed. She'd been partway through the first compendium of Nik's comics and so engrossed that she'd barely looked up when he'd entered the apartment last night, and hadn't even tried to make small talk about his day, despite the fact that he had several frankly hilarious anecdotes to share. But no, she'd just absently mmm-hmm'ed at him and not even bothered to laugh. He'd quickly given up and retreated to his room to grab as much sleep as possible.

Now, Kol's an observant sort of guy, and he's picked up on Caroline's habits easily enough. Unless she'd worked an event the previous night Caroline always rises promptly at 6:30 AM on the weekdays. She gets ready and usually runs out the door with a travel mug of coffee and breakfast to go.

But it's Wednesday. It's 8:30 AM and she's wearing sweatpants and bunny slippers, so something is amiss. He surveys the rest of the room, and it's easy enough to deduce what's happened. The blanket she's been bundled in last night is crumpled on the floor. The neat stacks of comics that had been on the table last night are still there, with the addition of brightly colored Post-Its peeking out from the edges. The table is now littered with evidence of a long night, the likes of which Kol vaguely remembers from university. Kol spies a coffee cup, two empty water bottles, an open box of Ritz crackers, peanut butter cup wrappers and an orange peel. The cat has clearly clawed its way out of the bag and Kol cannot help but gleefully anticipate what's to come.

Caroline doesn't look up when he enters the room, eyes focused on what she's reading. The mess is actually kind of alarming from such a neat freak, now that he thinks about it. "Don't you have to work, darling?" Kol asks.

She appears not to hear him, still staring at the issue clutched in her hands.

"Hey. Caroline?" Kol tries again, then louder to gain her attention, "Caroline!"

Her head snaps up, she registers his presence, "Kol," she acknowledges. He notes the haphazard bun and faint dark circles under her eyes. It's possibly the most unkempt he's ever seen her, including that time she'd been massively hung over a few weeks ago, and he can't help but feel a little tinge of worry. Ugh, she really has grown on him, hasn't she? That's annoying, if not completely unexpected, given that she's something of a pro at Mikaelson taming.

"In the flesh," he answers lightly. "So, work? That place you got to every weekday? Keeps you fed and allows you to buy more shoes than a single human could possibly need? Don't you need to go there?"

"I'm taking a sick day."

"Are you sick?"

She looks at him like he's an idiot, and he's happy she seems to be snapping out of her stupor, "I know you're new to the workforce, Kol. But sick days are usually just mental health days. It's only my fourth in three years, so someone can cover my meetings. I've done it for them enough times."

"Okay then," Kol agrees easily enough. Because it's not like he's a paragon of responsibility, is it? Mental health days sounded like a fabulous concept, actually. So he filed it away. "Did you sleep?"

"I don't think so."

That explained the slow reaction times. "Did you finish?" he asks, with a nod at the table.

"All fifty issues."

"Fifty?" Kol exclaims, feeling momentarily outraged. "Did that wanker give you an early copy? When I asked he's all, 'No, Kol. My publisher will have my head' but he hands them out willy-nilly to pretty blondes?"

"Kol," Caroline retorts, "Focus, please. I don't care about your weird sibling nonsense at the moment." She waves the book in her hand at him, "It's my face. My actual face. My _literal_ face."

"You realize you just said the same thing three times?"

"Kol!" she growls in annoyance.

Kol rolls his eyes, her sense of humor was at an all-time low, this morning, "Yes. I knew that. Known for years, really. I'm the one who clued you in, remember?"

"Um, pretty sure you did not, in fact, clue me in to anything, you dick."

"Rude, Caroline."

She groans, slumps back into the couch. "I suspected he used me in it. I didn't think it would be so obvious. I mean everyone else is a little different. Bekah's got dark hair, Elijah's got a beard. You wouldn't know it was you guys instantly. But me? No wonder those kids wanted a picture."

Kol nodded, "I'm honestly quite surprised it had never happened to you before."

"And I thought I'd be a man eating villain, or something. Not…" she trails off helplessly.

"Violet is definitely not that. Nik pulled out some seriously romantic shit in there. I mean, 'full of light?' I absolutely stole that one, a time or two."

"Right?!" Caroline's voice pitches higher in her astonishment, "God, wait until you read the last one. It's swoony and amazing and I have no idea what I'm supposed to think."

Kol feels his eyebrows shoot up and he can't help but stare at her for a few moments in disbelief, "To borrow your favorite phrase: seriously?" Caroline wasn't a dense woman but she sure was doing an incredible impression of it.

Caroline's eyes narrow and she points an accusing finger at him, "Oh don't start with your 'Klaus is into me' theory."

"It's not a theory," Kol immediately shoots back.

"It doesn't make any sense!" she declared. "The first time I met Klaus was at Elijah's house in Colorado and he was all, "oh, I'll just leave you girls to your little slumber party. Go easy on the wine coolers.' Like he was our chaperone, or something."

Kol's puzzled, "And?"

"And," Caroline draws the word out, "what do you mean 'and?' He treated us like we were about fourteen. Come on, wine coolers? And then he proceeded to ignore me. For years. Doesn't exactly make me think he harbors warm and fuzzies for me."

"Good lord, Caroline. Grow a little self-esteem." Her jaw dropped indignantly but Kol held up a hand and kept talking, "Listen, he's my brother so I feel qualified to diagnose him as an emotionally repressed nutter. He's the worst at feelings."

"Sorry. Still not buying it. I think you're messing with me."

Kol pressed his hand to his heart, "Me? You think I'd do that?"

"Oh please. You let me, and Klaus, if I know you, squirm for weeks for your own personal amusement."

Alright, so she kind of had a point there, "Look, Nik gets around, a lot. He's nearly as charming as I am, if he puts some effort in." Caroline lets out a fairly unladylike snort at that, Kol ignores it and continues. "He didn't make a move on you, because Bekah would've had a fit over him toying with the one new female friend she managed to make at school."

Caroline crosses her arms, "Okay, say I buy that he wanted to sleep with me. Still doesn't mean I buy the rest."

Kol shakes his head, "You're a stubborn one, Caroline Forbes. We don't really do deep emotional conversations, Nik and I. Except in my nightmares. But I'm guessing you wormed your way into his brain, with all your perky blonde sassiness."

"Aw," Caroline cooed mockingly, "you like me. You really like me."

"Shut it. As I was saying, Nik knows how to think with his penis, but he's terrible when there's anything more. Blame that awful harlot, Tatia. And really, our parents, for being a shining example of how _not_ to have a healthy relationship."

Caroline blinked, and Kol found himself wondering just how much Bekah had imparted to her about their parent's rocky marriage. It was not a subject that he spoke of, with anyone. "So you're saying that Klaus does like me, he just doesn't know how to express it?"

"Ding ding," Kol says, mockingly clapping his hands.

"Yeah, still not sure how I feel about that."

Kol sighs, glances at the clock, "Why don't you go have a shower," he suggested, "Wash off the crumbs, and any of the lingering crazy. I'll make you banana pancakes to soak up the coffee and then you can sleep and maybe your brain will work properly again."

She stands and stretches, eyes him a little suspiciously, "That's… really nice, Kol. It kind of freaks me out."

Kol avoids her eyes, retrieves the blanket from the floor, "Oh, do dial down the sentimentality, darling. My trial period's up next month, remember? Perhaps I've just grown attached to this location."

She smirks at him, turns toward the hallway to the bedrooms, throwing, "If that's what you want to go with, I won't stop you!" over her shoulder.

He waits until he hears the shower running before he takes out his phone. Nik's probably sleeping (the lucky self-employed bastard) but leaving an alarming text for him to see when he wakes up is just Kol's brotherly duty.

**Kol:**

**[Wednesday 8:51 AM]**

_Well done, Nik. I think you broke Caroline. Expect a visit, in a day or two. Try not to muck it up._

Kol puts his phone away and vows not to respond to anything from Niklaus until at least this afternoon. It'd be more fun to let him stew.

Busying himself in the kitchen, he makes a single cup of coffee for himself, pours a glass of orange juice for Caroline, before turning his attention to making the food. He's got her plate in the oven and is just digging into his own when she emerges, dressed in clean clothes, and rubbing her hair with a towel. "Better?" Kol asks.

"A little," Caroline replies. "I'm going to clean. I do my best thinking when I clean. And then I'm going to take a nap. And then I'm going to figure out what I'm going to say to Klaus. Can you leave me his number? I'm going to set up a meeting for Friday."

"Set up a meeting?" Kol teases, as she gathers digs cutlery out of the drawer, "Is that what the kids are calling it these days? And on a Friday, no less."

"Shut up. I have to work tomorrow night."

"Uh-huh," Kol says, making to attempt to mask his skepticism. "Just use protection. I'm not ready to be an uncle if the 'meeting' gets too intense and you find yourself ripping his clothes off."

Caroline sighs, clucks her tongue, "Perv jar," she demands, pointing her fork in the direction of the glittery monstrosity.

Grumbling, Kol gets up to drop a dollar into the stupid jar, giving Caroline a dirty look as she retrieved her food and smiled brightly at him. He's already lost nine dollars to the thing, yet another reason why he felt fully justified in torturing Nik a little.


	13. Caroline: November - Thursday

**Notes**: Back to Caroline's POV. A little peek into her head before she squares off with Klaus. I toyed with making the other person in this chapter Stefan, but it just didn't flow. Enter Enzo, who was mentioned briefly before. Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing your thoughts.

**THURSDAY – NOVEMBER**

**CAROLINE:**

When her office door opens Caroline's head snaps up and she's about to unleash the full force of her temper (the one that had made football players, and decorating committee members alike, cry in high school). But she deflates, once she sees who it is, and lets the 'Knock, much?' she'd been about to bite out die in her throat.

"Hello, Gorgeous," he drawls, in that smugly charming way she'd long since become immune to.

"Enzo!" she greets warmly, because she is actually happy to see him. "I didn't expect you back until next week."

He drapes himself over one of her guest chairs, like he owns the place, and shrugs unconcernedly, "Nantes got dull, I guess. I brought you back some of the obnoxiously pastel macarons you like."

Caroline makes gimme hands at the pink bakery box, happy for the pick-me-up, "Thank you! Even though between these and Kol I'm going to have to seriously up my treadmill time."

"I had brought you a mocha, put the peppy one at the desk confiscated it. Said you're going to give yourself an ulcer. Want to tell me what that's about?"

Caroline avoids his gaze, but quickly curses herself for the easy tell, "It's nothing," she tells him, even though she's sure he won't believe her. She'd made fast friends with Enzo shortly after she'd moved to the city. She'd been slaving away as an underling to a senior event planner, he'd been doing grunt work for a sought after photographer. Their gazes had connected miserably throughout the day at an incredibly elaborate engagement photo shoot. They'd gone out to drown their sorrows at the end of an excruciatingly long day and he had been one of the most solidly dependable people in her life ever since.

When she glances back at him, he's got his arms crossed, and his head cocked to the side. The expression on his face dares her to try and to lie to him again.

"Ugh. Don't make a big deal. It's just been a weird couple of days and I didn't sleep well last night." Or at all the night before, due to her all-nighter, but she wouldn't tell him that. Caroline had woken up periodically to reach for a notebook by her bed to jot down a thought about _The Originals_ or a question for Klaus.

"The new flatmate troubling you? Do I need to have a chat with him?" Enzo asks, cracking his knuckles dramatically.

Caroline rolls her eyes at that, "Don't be a douche, Enzo. I don't need you to solve my problems. And Kol's fine. Well, fine-ish. We're still working out the kinks but he's been on his best behavior." For Kol, at least. And hey, she was probably going to earn a tidy profit off of the Perv Jar. Maybe not enough for another pair of Loubie's but enough to splurge on something a little higher end than usual.

"He's one of Rebekah's passel of brother's? The one I've never met because he gallivants about Europe, right? If he's anything like the blonde harpy I don't know how you've not pushed him out a window."

"The thing you and Rebekah do where you pretend you don't like each other is kind of adorable, you know."

Enzo scoffs, "I'm the furthest thing from adorable, Caroline. I'm far too virile."

"Ew," Caroline says, wrinkling her nose, "I think you and Kol might get along just fine, actually. Fair warning: if you get arrested, do not call me."

Enzo laughs, "Oh, you'd be my one call, Gorgeous. And you'd come fetch me, don't lie. You're loyal to the bone."

Caroline glared at him. He really did know her far too well, as he proved when he raised a brow at her expectantly, "Well? Not that I don't enjoy our repartee, because I do, but are you going to tell me why you've been imbibing caffeine to such excess? And why you've got those bags under your eyes?"

Caroline brought her hand up to her face self-consciously. So much for the extra ten minutes she'd spent with her concealer this morning, "Oh don't fret," he consoled, "You know you look fantastic. I only notice because I know you, and because I spend far too much time around models and makeup artists."

"Yes," Caroline replies dryly, "that sounds like such a hardship for you."

"'Tis my cross to bear," Enzo shoots back with a smirk, "Now, do stop trying to change the subject. I'm nothing if not tenacious."

Caroline leans back with a resigned sigh and eats a macaron to steel herself, "Have you ever heard of '_The Originals_?' It's a graphic novel."

"I have, as a matter of fact. One of the digital artists I just worked with is quite obsessed. Never read it myself, though."

"Me either. Until this week."

"I'm a bit lost, darling. You're upset over a comic book?" Enzo asked skeptically.

"No! But also, yes."

"Sure those coffees you've been mainlining weren't Irish?" Enzo looked confused.

Caroline couldn't really blame him. She was clearly running on too little rest and too much coffee to be coherent, "I haven't been day drinking! _'The Originals'_ is actually Rebekah's brother, Klaus', work."

"Not the posh lawyer. The one with good taste in bourbon and a low tolerance for small talk."

Enzo had only met Rebekah's family once or twice in the nearly three years they'd been friends, so that was an accurate description as any, "I guess? Anyway, tons of the characters are based on real life people."

"Ah," Enzo drawls, "Including you, I'm guessing?"

"Including me a lot. My character, Violet, is all over the last twenty issues. And usually it's at least a little subtle. But not me. It's the exact color of my eyes, the way I curl my hair and the freckles I usually try to cover. The kind of clothes I liked in college."

"And…" Enzo prods.

"And it's weird!" Caroline exclaims, unable to help throwing her hands up, "I thought he hated me! Sometimes I would check to make sure I didn't smell weird, or something, because he was always so unapproachable."

Enzo lets out a short laugh, "Yes, I can see how that would bother you."

"What," Caroline snaps, "is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing bad," Enzo's quick to reassure her, smiling at her fondly, "you just like people. And usually people like you."

"Well, Kol's got this crazy idea that he _likes me_ likes me."

"Hmm," Enzo hums noncommittally, eyeing her shrewdly.

"What?" she asks, "Do you think so?"

"Gorgeous, I don't know the guy. I do know a thing or two about muses, though. You either hate them or you love them. There's nothing in between."

Caroline nibbles on another macaron as she processes that, "Well, he said he didn't hate me. But no way does he love me. He doesn't even know me."

"I don't care how he feels. How do you feel? Do you _like him_ like him?" Enzo asks, his tone turning mocking at the juvenile words.

Caroline can't help but shift uncomfortably under Enzo's knowing gaze, "Ah, the plot thickens," he says with a grin.

"It does not," Caroline insists immediately.

"That's a hasty denial," Enzo notes, tapping a finger to his chin, "Now what is it they say about denial…"

"Please do not start listing clichés. Even if there is a hint of interest on my part. A very small hint. I'm done being the girl who has to make _all_ the moves, who's left analyzing texts trying to figure out what they really mean. I'm over cryptic. I'm not interested in someone who can't express a little interest back, you know?"

"And if he did?"

Caroline shrugs. Part of her tossing and turning had been that very question worming it's way to the forefront of her mind and her ruthlessly squashing it before it could take root. "I don't know. I'm not super pleased that he splashed my face all over his very successful art project and didn't give me a heads up. Every time a guy checks me out I'm going to be wondering if he's seeing Violet. And that's creepy, because she's in high school."

"He was quite handsome, if I recall correctly. You've done worse."

"Oh my god, Enzo. I'm fully aware of your feelings regarding some of my less than stellar exes. Let them go."

"Never. You know I like to say I told you so."

"Ugh. Why are we friends again?"

"Because you couldn't live without me, Gorgeous, and you know it. Now, what's your plan?"

"My plan?"

Enzo shoots her an, 'oh please' look, "You're Caroline Forbes. You always have a plan. Your plans always have back up plans."

"He agreed to give me free reign to ask him questions."

"Brave of him," Enzo teases.

"And," Caroline continues, ignoring the jab, "Kol gave me his number so I'm going to text him and set up a meeting tomorrow after work."

"And then you're going to make the Spanish Inquisition look like a casual chat between mates?"

"Exactly!" Caroline declares, unable to help relishing the thought.

"I almost pity the man," Enzo proclaims with a wink, "but I think he deserves the vexation, truth be told, for messing with your mind as he has."

Caroline can't help the wide smile that splits her face. As aggravating as he could be, Enzo was a kick ass guy to have in your corner.


	14. Klaus: November - Friday

**Notes:** I don't think I've ever been more stressed than I have when writing than I was when I wrote this chapter. This fic has gotten way more popular than I anticipated! Hopefully no one's disappointed with the reveal! There's another authors note at the bottom, for anyone who's interested in a more detailed look into what the graphic novel's like in my head as well as some notes on the timeline.

**NOVEMBER – FRIDAY**

**KLAUS:**

Klaus can't remember the last time he'd felt this much anxiety prior to a rendezvous with a woman. Though the circumstances behind this meeting were definitely unique, compared to his other experiences. It's been years since he's been sweaty palmed and fidgety like this, possibly not since he'd been a teenager. He'd been distracted all afternoon, to Marcel's eternal amusement. They'd accomplished next to nothing of import, but luckily no deadline loomed.

He's standing in a hole he's dug entirely by himself, he knows, and he's not entirely sure how to dig himself out of it. How can he explain to Caroline that his fingers had positively itched for a pencil the very moment they'd met? And how that had spiraled from images in his sketchbook, just for him, to Violet, a character in a wildly popular graphic novel, read by many?

The phone rings, the set of tones that indicates someone's waiting to be buzzed in. He picks it up, says, "Hello?" in a mild tone, as if he doesn't very well know who it will be. The text Caroline had sent last night had been very direct, and very demanding. Klaus had often wondered if the force of her personality, the single minded focus she had, would translate favorably to more intimate activities.

Though that was probably not a thought he should be revisiting at this very moment.

"It's Caroline," her voice crackles through the line, the sounds of the street audible beneath it.

"Come on up," he tells her, and presses the appropriate button. Klaus takes a quick glance around, not that anything could possibly be out of place, given he'd last checked no more than a quarter of an hour ago.

He waits on pins and needles for the knock, takes a deep breath before he goes to answer the door. Caroline, on the other side, looks poised, and a touch wary, but offers him a small smile, "Hi," she greets.

Klaus hold the door open wide in welcome, "Evening love, come in. May I take your coat?"

She unbuttons it, "Are you weird about shoes like Rebekah is?"

Klaus laughs, "Not really. The floors are concrete so I'm not so worried about scratches and such. Whatever you're comfortable with is fine."

Caroline shrugs and toes off her boots, aligns them neatly by the wall, and drops her bag beside them, "Honestly? Taking off the heels at the end of the day is really satisfying."

"I wouldn't know."

She wiggles her socked toes for a moment, "I should probably wear flats more often but sometimes people think I look too young or too blonde to be competent and it helps when I can stare down at them intimidatingly."

"Can I get you a drink?" Klaus asks as he hangs her coat on the rack, letting her look around,

She glances at him over her shoulder, "Just water, please." He goes to the kitchen, pulls out a bottle. Caroline wanders in a second later, lifts a brow at the bourbon he's pouring for himself. It's likely a bit early, but it is Friday, "Do you really think you'll need that?"

Klaus lifts his glass in her direction, mimicking a toast, "You're the one who warned me that you'll show no mercy, sweetheart. Have you brought the thumbscrews? Perhaps a heretic's fork? It would fit into your bag."

"What's that? No wait, I probably don't want to know."

"Probably," Klaus agreed, "I've spent a bit of time looking into historical weapons and torture techniques and such. Research, you know."

"I don't even really like horror movies," Caroline confesses. "Pretty much every boyfriend I've ever had has tried to convince me they're awesome. No one's ever succeeded."

"I hope the content of my books didn't bother you."

"Oh no," she assures him, "stuff like vampires, werewolves, witches? Doesn't freak me out. I know it's not real. It's when the psycho killers are real people. Or you know, irradiated inbred mutant cannibals who _were_ regular people at one point."

Klaus can't help but chuckle, "Because it's likely that such creatures might actually exist, somewhere out there?"

"I didn't say _likely_, did I? But it's possible. Don't laugh at me!"

Klaus tries to hide his amusement, lest she see it on his face, and grow offended, "Sorry. Do you want to sit in here or in the living room? Maybe the dining room? I feel like an interrogation might require a table."

"Oh ha ha," Caroline says sarcastically, with a roll of her eyes, "You should watch yourself, you know. Kol's down six bucks for all the wondering out loud he did about any cop fantasies I may or may not have. And another ten for being super, extra creepy when I reminded him that my _mother_ is a sheriff."

"I believe it's my turn to not want to know." Klaus could only imagine where Kol's deviant little mind had gone with that.

"Yeah. It was not a pleasant evening in Casa de Forbes/Mikaelson."

Klaus thoughts went back to the conversation they'd had when he'd dropped by her office, "Shit. Caroline if I made you uncomfortable with the handcuff remark…"

Caroline waves his concern away, "No, that was fine. It's just the idea of that kind of role-play is kind of a ginormous turnoff, you know? Handcuffs by themselves don't squick me out."

Klaus shifted his weight, a touch uncomfortable. Also not a path his mind should wander right now. He cleared his throat, "Right. So, living room?"

Caroline nods, grabs the bottle of water off the counter, "Give me one second," she tells him, before making a beeline back to the front entrance. The only walls in the apartment are the ones that separate his bedroom and the bathrooms from the main living areas, so Klaus watches her rifle through her bag and unearth a notebook. He finds himself completely unsurprised that she's brought notes. He sits on the couch and she takes an armchair that sits adjacent to it, taking a sip of water before setting the bottle down on the table next to them. She pulls her legs up underneath her and spreads the notebook across her lap, "Okay, question one. What is the deal with the pregnant werewolf chick?"

Klaus blinks, the question not being at all what he'd expected, "What?"

"It just doesn't make sense!"

"Einar's a hybrid, so a vampire and a werewolf."

"A dead one! He was made a vampire, _and then_ he triggered the werewolf curse. Triggering it doesn't make him, or his sperm, any less dead. He needs blood to survive still. So it's got to be a trick, right? Some witchy voodoo?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, love."

"Oh come on!" Caroline cried indignantly.

Klaus found himself grinning at how animated she was, "Sorry. It's a secret. Only Marcel and I know the answer, at this point, and it'll stay that way for a while yet."

"Ugh. Fine. I reserve the right to pester you about it in the future."

"As if I could stop you," Klaus says, and mentally kicks himself for the note of fondness, the thread of devotion, that was clear in the words and the way in which he spoke them.

They share a look then, and Caroline looks mystified. Klaus stays silent, in an effort not to make things worse. He's long since admitted that he feels something for Caroline, though he's never labeled it. He's not delusional enough to think that he knows her, not truly, though that's his own fault. And he's not sure how to even go about exploring the way she affects him, at this point, with his dismissive treatment of her standing between them. He's sure she's not immune to him either, if the occasionally flirtatious moments they've had recently are anything to go on.

She clears her throat, looks down to study her notebook and lets her hair hide her face from him for several long moments, "Okay. Next question…"

She throws him easy ones, and he can't help but be a little suspicious. She's not the only one who's watched a lot of late night _Law and Order_. Klaus is no stranger to insomnia, and that show was on constantly.

Caroline wonders about the names. He explains that they're all Old Norse. She questions Kol's in particular, claiming it was even worse than 'Helga.' She admitted the choice was apt once Klaus explained that 'Fritjof', Kol's character's name, meant 'one who steals peace'. She'd asked if there were any extra Mikaelson's Rebekah had neglected to mention and he'd assured her that no, Henrik and Freya were solely invented for dramatic purposes. She'd tactfully skirted the issue of his paternity though, since Mikael was long dead, he'd have had no problem admitting that particular element was, in fact, true. She'd asked questions about the mythology, was insightful about the plots, not afraid to say something critical, and Klaus found that he genuinely enjoyed the conversation. The more successful his work had become the less honest people were about how they really felt about it, he'd found.

Caroline was so open, emotions, thoughts and questions flitting rapidly across her face. Klaus finds himself trying not to stare too intently. The lack of guile is a big part of the reason he'd first sketched her. It's not something he's used to.

She'd steadily paged through her notes, and finished her water. The conversation petered out, and Klaus sensed that she was working up to something, was proven right when she said, hesitation evident, "So. About Violet."

"Ah, so you were trying to lull me into a false sense of security," Klaus teases, "just as I had thought."

"Oh, shut up. I actually was interested in all the other stuff, you know. I can see why so many people like the story."

"Thank you."

"Why'd you pick the name?"

"Marcel did, actually." Which is true, though Klaus had told Marcel to pick something timeless but not geriatric, much like 'Caroline' itself was. And he wouldn't mention that he'd rejected four others before agreeing to 'Violet.'

"I'm confused about the dates," Caroline says.

"Oh?"

"I did a little research. You're usually about 3 issues ahead of what's been published, from what I've read."

"That's right," Klaus confirms.

"Violet first appears in issue 29, as the sacrifice," Caroline shoots him a hard look of displeasure.

"True."

"Which was published in November of 2012."

"Also correct," Klaus said evenly. She was clearly getting annoyed at how he wasn't elaborating, but he's always liked what her temper did for her eyes.

"Why then? The first time I met you was over that New Year's trip, my freshman year of college. Years before. I moved to the city in July 2011 and our paths started crossing a bit more often. It just seems random."

Klaus really wished he'd thought to bring the bottle into the living room with him, so he could pour another drink, "It is. And it isn't."

"Seriously?" Caroline's fingers tightened on her notebook and Klaus suspected she was itching to throw it at his head, "You promised me answers, Klaus. Quit stalling. Rip off the damn Band-Aid."

Klaus rubbed the back of his neck and avoided her eyes, which were laser focused on him, and probably reading his nervousness loud and clear, "Right, fine." He reached under the coffee table and withdrew a stack of old sketchbooks he's stored there for just this purpose. He flipped through the oldest one until he found what he'd been looking for and handed it to her.

"It's me," Caroline blurted out, tracing the sketch with hesitant fingers.

And it was her. Not Violet, but Caroline as she'd been at eighteen, with a ski hat perched on her head and her eyes crinkled in laughter. It was dated December 30, 2007.

She flipped the page to see another, from the same day, of her and Rebekah, slumped together on a couch, half asleep. "These are…" she trailed off, glanced up at him in confusion.

"Creepy and stalkeresque?" Klaus finished dryly, "So I've been told."

"I was going to say beautiful. No one's ever… I mean, I'm not…" she closed her mouth with a snap, and shook her head, as if to clear it, "Just… why?"

"I guess I sort of felt as if I knew you, a bit, before we met. Rebekah and I are close so I heard all about the girls she was rooming with…"

"I imagine she phrased it less nicely," Caroline interrupted with a laugh.

"The word 'plebian' might have been used. You drove her mad. She's quite used to crushing everyone in her path and you wouldn't let her walk over you. And then you two slowly became friends, instead of enemies, and I knew her well enough to hear how thrilled she was about it, and how much you came to mean to her. So I was intrigued. And grateful, to be honest."

Caroline shrugs that off, "Bex is all sharp edges around an ooey gooey center. I'm glad we're friends and I don't want any gratitude. Get to the drawings."

"I don't quite know what to say. I suppose I just liked your face."

"You liked my face?" Caroline parroted, at a louder volume, her face creased with incredulity.

"You're very beautiful, Caroline. And engaging. I'm an artist, love. That's really all I need in a subject."

She once again gaped at him, "Are there more? Drawings, I mean."

"Dozens," Klaus told her, "at least one from each time I visited Bekah, or you came home with her for a holiday. More from after you graduated and moved here." She motions for the sketchbooks and he passes them over. She pages through them rapidly, lingering on the images of her. The silence is not the most comfortable thing Klaus has ever endured, but he's well aware her reaction could have been far worse.

"So if you've been drawing me for forever," Caroline says, setting the last book aside. "Why'd it take so long for me to make it into '_The Originals_?'?"

Klaus shifted in his seat uneasily. This part was one of the more difficult ones, "Do you remember meeting a girlfriend of mine, Greta, at that party Bekah threw a couple of summers ago?"

"Um, kind of? You guys didn't stay long."

"Because she recognized you. Unbeknownst to me she'd been looking through my sketchbooks without my permission. She was a bit perturbed."

"Ooh, doghouse for you."

"Precisely," Klaus agreed, "she'd only seen one or two, since I usually store the older ones out of the way, so in order to halt what was sure to be a tedious fight I told her I was working on a new character for the books, rather than that I just felt compelled to draw you."

"She bought that?"

"Mostly. We broke up shortly afterwards so it ceased to matter. I'd already drawn you in, as Violet, at that point."

"Why didn't you just kill me off?" Caroline asked curiously, "You had the perfect opportunity."

"Drama, to start with. And then you got popular."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. We were quite often criticized for the lack of well-developed female characters in the early issues. You've quite the following among the fans."

"Huh," Klaus could see that Caroline was kind of excited by that particular bit of news, though trying not to let it show, "I did get asked to take a picture at a comic book store on Tuesday."

"I know. I retweeted it. It's got quite a number of likes, last I checked."

"You have twitter?" Caroline exclaimed.

"Of course, love. It's good for business."

Caroline studied him, "Did not picture that," she muttered. "So why the romance angle?"

"To boost our appeal to a female demographic."

Caroline crossed her arms, and shot him an unimpressed look, "No, smartass. Why the romance between comic-you and comic-me?"

"I should think that was obvious."

"Well it's not."

"I fancy you."

Loud, startled laughter came spilling out of Caroline, Klaus remained silent while she collected herself. Had he really just said that? He'd not planned to say that.

Calming, she wiped her eyes, "No, really."

Klaus merely raised an eyebrow and nodded in confirmation that he'd not been bluffing.

"Okay, first of all, Kol was right? I'm never going to live this down."

"He's deceptively perceptive," Klaus commiserated, "you grow used to it."

"Why the constant cold shoulder? Are you eleven? You really should grow out of the pigtail pulling stage at some point."

If was a fair point, and Klaus was more than a little ashamed of himself. He struggled to explain, "I didn't quite mean to ignore you, honestly. I was almost two years out of university and you'd barely started. It felt a bit pervy, thinking of you as I did, so I did my best to avoid you, in hopes that it would go away."

Caroline's face remained skeptical and unmoved.

"And I'd had some not so pleasant experiences with Rebekah's friends…"

"I heard the April story," Caroline told him.

"Right. And then there was the fact that Bekah herself would've likely been livid, had I expressed an interest in you."

"So what you're saying is basically that you're a big fat coward?"

Klaus winced, found himself unable to deny it, "Perhaps. I do apologize, Caroline."

She snorted derisively, got to her feet, "Well this has been super enlightening, but I need to go now before I'm sorely tempted to do something I'll regret. Like punch you."

Caroline stalked towards the door, her entire body tensed, and bent to jerk on her boots, Klaus trailed after her, feeling helpless, having no idea what he should say, "Caroline…" he started.

"You don't get it, do you?" She stood, put her hands on her hips, "Clearly you've never been a teenage girl. Newsflash: it sucks. I was a super insecure one. I've worked my ass off to be more than that but every time we were in the same room, and you treated me like I didn't matter, all those stupid little doubts I had would come rushing back."

Klaus shoved his hands in his pockets, "I didn't…"

"Mean to?" she cut him off, "doesn't matter. I just need to think about this."

Klaus nodded, resigned. "Do you still want those autographs?" he asked. "For eBay."

"No. I want to keep the books," Caroline said quietly, biting her lip and avoiding his gaze. "I like the way you drew me. The perv jar's proving pretty lucrative."

Smiling slightly at her attempt at a joke, and tamping down his shock at her desire to keep his work, Klaus murmured, "Whatever you like, love," and opened the door for her.

She stood still for a long second, and Klaus would be hard pressed to name any of the emotions crossing her face. She finally scooped up her bag and brushed past him saying, "I'll see you around, Klaus," before she walked down the hallway without looking back.

* * *

**More Notes:** Yeah, that got crazy long. Klaus' first POV though, so he had a lot to say, I guess? We'll be back to our regularly scheduled, bite sized chapters, when we pick up in December. Sorry to leave on a weird note! Also, even though the chapters take place in different months, the time gaps are sometimes longer or shorter. This week was November 15 – 21 and the next section is slated to be December 5 – 11.

**About the graphic novel:** I think a lot of people had guessed the contents? It's basically TVD, with the Originals as the focus. Issues 1 – 20 are basically the origin story, plus how they dealt with being turned. How did they learn they could turn others? What was Finn's deal? Etc. Issues 21 – 30 are Klaus closing in on the doppelgänger (I've always wondered how he recruited the witches? And why they were so devoted), whatever Elijah was up to, and the rest of S2. Issues 31 -50 are seasons 3 and 4 and the 50th issue, which Caroline got an advanced copy of, and there's going to be a party to celebrate contains the 'However long it takes' line, hence why she was kind of floored by it.

The names I chose, just for fun:

Freya = Freya

Finn = Hakon (the highest son)

Elijah = Brant (sword)

Niklaus = Einar (one who fights alone)

Kol = Fritjof (one who steals peace)

Rebekah = Helga

Henrik = Henrik

Caroline = Violet

Mikael = Ove (full of terror)

Esther = Vera

Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	15. Caroline: December - Wednesday

**Notes:** My final Klaroweek update! Sorry it's a day late. I struggled a bit to get back into the groove with this one so hopefully in gets easier as 'December' progresses. Fair warning: It's going to take a while to get to romantic Klaroline and this fic is very much ensemble focused. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed and is still following along! I'm amazed at how popular these slapstick little drabbles have gotten and I always enjoy hearing what you think!

**DECEMBER – WEDNESDAY**

**CAROLINE:**

Caroline is in no way prepared for the traumatizing sight that greets her when she walks through the door of her apartment. It's Kol. Buck naked, though thankfully she can't see much. On HER couch. Wrapped in the afghan her Step-Grams had made for her when she went away to college. And halfway underneath a pretty redhead, both with a gross post coital glow to them. A post coital glow that was sinking into the upholstery. Gross. So gross.

This was a violation of so many rules and Caroline felt the irritability she'd been battling for the last two weeks come to a rolling boil.

She throws her keys on the kitchen island forcefully, and two heads swivel to look at her. The woman flushes and clutches her meagre covering more tightly.

Kol, the jackass, has the nerve to send her a lazy wave and a casual, "Hey, Caroline. You're home early," like it's perfectly okay that he's naked and defiling common areas when she'd explicitly stated, right from the beginning, that it was not.

And she was really not a fan of the implications behind 'home early.' Caroline was rarely home before six, unless she had an event in the evening, and events were marked in purple on the calendar she kept on the fridge. Kol would have full knowledge of them and he was smart enough to work his daytime booty calls around her schedule. Did his nonchalance mean this wasn't the first time he'd done this? She's pretty sure it did.

Drastic action was called for.

Caroline takes a deep breath, and calls on the drama classes she'd taken as electives in college, "'Hey, Caroline?' she shrieks and both the couch's occupants visibly wince at her volume, "don't you 'Hey, Caroline' me, Kol Mikaelson! How dare you!"

Kol's companion is looking anywhere but at Caroline and edging away from Kol nervously, though Kol merely rolls his eyes.

"After everything we've been through!" Caroline continues, flinging her scarf away forcefully, "I've given you the best years of my life!"

It's by no means the best performance she's ever given, but the girl on Kol's lap seems to be buying it as she hisses, "You said you were single!" and peels herself away.

Caroline lets out a wail, hoping it comes across as anguished, when she's actually trying pretty hard not to laugh at the soap opera-y ridiculousness she's peddling. She turns and stomps away to take off her coat, which has the added bonus of sparing her the sight of Kol's penis, because the girl is hurriedly shoving her legs into her jeans, leaving Kol naked on the couch.

Ugh. The germs.

"I am single," Kol insists, "That's just my roommate. She's a bit touched in the head, is all. Works too hard, sexually frustrated. Kind of a psychotic neat freak, too."

Caroline lets out a hysterical laugh, as she whirls back around, grateful Kol's covered himself with a throw pillow. "Oh, sure. I'm _just_ your roommate. Your roommate who you cook dinner for nearly every night."

"I like to cook."

The girl is glancing back and forth between the two of them and nope, Caroline wants her gone.

"He helped my put together this outfit," Caroline says confidingly, looking the girl in the eye. "Sounds pretty boyfriend-y, doesn't it?" She gestures pointedly to the admittedly very cute floral blazer Kol had convinced her to buy a couple weeks ago when he'd caught her hemming over an online shopping cart. Lies always sounded better when you prettied them up with honesty.

"Is that true?" The girl directs at Kol accusatorily.

"Technically, yes. But…"

"Save it," she spits out, brushing past Caroline, snagging her boots from the floor before stalking out of the apartment and slamming the door behind her.

Kol and Caroline regard each other silently for a few moments, "Did you enjoy that?" Kol asks dryly.

Caroline shrugs, "Honestly? Yeah, it was kinda fun. Hope it wasn't true love."

"Doubtful. I suppose this is where I should begin groveling?"

"Couldn't hurt." She kicks his pants toward him, "Get dressed."

"But I do my best groveling naked."

"Perv jar," Caroline replies and goes to grab a bottle of water. She listens to Kol getting dressed behind her, muttering resentfully under his breath about how he wasn't made of money. Which was kind of funny since him living like he _actually_ was made of money was the catalyst for this whole cohabitation situation in the first place. Kol Mikaelson, learning valuable life lessons, under her roof. She was actually kind of proud. Didn't mean she wasn't still pissed.

Kol joins her when he'd decent, snagging the stool across from her, and grabbing an orange from the bowl in the center of the island, "Well? What's my sentence, Mistress?"

Caroline rolls her eyes, debates adding another fine for that one. Decides not to, since he'll be spending his money more wisely. And extravagantly. "You're going to steam clean the couch. And disinfect any other surface you think needs to be disinfected. And you're going to get my afghan drycleaned. Twice. And the throw pillow you just rubbed your junk on. Actually, let's make it all the throw pillows, just to be safe."

"That's it?"

"No. Are you kidding? Please. You're also going to make food that I request for dinner. Once a week."

"But…"

"You like to let the creative juices flow, or whatever. Don't care."

"Fine," Kol agrees grudgingly.

"And we're totally going over the rules again." And she'd maybe drop some hints that his three month trial period was about to expire. Caroline was still wavering about extending their agreement. Most days she leaned towards letting him stay. He wasn't _that_ bad and who's to say a random stranger who answered a want ad wouldn't be worse? And she did like the food.

And then there were days like today.

"I can't wait," Kol deadpans sarcastically.

"You brought this on yourself, buddy." Caroline snags some of his orange wedges and he doesn't protest.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Seriously, don't do it again. I'll have Mrs. Harris spy on you and buy a blacklight if I have to. Just keep it in your room."

Kol nods and she's reasonably optimistic that she's gotten her point across. Which is good, because she's not entirely certain where she would even buy a blacklight. And she'd rather not sit through the lecture about everything she's doing wrong in her life that Mrs. Harris would deliver if Caroline were to ask for a favor. "Why are you home so early?" Kol asks, "I've barely seen you these last two weeks."

Caroline avoids his knowing gaze, "No big reason. The nightmare wedding was last Sunday. I have a short lull until the back to back holiday parties start up. I have some emails to return but I can do that here so I took the opportunity to take a half day."

"And throwing yourself into work, and don't think I don't know about the extra sessions at the gym, wouldn't happen to be your crafty way of avoiding Nik, would it?"

Caroline stiffens, damns the perceptiveness Kol really chooses the _worst_ times to whip out, "Of course not," she says dismissively, "and even if I was trying to avoid Klaus I wouldn't need to work so hard at it. He hasn't tried to contact me."

"Ah," Kol drawls knowingly, "miffed about that, are we?"

"No," Caroline denies, and if she's petulant about it Kol had better not mention it if he knows what's good for him.

He shoots her an infuriatingly patronizing look, "Right then. Because if you _were_ miffed about it I'd have to point out that he's only doing what you asked him to. If what he told me after I got him drunk last Friday is true, you requested time to think, and you really shouldn't hold it against the poor bloke if he's only doing what you asked."

"Wait, you're defending him now? What happened to all your gleeful enjoyment at watching him squirm?"

"You're such an only child. He's my brother, Caroline. Do I enjoy his misery occasionally? Yes. Do I want him to actually be miserable forever and ever? No."

Caroline can't help but think that's touching, in a weird way, and tells Kol so, "That's actually kind of sweet."

Kol looks mildly horrified, "I am not sweet, Caroline. Think of my reputation. My bad boy allure."

Caroline can't help the amused snort she lets out, "I'm pretty sure you don't have that, Kol."

"You only say that because you prefer my brother."

Caroline groans, "Can you stop with that?"

"Only once you stop living in denial. I'm only trying to help you, darling."

She lets her head drop onto the countertop with another pained groan.

Kol clears his throat, "Um, you might not want to put your face there until I've disinfected it."


	16. Rebekah: December - Thursday

**Notes:** First Rebekah POV! I thought it was time. Thanks so much for the reviews and notifications last chapter! It was great to hear your thoughts after I've been feeling kind of iffy about this one. And especially thanks to the anons who pop up in my Tumblr inbox (lalainajanes) to ask about fics from time to time. It's very motivating. I promise the return of Klaroline is coming very soon!

**DECEMBER – THURSDAY**

**REBEKAH:**

The second she hears the keys jangling in the lock Rebekah is on her feet, arms crossed, waiting for Nik to enter his apartment. With the way he's been dodging her calls these last two weeks it wouldn't be a surprise if he were to turn tail and run once he noticed her coat and boots in his entryway. Better not to give him the opportunity.

She'd taken slightly drastic measures to arrange this confrontation. Rebekah had stopped by Elijah's for a visit with some questions about an invented investment, and lifted Nik's set of emergency keys. Elijah has spares to each of their apartments, plus all the vacation homes. She'd have to talk to him about securing them better. There was a very good reason she didn't trust either Nik or especially Kol with the ability to let themselves into her home unsupervised. Elijah, being the responsible sibling, was the only one she trusted. But her trust was somewhat misplaced when he kept the keys in a kitchen drawer. He even labelled them because he was just that anal retentive. It had been simple enough to lift the correct set while Elijah was occupied with making proper tea, aided by Elijah's top of the line, whisper quiet, non-slamming cabinetry.

But what was a little breaking and entering between siblings?

Really, she's surprised Kol's not done the same, for more mischievous and/or destructive purposes. He'd been more than happy to aid her with setting up some surprises around Nik's apartment. Rebekah had personally been against the cream cheese deodorant set up but Kol had insisted. And she had warned Nik that there would be consequences to using her personal life in his comics. He'd put Caroline in there and once Rebekah had caved and read the whole thing (because she couldn't be the only one in the dark, could she?) she recognized Stefan as well. Nik should be glad that silly, admittedly juvenile, pranks were the only punishments she was intending to dole out.

Along with a lengthy conversation to let him know how displeased she was, of course. Likely why he'd been avoiding her, the cowardly wanker. Klaus had been a virtual hermit lately but with a few texts to Marcel and she'd known he'd had a meeting at his publishers this afternoon. Leaving her ample opportunity to plan and execute an ambush.

Nik stops short when he sees her and Rebekah is very satisfied by the brief look of deer in the headlights panic that crosses his face before he masks it with mild annoyance, "How did you get in here?"

Rebekah cocks her head and narrows her eyes, "Nice to see you too, Nik. How have you been? I've been near frantic with worry since I've been unable to get ahold of you in ages."

Her brothers are unfortunately some of the very few people who won't cave easily under the force of her ire, as they're rather used to it, so he merely toes off his boots and brushes past her, "Yes, you're increasingly vitriolic and profanity laced messages really conveyed your concern, sister."

"So you did get them? Good to know."

Nik heads into the kitchen without a backwards glance at her.

"I don't like to be ignored," Rebekah sniffs, following him, "as you very well know. And I knew you weren't actually dead as neither Elijah nor Kol received the silent treatment. Just me." Nik has busied himself with putting away the contents of the bags he's carted in and completely misses the hurt eyes and quivering lip she employs. They sometimes work where anger does not. But he's not looking at her so she drops the expression and lets out an irritated huff before taking a seat at the kitchen island. She begins to drum her nails on the marble surface as Nik continues to act as though she's invisible. It's fruitless, because she's not going anywhere, but she might as well let him be petulant for a bit. Let him get it out of his system.

It was highly annoying being surrounded by men who insisted that she was a moody, dramatic brat. Had they not met themselves? Honestly. No one was a moodier brat than Nik, or a more dramatic brat than Kol.

Finally, having meticulously stowed his purchases (and Rebekah hadn't been able to help the eyebrow raise at the number of bottles of liquor though from what she'd heard he and Kol had gotten impressively drunk over the weekend) Nik turns to look at her with an expectant expression, "Well?" he demands, "out with it."

"Not even offering your guest a drink? What would Elijah say?"

"Since you're technically an intruder, and not a guest, I imagine he'd refrain from lecturing me. And I do believe I'll need to speak to him about the precise definition of an emergency that would warrant the use of his spare key."

"He has no idea I took it. And I'll be speaking to him myself. Kol was kicking himself that he'd not thought up this plan first."

"Kol was here?"

"You just missed him." Rebekah allows herself a slightly evil smirk. Kol had advocated not letting Klaus know what they'd been up to, but Rebekah thought giving a couple hints was the way to go. Let Nik stew in the anticipation a bit.

"Why was he here?" Nik asks suspiciously.

"I required his expertise."

"With what, exactly?"

"Do you use Pinterest?"

"No," he replies, seemingly mystified.

"Too bad," Rebekah remarks lightly, "I've a board that you might find interesting. Tricks and pranks and things that people play on roommates and friends. Kol was, of course, more than happy to lend a hand."

Nik's jaw clenches, "What did you two do?"

"A few things. Six, to be precise. I'm sure you'll discover them, sooner or later. I did warn you what would happen should you use my personal life as inspiration for your work, didn't I? I think you're getting off rather easy."

"Stefan was just your friend when I drew him in as the doppelganger's suitor. And I was just testing you, to see if you'd actually stopped reading."

Rebekah rolls her eyes, "I figured the dates out myself, thanks. And you did a reasonably good job of disguising him. But you used him, nonetheless, after I expressly told you not to. And then there's Caroline."

Nik stiffens at the name but his expression remains carefully neutral, "Caroline and I have already discussed my use of her likeness. I'd thank you to stay out of it, Rebekah."

His tone does not invite further discussion but Rebekah ignores it, "I would, if you weren't being a tremendous moron."

"I am not…"

Rebekah interrupts his offended denial, "Do not even try to deny it. Start to finish you've mucked this whole thing up. You've spent years acting like a pimply teen and I'm honestly a bit embarrassed for you."

Nik's gaze darkens, but unluckily for him she's equally immune to his less than stellar moods, to she merely returns the hard look, "This is none of your business," he states warningly.

"It is absolutely my business. Caroline is my friend and I'm not happy about the way you've treated her." Rebekah was also ashamed that she'd never noted anything odd in Klaus' treatment of Caroline, or how it had made her best friend feel. Caroline herself had glossed over any lingering bruised feelings when they'd discussed it last week. But both Stefan and Kol had insisted it had affected Caroline more deeply than she wanted Rebekah to know. That was not acceptable to Rebekah, not at all. Caroline had taken it upon herself to deliver a variation of the classic 'You break her heart, I'll break your face' speech to Stefan when he and Rebekah had started dating, despite the fact that Caroline and Stefan had been friends long before Rebekah had entered the picture. There's no way Rebekah wouldn't return the favor when Caroline's pursuer was her own brother.

Guilt enters Nik's eyes and his body relaxes, "I know," he says quietly, "and I apologized. I didn't mean…"

"To be an insensitive dunce? Men rarely do." His lips press together mulishly and he shifts but he doesn't lash out in reply. It's a good indicator that he is genuinely contrite, so Rebekah softens infinitesimally, "Look, you're my brother, and I love you, even if you lack a single iota of emotional intelligence. But Caroline's my best friend. If you're planning on hurting her I suggest you don't. I'll be forced to act far more harshly. I'll make you long for the days of childish pranks."

Nik nods once in agreement.

"Glad we understand each other. You might be my favorite brother but I do have more. I'm quite certain you could be demoted, if I was so inclined. Both Elijah and Kol would be far more fun to shop with than you are, anyway. Now, pour me a drink and we'll plan out how you're going to untangle this mess."

"You want to help me?" he asks skeptically.

"Of course. You've shown an astounding lack of skill in picking tolerable women to be interested in. I actually like Caroline. Why wouldn't I want to help you?"

Nik doesn't look entirely convinced but Rebekah supposed she can't really blame him. She does have a tendency to be a bit territorial. But really, it would work to her advantage, should he and Caroline manage a happily ever after. Rebekah's not especially fond of expanding her social circle, first of all, so she'll not have to deal with either of them selecting a significant other that she doesn't enjoy. And second, she could spend more time with both of them. Instead of splitting her time, going to dinner with Nik and a random woman, then going to brunch with Caroline and a random man, she'd just go to dinner _and_ brunch with Nik and Caroline. Win win.

"Besides, Stefan and I our hosting Christmas dinner together for the first time. I'll not have you two ruining it for everyone with your awkwardness."

Nik seems to accept that and gets up, pouring the drinks she'd requested, "I'm not entirely certain I need your help," he tells her once he's seated again.

Rebekah shoots him a pitying look, "Oh you definitely do. Now, apologizing and explaining was a good first step."

"Why thank you," Nik mutters sarcastically.

"But then proceeding to ignore her for two weeks?" Rebekah continues, plowing over his interruption, "not so smart."

"She asked me to."

"She asked for space, not radio silence. You don't tell a girl you fancy her and then ignore her! Especially after she's confessed that your previous treatment made her feel insecure."

"She told you that?"

"Let's just say you're not the only one whose lips get loose when alcohol is applied. I suggest a brief, casual conversation to start with. You've not officially invited her to the party on Saturday, have you?"

"No. But Marcel did."

Rebekah barely restrains herself from reaching across to deliver a smack to his head, "Oh? Did he? Well than I should perhaps make my way to him with my matchmaking endeavors. Lord knows he'd probably be less dense than you."

"That won't be necessary," Nik says tightly, "I'll stop by her office tomorrow."

Rebekah nods in satisfaction, "Good. Keep it casual, not too flirty. You'll not make any progress if she thinks you're not trustworthy. And Nik?" He looks up at her, probably noting how firm a tone she'd used. Rebekah holds his eyes, showing her resolve and hopes that reiterating how serious she is about protecting Caroline will make him understand that she's not to be trifled with, "Be trustworthy. Or else."


	17. Caroline: December - Friday

**Notes: **The struggle continues with this section! I am allergic to angst, you guys. Even a little kills me. Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts on the last chapter! I love hearing your thoughts. We delve a little more into Caroline's feelings in this chapter (and that will continue in the next two sections). Also, if anyone out there makes covers I would love to have one for this story (and my others!). I'm sick of the weird gray face and I'll happily trade writing for something pretty. On with the story!

**DECEMBER – FRIDAY**

**CAROLINE:**

1:30 PM on a Friday and Caroline is one part exhausted and three parts annoyed.

The annoyed is courtesy of work.

One of her current clients (whose teacup Yorkie wore diamonds and cashmere!) kept adding things that she absolutely _had_ to have at her party. Fire dancers. Ice sculptures that poured top-shelf vodka. Out of season, and hard to find, stargazer lilies. And if she wasn't tacking on new requests then she was changing her mind about things long since decided on. 'Cupcakes are over, Caroline. Let's do doughnuts,' she'd said just that morning. The woman seemed to have no idea that things, and these changes, cost actual, real life, money. Caroline's contingency funds had already been eaten up and the party was still weeks away. Looking at columns of numbers, trying to wrangle the budget, is giving Caroline a headache.

She's grateful for the distraction the ping of the interoffice memo system provides.

Until the message box pops up.

**Megan Crewe (Assistant Planner):**

_Dimples McAccent is on his way back. I'm swamped up here so he's got your lunch._

Caroline's initial reaction, after the meaning sinks in: panic.

The exhaustion she's fighting, that the copious amounts of caffeine she's ingested, is barely managing to keep at bay? The product of a restless night brought on, in large part, by the man who'd apparently just shown up at reception.

She'd refused to cough up Klaus' name, despite constant badgering from Megan and a few of her other coworkers (none of whom would hesitate to stalk his social media accounts), but the silly nickname leaves no doubt of just whose arrival in imminent.

And Caroline's not entirely sure how to feel about it.

Her way of dealing with The Klaus Situation (as she's dubbed it in her head) these last two weeks has been: avoid, avoid, avoid. Productive? Nope. Mature? Not really that either. She might be mild to moderately abashed at her own behavior, head in the sand wasn't really her style, but no one needs to know that.

Her friend's reactions have been a mixed bag. Stefan had flat out stated that he wasn't getting in the middle. Enzo's mostly been humoring her refusal to talk about it. Rebekah's brought it up Klaus at every opportunity, but Caroline's been deflecting and redirecting like a pro (save that one tequila fueled night Caroline's pretending to have no recollection of), and Bekah usually got exasperated enough to either accept a change in subject or, more frequently, storm off in a huff. She's so going to have to do something to make it up to Bekah at some point.

Caroline's been avoiding Kol as much as she possibly can, given that they share an address, since he's not the type to back off of a touchy subject. Kol lived for touchy subjects.

But her luck with Kol had run out this week. First, walking in on that delightful scene on Wednesday (the whole apartment still smelled of those artificial forest smells cleaning products were so fond of) and then again last night. Kol had come home earlier than she'd expected him (and in a ridiculously good, nearly giddy, state that had left Caroline highly suspicious) and had brought up Klaus immediately, and often, until Caroline had retreated to her room. But not without bonus witty commentary on her cowardly exit.

But, after Kol's poking and prodding, The Klaus Situation had been all that she could think about. Even when she wanted, and later needed, to go to sleep. Caroline would never, ever, admit to Kol that he was right, but it was probably unfair of her to be annoyed at Klaus for being absent the last few weeks, when he really was just doing what she asked him to.

The irritation had stemmed from another realization: Caroline missed Klaus.

She'd gotten used to his presence, in her space and in her life, his snarky commentary and blunt opinions. It had been just about eight weeks since Kol had moved in, and she'd seen more of Klaus in those first six than she had in all of the previous years since she'd met Rebekah. He came over for dinner often, and he and Kol (and occasionally Elijah) sometimes joined her and Rebekah and Stefan for movie nights or drinks. They'd even gone bowling as a group (never again, Rebekah had vowed, as both Klaus and Kol were nearly as competitive as Caroline was and things had gotten a tad heated…)

The simple fact was that Caroline enjoyed Klaus' company, maybe more than she'd been aware of, until it had been absent. Klaus listened to her ramble (and sometimes rant) about her work, her mom's inability to take a vacation, and the fact that playing Christmas music in early November was a crime against humanity. He made her laugh and he was an expert at subtly pushing Kol's buttons (Bekah's too, though he did it less often) which was always fun to watch (and Kol totally deserved it). Caroline had come to consider Klaus something of a friend. Reading his graphic novel had been a blow to the way she'd seen him, and her perception of their burgeoning friendship. And then the revelations at his apartment had come and she'd been surprised (and everyone knew that Caroline and surprises did not get along) and so angry. The lingering hurt she'd felt every time Klaus had snubbed her over the years had bubbled to the surface. She'd had to get away from it, and from him.

But storming out probably hadn't been the greatest move. Mostly because she still had questions. Like, exactly how many people read _The Originals_? She'd done some Googling once it became clear that sleep wasn't happening. Recent articles reported that new issues were selling close to two hundred thousand copies. Which had been something of a relief since, in the grand scheme of things, that wasn't all that many people. Caroline could probably stop being paranoid that people were staring at her.

She still couldn't quite let go of him using her face without asking, without even bothering to let her know.

And then there was the whole can of worms that was the 'fancy' thing. That had required more research. Sure, it sounded super charming and adorable in its Britishness, but what did it even mean? The consensus seemed to be that it indicated a casual interest. Also a relief. Caroline could deal with casual. As a teenager, she might have sighed over the idea of a cute boy writing songs about her, harboring intense, unrequited feelings. As an adult that sounded like an awful lot of pressure.

There's a tentative knocking at her office door, and Caroline straightens in her seat, pulling down the sleeves of her cardigan nervously, before calling out, "Come in!"

Klaus pokes his head in, looking hesitant, "I hope I'm not bothering you?"

"No. Come on in. You're actually saving me from throwing this laptop out the window, so…"

Klaus smiles gently, and lets himself in, placing a paper bag in front of her, "The woman at the front desk told me to give this to you. And told me that I am to ensure that you eat at least half of it. She says you sometimes get busy, and forget, and to remind you that fainting's no longer trendy."

"Sorry about that. Megan's a little bit of a worrier. And also likes to remind us that she minored in English Lit," Caroline busies herself with unpacking her salad. She pays more attention to adding dressing than she really needs to, before looking up at Klaus. He's settled himself into the chair across from her, and is watching her warily, "So… how are you?" she asks, unable to help how stilted and formal it comes out.

"Fine, love. You?"

"Good. I'm good."

An awkward silence fell over them. Caroline takes another bite of her salad. Is horrified by how loud her chewing seems. Swallowing and letting out a sigh, she drops her fork, "This is awkward, right?"

"A bit. I'm…"

"No, no. Don't apologize. It's not all you."

Klaus clears his throat, "It's been brought to my attention that I've handled a number of things badly."

"Okay, look. You shouldn't have used me in the comic book without asking. And you definitely should have told me once Violet became popular. I get that it was probably hard for you but still. I feel…" Caroline struggles to articulate her confused thoughts, "not used, exactly. But like my privacy's been invaded somehow. I know she's not exactly me, but you still used bits of my life in there. I don't really know how to deal with that. You've already apologized. And I accept that I just…"

"It's only been two weeks for you, Caroline. I understand if you've not forgiven and forgotten."

"Ugh. Must you be so reasonable?" Caroline complains, only half-joking. "Makes me feel like I'm taking crazy pills."

Klaus shrugs, "I believe very few people would describe me as such. I am sorry. But I understand if it takes time. I even understand if you never do manage to forgive me."

"Never's a really long time."

"It is," Klaus agrees. "But I was actually speaking of these last two weeks. I assumed that you meant you had no desire to see me when you requested space. Rebekah informs me that I was perhaps wrong?"

Caroline can't help but shift uncomfortably, "Kind of? I mean, at the time, you weren't. But then later, you kind of were?"

"I don't follow."

Caroline can't help the short, rueful, laugh that erupts. That avoidance tactic is kind of kicking her ass now, isn't it? "You and me both. I'm kind of a mess, I think. It's probably my turn to be sorry. It's just… I got used to you. And then when you weren't there…" she trails off, because saying 'I missed you' seems like too big a confession.

But Klaus looks like he hears the unspoken words anyway. And he reads her well enough to know that the admission makes her uncomfortable, "Well," he drawls, leaning back in his seat, "I have quite missed Kol's dinners. I've had an awful lot of take away Thai food these last few weeks. Probably not good for me. I suppose I can grace you with my company occasionally."

Caroline rolls her eyes, recognizing that he's trying to lighten the mood, and slips back into banter mode, "Grace? I think you mean subject."

"Speaking of," Klaus produces a dark blue envelope. "An invitation. To the fiftieth issue party. I know Marcel mentioned that you'd be welcome, but I thought I'd make sure you knew. I'd like it if you came."

Caroline takes it from him, lays it carefully on her desk, "Do people know? That Violet's based on a real person?"

"I'm not really sure, actually. I've never confirmed it. Most people know I've taken inspiration from my life. Elijah's my lawyer so he's been credited. I assume people can see the resemblance if they really look. And a fan once snapped a picture of Rebekah and I eating lunch and posted it in a forum. They took it down when I asked but I imagine it circulated a bit."

"So if I go to this…"

"No one should bother you," he quickly assures her, "It's a small party. Mostly people who work for the publisher and the printing company. A few people who are involved in the TV show, a few friends of mine and Marcel's. My family. I'll not allow anyone to make you uncomfortable, I promise."

Caroline considers it. Complete avoidance of The Klaus Situation hadn't been working out so well. Maybe a little exposure would clear things up.

"And," Klaus continues, "to sweeten the deal, it's being catered by the same people who did Elijah's birthday. I seem to remember you being quite enamored with the food tables that evening."

"First, I'm pretty sure it's rude to comment on a lady's eating habits. Second, those potatoes were tiny bites of heaven. Third, does Kol know that?"

Klaus' brow furrows, "I don't think so? Did he not like the food? I also thought it was good but his standards are far more exacting than mine."

"Uh, he liked the girl who made the food," Caroline confides, "I caught her walk of shaming it out of his bedroom the next morning. She's been dodging him ever since."

"Fascinating," Klaus proclaims, a calculating look entering his eyes.

"Uh-oh. That's the sort of expression that makes me glad I'm an only child."

"Today is one of those days that I wish I knew what that state of bliss was like. Rebekah decided to exact a little revenge for my use of your likeness, as well as Stefan's. Kol assisted, and I'm betting made his own additions."

Caroline finds she's fighting a smile, "That explains Kol's mood last night. What did they do?"

The look Klaus shoots her is long suffering, "Several things. My next stop will be the drugstore, to replace every single product in my bathroom. They've not all been tampered with, but better safe than sorry. And I also need to replace the contents of my underwear drawer, which I found filled with nothing but neon colored, polyester g-strings this morning."

The laugh she's helpless to stop is a strangled half-snort of a thing that Caroline should be embarrassed about. Once it passes she forces her face into a neutral expression, "Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it. Thongs are weird at first but they have their uses. You'll never have to worry about panty lines again."

"I'll pass, thanks," Klaus says dryly.

He rises from the chair and Caroline tells herself not to look at his crotch. It's so not the time, considering that nothing's really been resolved, but come on. He'd basically just told her he was going commando. Of course she _wants_ to look. Finding Klaus attractive had never been the problem.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asks, seemingly hopeful, meeting her eyes squarely.

Caroline chews on her lip, still indecisive. But she'd missed Klaus, and she'll never know if that little kernel of friendship they'd started can be saved if she doesn't try, right? "Sure," she answers finally, "Why not?"

The smile Klaus gives her in reply in far less reserved than any of those he's offered her today, like he's genuinely happy she's agreed, "Good. That's good."

And Caroline finds that she can't help but smile back.


	18. Caroline: December - Saturday

**NOTES: **New chapter! This one actually came way easier than the last few! It wasn't supposed to go up until tonight but I'm going to an outdoor concert/fireworks thing (Happy Canada Day!) Also, this fic is now has a cover! Isn't cartoon!Violet precious? Thanks to **Giulia** (**cutiepieforbes** on Tumblr, Miss . Full . of . Light, minus the spaces becasue ffdotnet is weird, here), who made it for me! And thank you to everyone who's reviewed! This one's set to break my personal most reviews ever record in the next few chapters and it's a little mind boggling!

**DECEMBER – SATURDAY**

**CAROLINE:**

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Kol demanded, "You're making me nervous and I don't get nervous."

"Of course you get nervous. Everyone gets nervous."

"I don't."

"It's a psychological response to threats. Important to the continuation of the species. Survival of the fittest."

"Thank you, Dr. Forbes. Now hand the nice lady your coat."

Caroline offered a strained smile to the woman who had been listening to them bicker, but did as Kol suggested.

"And I think we both know that I am incredibly fit," Kol added, winking at the attendant as he took off his own coat, "I see you ogling me when I walk out of the shower."

"I do not ogle him," Caroline insisted.

The look the coat check girl shot her was skeptical.

"Okay maybe a little. He doesn't know the difference between a hair towel and a body towel. What am I supposed to do?"

The woman eyed Kol, a hint of appreciation in her gaze, "I'm not here to judge you."

Which meant she totally _was_ judging. "Ugh, Kol. I can't take you anywhere," Caroline complained. She ran a hand over her hair, regretting that she'd decided to pull it back. She straightened her blouse and took a deep breath. "Okay. I can do this. It's just a party. I plan parties. I am a party professional."

"Wonderful. An excellent mantra, darling. Can we go in now?" Kol held the door open and made an impatient gesture.

Caroline glared at him but walked into the room. She'd used this space once or twice, but years ago, before she'd moved on to larger events. The view of the Hudson was spectacular, if she remembered correctly.

Kol held out his arm. Caroline looked at it, then at his face, "Seriously? Have you been reading my books again?"

Kol merely raised his arm a few more inches, "Don't leave me hanging, Caroline."

Caroline rolled her eyes, and grudgingly placed her hand on his elbow, "Won't I cramp your style?"

"My style is un-crampable, thank you very much. The coat check girl is already warm for my form. You saw it."

Caroline tried really hard not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. "You are an excellent distraction, Kol Mikaelson."

"I know," he replied. Kol shot her a look out of the corner of his eye, softer and a touch concerned than usual, but quickly looked forward again. When he spoke again it was quieter, "It really will be fine, Caroline. There's a reason we sent Bekah in first."

Caroline turned to look at him, "What?"

"She got here a half hour ago. Nik and I figured someone would call her Helga, she'd make them cry. They'd immediately regret their life choices and call their mum. An example would be made, and then people would leave you alone. Quite a genius plan. Mostly mine, obviously."

Caroline bit her lip. God, for all that Kol could annoy the crap out of her, he could be so randomly considerate. She kind of wanted to hug him. But that would probably lead to comments about her wanting to jump his bones. She should at least wait until they were at home to do it and that way she could reap some benefits via The Perv Jar.

But, there was one thing she could do, "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Bonnie's here. You know…"

"The caterer from Elijah's? She's here?" Kol's eyes darted around, lingering on anyone in uniform. Didn't get nervous? Please. What a liar Kol was. "Wait, why aren't you supposed to tell me that?"

Caroline shrugs, "Klaus asked me not to? Something about pranks."

"Those were Bekah's idea!" Kol exclaimed, and several people nearby glanced over. And Caroline didn't think she was imagining their eyes lingering on her.

"Not all of them," Klaus spoke up, and both Kol and Caroline turned, to him coming towards them, Rebekah and Stefan trailing behind. "Hello, Caroline."

"Hi," Caroline replied, smiling slightly in greeting. Klaus was more dressed up than usual, in a blue button down and a grey blazer, (less so than he'd been at Elijah's birthday, but Caroline's pretty sure denim had been banned at that event) and as a woman with excellent eyesight Caroline would be unable to deny that Klaus looked very, very good. Rebekah and Stefan joined them, preventing Caroline from having to think of anything further to say.

"Did you rat me out?" Kol hissed when Rebekah was within ear shot.

"Not intentionally! How could I when you didn't even tell me what you were doing? Besides, as if I would paw through Nik's underwear drawer."

"That's weird," Stefan interjected, "even for you guys. And your startling lack of boundaries."

Caroline pressed her lips together determinedly. Laughing at that would be wrong, right? Though it was probably a good thing neither Kol nor Klaus likely knew that Damon's fiancée was once Stefan's high school girlfriend. The Salvatore's weren't exactly a shining example of a functional family unit.

"Why did you steal his underwear?" Caroline asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm on a budget, Caroline."

"Okay?" Caroline phrases it as a question, not sure how he'd thought his newly poor status was an answer.

"I'm not about to wear Hanes, am I? Or Fruit of the Loom," Kol gives an exaggerated shudder. "Nik springs for Paul Smith. Not my favorite, but beggars can't be choosers. Though would it kill you to try a color, Nik? Or maybe a pattern. Anything other than black or charcoal grey? What if I want to wear khakis?"

No one spoke as they digested the meaning of that, "Are you wearing Nik's underwear, Kol?" Rebekah asked incredulously.

"Not right now," Kol answered, his attention having returned to trying to find a certain caterer in the crowded room. Perhaps feeling the heat of several gazes he returned his attention to the group. "What?" he asked, perplexed.

"Why would you do that?" Klaus wondered, his expression hilariously flabbergasted. Caroline kind of wanted to whip out her phone and immortalize it.

"Startling lack of boundaries," Stefan repeated.

"I only took the clean ones!" Kol cried defensively, "I tossed the ones from the laundry in the dumpster."

"I'm not sure that makes it better," Caroline said slowly.

"Such an only child," Kol remarked, a common lament of his, "We used to take baths together. Ask Elijah to show you the pictures."

Oh, Caroline absolutely would be doing that. Because it sounded adorable, and highly embarrassing for those involved in said pictures.

"When you were children! I took baths with you too, Kol. Would you wear my underwear?" Bekah asked.

Kol shrugged, "In a pinch? Wouldn't be the first time I've worn ladies undergarments. You can't be going commando in high temperatures or high humidity. The sweat. The friction in delicate areas. It's quite uncomfortable."

"I could have gone my whole life without knowing that," Rebekah declared mournfully. "I'm going to need something stronger than champagne. Come with me, Caroline?"

"Sure," Caroline agreed, "I could use a drink."

Rebekah glared at her brothers, "No boys allowed. Sorry, Stefan."

Caroline shot Stefan a brief apologetic look before Rebekah dragged her away. Whatever conversation that was about to go on between Klaus and Kol probably didn't need an audience.

Though she'd totally be pumping Stefan for the details later.

Caroline notes that she and Rebekah garner several interested looks, from men and women alike, and her anxiety returns. They order martinis from the bartender and Rebekah turns to her as he begins to mix them, "So? How are you? I couldn't get away yesterday but I know my idiot brother dropped by your office."

"Bekah, don't call him that."

"Please. I've called him far worse."

"Well don't do it on my account," Rebekah opened her mouth to protest, "I mean it, Bekah. Whatever… weirdness is going on between Klaus and I shouldn't have anything to do with Klaus and you. I know it's hard for you not to butt into things…"

"Pot meet kettle."

"Okay, fine. That's accurate," Caroline admitted, only to be interrupted by a startled gasp next to her. A pretty brunette, who couldn't be much older than twenty, was staring at Caroline, eyes wide and excited, "Oh my god, you're Violet! You're real?! I can't believe Marcel never told me you were real!" she gushed.

Caroline could feel Rebekah stiffen next to her, but she held up a hopefully quelling hand. This girl was young, and seemed to mean no harm. Caroline would feel terrible if Rebekah crushed her soul.

"I'm Caroline, actually. It's nice to meet you...?"

"Davina," the girl offers, "Davina Claire. Marcel's an old family friend. My mom wouldn't let me start reading The Originals until I was 18 but my best friend used to sneak me copies at school. I love you. Or, well, Violet. And Einar. Klaus can be kind of a douche, though. But Marcel says he's not actually that bad."

Rebekah laughs at that, "He really doesn't like children."

"I'm nineteen!" Davina says, offended.

"Like I said," Rebekah sniffs, "children."

The bartender, in an excellent display of timing, sets their martini's down, and takes Davina's order of a Sprite. Caroline smiles at Rebekah, tips her head pointedly, "Why don't you go make sure Klaus hasn't killed Kol? That's a concern of yours, right? Pretty sure it's a big part of the reason Kol's my roommate."

"Ugh, fine. I suppose I ought to rescue Stefan. I'll catch up with you later, Caroline." Rebekah plucks her drink off the bar top, nods at Davina, and really she could have done worse, before walking away.

"Sorry about Rebekah," Caroline says, after a moment. "She's Klaus' sister, actually. So, I guess terrible first impressions are kind of their thing. It might be genetic."

"Is Klaus your boyfriend?" Davina asks bluntly.

It's a good thing Caroline hadn't taken a sip yet, because she likely would have choked on it. "What? No. No, of course not. I barely know him. Why would you ask me that?"

Davina's brows rose throughout Caroline's rambling, "Oh. Sorry, I just thought you and Klaus. Violet and Einar. Vionar, you know."

"Vionar?"

"You don't know about Vionar?" Davina asked, her voice pitching upwards incredulously.

"That's… not actually a word?"

"It's a ship," Davina explained.

"A ship?" Caroline repeated, feeling her confusion grow.

"Have you ever even been on the internet?" Davina asked, lips pursing, and Caroline was beginning to regret having Rebekah stand down. She'd forgotten what nineteen year olds could be like. She'd certainly not been at her best at that age.

Marcel appears at Davina's side, a warm smile on his face, "Caroline! It's good to see you again. Davina, your date's looking for you."

"Were you nice to Kaleb?" Davina asked, standing up on her tiptoes in an attempt to see over the crowd. "Because I like him and if you scared him away I'll be so pissed."

"Define nice?" Marcel asked innocently.

"Ugh," Davina groaned, turning away from him. "Will you take a picture with me later, Caroline? My friend Monique will never believe you're real."

"Uh, sure," Caroline answered. Davina beams at her, and whirls away, without another glance at Marcel.

"Sorry about that. She's really into the books. Gets kind of intense about it."

"No! She seems sweet. But what's a ship?"

Marcel grinned, "How much have you delved into the fan stuff online?"

"Not far at all, actually. Why?"

"It's part of that. Short for 'relationship.'"

"Oh. Okay. I guess I get it now. But Violet and Einar aren't together, together. Right?"

"Not in canon," Marcel says with a shrug, "at this point in time, at least. But I can't give away any insider knowledge, you understand, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Spoilers. You're publisher would kill you. Kol was livid that I got an advanced copy of the 50th issue. I guess that's not really allowed?"

"Not at all. Especially this last year. There was very limited access. I had a copy, Klaus must have given you his," Marcel remarked, before glancing over her shoulder, "Oh, speak of the devil."

Caroline takes a big sip of her drink, makes a mental note to leave a good tip, because the bartender did not skimp on the gin, something she appreciates at the moment.

"It was good to see you again, Caroline. I'm sure we'll run into each other again," Marcel touches her arm briefly before he leaves her side, and meets Klaus a few paces away. They speak quietly but Marcel walks away laughing and Klaus with a scowl.

It melts away as he reaches her, and orders bourbon neat. It's on the tip of Caroline's tongue to inquire about how things went with Kol but she hesitates. Does she really want to have another conversation about Klaus' underwear? But Klaus speaks first, turning to stand with his back to the bar, "How are things going?"

"With the Violet thing? Not too bad. I feel a little bit like I'm standing here in my underwear, with the way people are looking, but the only person I've talked to Davina and she was nice."

Klaus winced, "And nosy, I'd bet. She's forever asking questions."

Caroline smiled, "Yeah, she's not a big fan of yours either. Me she likes. Also, Vionar."

Caroline watches him carefully for a reaction, and his eyes lift to the ceiling in exasperation. "Of course she did. I'll have to thank her for that."

Caroline nudges him with her elbow, "Hey, secrets bad, remember? I have a tendency to ferret them out. And react not so well."

He turns to her, his expression surprised, "What do you mean?"

"Threatening to punch you was probably uncalled for," Caroline says with a grimace.

"Nonsense, love. Have you met my family? Threatening acts of violence is practically a show of affection."

Caroline lets out a quick laugh, "That sounds about right, now that you mention it. Explain this ship thing to me."

"I try to stay out of it, actually. I'm not the best person to ask."

Klaus turns to meet her eyes when he says it, and Caroline is pretty sure he's being honest. "Guess it's more internet research for me. Good thing it's Sunday. I've had way too many sleepless nights because of you lately."

"Oh really?" Klaus asks with a hint of a smile, "Tell me more."

Caroline points a finger at him, "Not like that and you know it."

Klaus sobers, "I know."

Caroline sighs, nudges him again, "Don't be a downer at your own party, Klaus. Seriously. That's advice people usually pay for, you know."

"I'll bow to your superior knowledge, love," Klaus says with a nod, finishing his drink. "Now, I have to go and make a speech of some sort. Elijah had to leave early, but I'm supposed to invite you to brunch tomorrow."

Caroline hesitated. Brunch at Elijah's was a monthly thing. She'd been invited to the last one, but weaseled out over a work engagement, "Well…" she stuttered, groping for an excuse.

Klaus was watching her knowingly, "Kol assured him that your calendar was clear."

"That traitor!" Caroline gasps.

Klaus chuckles, "You should know by now that Kol lives by an 'every man for himself' code. It's really not that bad, Caroline. What's the problem? You've spent plenty of time with us en masse, handled it better than most."

"Not at Elijah's! What do I even wear? Do I need one of those giant hats? Where would I even buy a giant hat?"

"It's not a royal wedding, sweetheart."

"I know that. Wait, have you been to a royal wedding?"

Klaus shakes his head, clearly trying not to laugh at her, the jerk. "No. And you can wear jeans. Elijah tried to make it a semi-formal kind of occasion but some of us refused."

"You and Kol refused, you mean. Bekah likes to get fancy."

"I didn't shave for a month," Klaus says, confirming her guess, "Kol wore socks with sandals."

Caroline squints at him, tries to envision a beard, "Does Elijah have pictures of that, too?"

"Probably," Klaus replies, "he claims the reason he collects the pictures is something about family memories, or some such drivel, but I'm quite sure he's just compiling blackmail material."

Privately, Caroline agreed. Elijah was smart like that, and seemed crafty under all the manners, "Alright then. If there will be embarrassing pictures I'm in."

"Excellent," Klaus proclaimed, "I'll let Elijah know to set a place for you," they shared a smile, and lapsed into the most comfortable silence they'd managed to share since before the Violet bomb had dropped. Klaus cleared his throat, looked at her for a long moment before adding, "I'm glad you came tonight, Caroline."

Caroline found that she was too.


	19. Kol: December - Sunday

**Notes: **I'm late! Meant to get this up on Saturday. We are back to hitting my length goal (for once!) Thank you for the reviews last chapter! I'm glad everyone seemed to like Davina. We'll see if she pops up again. And FYI for those of you who maybe aren't on Tumblr The Klaroline Awards start tomorrow! Vote for your favorites!

**DECEMBER – SUNDAY**

**KOL:**

Caroline coughed into the crook of her elbow and Kol edged further away. She glared at him, Kol caught it in the shiny surface on the back of the doors, but did not turn her way, "Stop it!" she growled, "I'm fine."

Kol closed his eyes to hide the rolling they were doing and leaned against the wall as she cleared her throat loudly. For such a swanky building the elevators at Elijah's were on the small side. He almost wished he'd taken the stairs. Caroline had been hoarse and sniffle-y since she'd woken up, yet refused to acknowledge it. She'd changed her outfit four times (and he'd reassured her that yes, it was fine to wear jeans) mainlining herbal tea and popping vitamin C capsules. Kol had suggested Caroline go back to bed, and skip brunch (and why she wouldn't take the out, he did not know), but here they were.

Caroline had insisted that she absolutely, positively, _could not_ get sick. It just wasn't possible. Or doable. Or going to happen. It was December, she had said. Her work schedule was packed and she simply did not have time for a cold to try to take her down.

Her determination was admirable, Kol supposed, if entirely useless. Anyone with eyes, ears and half a brain could tell that Caroline was not well, pale as she was, her eyes slightly bloodshot. So Kol gave her a little credit for her commitment to lying to herself. He was not a big fan her insistence on spreading the germs that infested her body, however. Kol had forced Caroline to stay at least two meters away from the quiche he'd made that morning, at all times, until it was safely packed away.

Caroline coughed again and Kol wished he had some hand sanitizer with him. He's sure Elijah has some, so he'll just have to remember to nick some from the guest bathroom.

In the meantime, as a preventative measure, Kol darts out of the elevator as soon as there's a wide enough gap in the doors. Not a shining example of the manners that had been drilled into him as a child. Ladies first, and all that rubbish. But Caroline didn't really count as a 'lady' in Kol's opinion. He barely even bothered to check out her legs in the tiny shorts she wore to bed anymore.

He'd have to remember not to say that in front of Elijah though. Or Nik. Even if he didn't mean it disparagingly at all. Because he didn't want a lecture (Elijah, for a man who had yet to produce a spawn, had a superb 'I'm not mad, just disappointed face' that Kol had often endured) or a black eye (Nik's a volatile wanker on a good day and Kol likes his face to remain pretty and unbruised).

Caroline mutters, "Rude!" just loudly enough for Kol to hear it as she follows him down the hall.

"Sorry, darling. I don't want to touch anything you've touched until your plague has been razed."

"I'm not sick!" Caroline exclaimed, speeding up and stomping past him. Her forcefulness was entirely ruined by the sneeze that came roaring out and Kol flinched away.

Kol opened his mouth, an 'I told you so' primed to come out, but Caroline pointed at him and bit out, "I will lick every surface in our apartment if you don't zip it, Kol Mikaelson! We're doing the power of positive thinking, alright? And it _will_ work."

Closing his mouth, Kol considered her thoughtfully. On the one hand her obsessive compulsive neat freakiness would probably stop her from actually doing any licking of countertops or doorknobs. On the other, he'd learned to never underestimate her insane stubbornness. Better not risk it. He had a coffee date with a certain caterer next week, despite Nik's best efforts at sabotaging him last night, and phlegm was never attractive.

Kol nodded once, "Fine. You win."

"That's right I win."

Kol pressed his lips together to keep in a retort and knocked on Elijah's door. It was quickly thrown open by Rebekah. Bekah was also casually dressed, in an outfit quite similar to Caroline's (though Kol was quite sure Bekah's had cost as much as a used car, since she still had access to actual money, and not just the paltry earnings of her labor) which would hopefully quell his roommate's urge to obsess over the dress code should she happen to come to one of these again.

Rebekah and Stefan were in the entryway, and had obviously also just arrived. "Sister. Salvatore," Kol greeted, shucking his coat, "I feel like I've seen more of the pair of you recently than I really want to."

Kol jumped slightly as Caroline poked him (hard, with nail!) in the side as a chastisement. Stefan ignored him but Rebekah puffed up indignantly, and was just about to start screeching if the look on her face, another that Kol was quite familiar with, was anything to go by, when she happened to glance at Caroline. Her brows rose and instead she blurted out, "You look awful!"

Caroline looked down and tugged on her sleeves self-consciously. Elijah tutted from the next room, "Manners, Rebekah. Please do not insult my guests. Take Caroline's coat and hang it up. Kol, if you wouldn't mind assisting me?"

There was an edge in Elijah's voice that either meant he'd bitten off more than he could chew, culinary speaking (he was better in the kitchen than either Nik or Rebekah, but still kind of an amateur, in Kol's opinion) or he had a concerned talk to deliver. As Kol couldn't for the life of him think of what he'd done recently (pranks and underwear thieving aside, and he, Nik and Rebekah generally kept Elijah out of their pettier squabbles – because none of them liked the disappointed face) to deserve a lecture he figured it was safe to join Elijah in the kitchen. There was always the chance that he had a general, "consider your life choices" speech to sit through, but Kol decided to risk it. Because he was hungry and also because dictating instructions to Elijah was a rare treat.

He took the dish with the quiche in it from Caroline, inspected it briefly to make sure it's protective coverings hadn't been breached, before he left the trio behind. He could hear Bekah fussing, demanding to know what was wrong with Caroline, why she looked like death warmed over.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen Kol spied Elijah, whisk in hand, looking perplexed. Nik was seated at the butcher block sipping coffee and watching Elijah with amusement. Taking pleasure in the rare moments Elijah's unflappability cracked open was something he and Nik always agreed was an enjoyable pastime.

"How's it hanging, 'Lijah?" Kol asked genially.

Nik hid a smirk behind his cup and Elijah took a deep, calming breath. He was likely itching to complain about the informal (and purposefully crude) address, and the nickname, but held himself back, "I bought a waffle iron. And it seems to be malfunctioning."

Taking two steps forward to peer into the bowl Kol saw the problem immediately and shook his head in mock disappointment, "It's not malfunctioning. You're malfunctioning."

Nik made a strangled laughing noise before commenting lightly, "I've been saying that for years."

"That's pancake batter," Kol lectured, unable to help adopting an extra officious tone, "waffle batter has more fat and sugar. And it's thicker. Only logical, don't you think? "

Elijah glanced at the batter and then at the fridge, "So I need to…"

"Add more fat and sugar? Yes." Sensing Elijah's hesitation Kol walked around the island and tugged the bowl towards him, "You know what, why don't I just do it?"

"Please do," Nik answered, before Elijah could. But Elijah relinquished his hold easily enough.

"Rebekah, I swear to God, if you don't quit trying to feel my forehead…" Caroline rushed into the kitchen, Rebekah and Stefan on her heels.

She paused, seeing Klaus, and nodded at him. Nik offered a small smile in return. Kol noted the lingering awkwardness and kind of wanted to lock them in a room together until they managed to work that out. He briefly considered making it worse, as a form of payback. Nik had told several stories to Bonnie Bennett last night. The kind of stories a man preferred a woman not to know. But watching them, he hesitated. Caroline perched gingerly on the stool next to Nik, keeping her arms tucked into her body, glancing at his brother out of the corner of her eye. Nik straightened from his slouch, to give her more room. And really, it was all just so pathetic that Kol found he hadn't the heart to make it worse.

Spending so much time with his family was making him soft and squishy and he didn't like it at all.

Elijah slipped into host mode, a much better fit than cook mode, and asked Caroline how she took her coffee. Kol looked at Elijah's mess of a batter and decided to start fresh. He turned his attention away from the middle school mating dance Nik and Caroline were engaged in. Someone had to make sure that they got something edible, after all. Grabbing another bowl he started instructing, "Stefan, be a dear and preheat the oven to 350, will you? I'd ask Bekah to do it but I'm sure Elijah would rather she not start a fire. Again."


	20. Klaus: December - Monday

**Notes:** And we're just about done with December, one more to go after this! I'm planning a slightly longer jump into the next section - we'll pick up close the the end of January. And I'd just like to say thanks to anyone who nominated me for The Klaroline Awards! This story's competing in the Best Comedic Fiction Category and I'm in the running for both Best Comedy Author and Best AH/AU Author. You can go vote for your favorites (maybe find some new things to read!) until August 4th.

**DECEMBER – MONDAY**

**KLAUS:**

Klaus feels a bit winded, standing outside Caroline and Kol's apartment. The disapproving old bat that lived down the hall, and her demonic rat-dog, had just been getting into the elevator when he'd wanted to. So Klaus had taken the stairs at a virtual sprint, in order to avoid an interrogation in a small metal box. As any semi-intelligent person would do, he thought.

A quick glance at the panel above the elevator tells Klaus that the car is now only one floor below. He lets out a muffled curse as he digs Kol's keys out of his pocket.

Klaus had gotten a text from Kol this morning, glib but concerned in a roundabout sort of way, informing him that Caroline's illness had worsened overnight. Kol had to work, but didn't trust Caroline stay home and rest, and so he had sought backup. Kol's messages had said he was convinced that Caroline would drag her 'diseased carcass' to the office and infect the general populace, possibly causing an epidemic.

It was plain that Kol had begun to view Caroline as more than a roommate, and equally plain that he had no idea how to navigate a completely platonic relationship with a woman, especially one that had no obvious shelf life. But then who was Klaus to cast aspersions on his brother's ability to form healthy emotional attachments? He didn't have the best track record himself, as Rebekah liked to point out. Frequently and at great volume.

Kol had reached out to Bekah first, but she'd been unable to leave work, which had left Klaus as the best option to go check on Caroline. Klaus had quickly agreed when asked, cancelled his work plans with Marcel without any fuss (they were actually ahead, for once), and swung by the hotel Kol worked at. He'd picked up Kol's keys (and some chicken noodle soup Kol had instructed one of the sous chefs on how to make – which was now going to be today's lunch special at the restaurant, something Klaus could tell Kol was pleased about).

On the way to see Caroline, Klaus stopped at a drugstore, and picked up one of just about everything that said 'coughing,' 'sneezing,' or 'sore throat.' And a few boxes of the good sort of tissues, 3-ply with lotion, that didn't irritate skin. Plus assorted herbal teas.

Klaus knocks before he lets himself in, hearing the faint ding of the elevator just as he closes the door. He'd sent Caroline a text, assumed Kol had as well, but had gotten no response. Klaus just hopes she won't be alarmed by his entrance.

There's no movement, no sign of Caroline, but the TV's on. Klaus sets his bags down on the kitchen island, and walks further into the apartment, finally spotting a lump on the couch that he assumes is Caroline. She's wrapped in at least three blankets, curled into a ball, and he can only see the end of a blonde braid peeking out.

A hoarse, hacking cough causes the lump to shake, and a pained moan follows.

She's clearly miserable and Klaus feels pangs of sympathy but also anxiousness. He's probably not a person who Caroline wants to see right now, and he knows his ability to make things better for her are quite limited. Klaus walks around the couch and sits down next to Caroline, calling her name to get her attention.

Caroline stiffens and lets out another groan, burrowing even further into the nest she's made. Klaus grasps a handful of her coverings and pulls gently, "Come on, Caroline. I've brought soup, and I'll make tea, and I took the liberty of buying you all manner of over the counter drugs. Surely something will help."

"Ugh," Caroline mumbles weakly, "I must look like a zombie. A really gross one, who's been decomposing for like a year. Leave me here to die in peace."

"Ah, dramatic when we're sick, are we?" Klaus teases, "I suppose that's better than yesterday's denial."

Caroline pushes the blankets down enough to glare at him, her eyes red rimmed and shadowed, but still that lovely blue they turn when she's especially happy or annoyed.

"Don't make fun of me. I haven't slept. My throat's on fire. I'm freezing and I have so much work to do it's not even funny."

"I'm not making fun of you, love. I'm sorry you're sick. And you don't look like a rotted corpse at all."

She rolls her eyes but gives him a tiny smile, before she turns away to cough again. Clearing her throat she manages to sound sarcastic, "Wow, what a compliment. I'll try to keep my panties on."

Klaus decides to sidestep that one, because he doesn't think they've quite worked their way back up to flirting, and suggestive is the only way to run with a comment like that. "Do you have a tea preference? I picked up chamomile and mint, both are supposed to be good for colds."

"Mint please, chamomile's gross."

"Coming right up," Klaus responds, and then busies himself in the kitchen. He heats the soup while the tea steeps, rummages around until he locates crackers.

Returning to Caroline, Klaus sets the cup beside her and waits until she's upright enough before he hands her the soup. She murmurs her thanks and begins to eat, slowly. Klaus sits down next to her, and focuses on the movie playing on the television.

He can feel Caroline's eyes on him, every few minutes, but he ignores her questioning stares. His afternoon and evening are free, so Klaus has no problem waiting for Caroline to mull over whatever she's evidently dying to ask him.

When Caroline puts her bowl aside and turns to face him, feet clad in fluffy white bunny slippers poke out from under the bottom of the blanket. Klaus raises an amused eyebrow and Caroline says, "What? They were a Christmas present. And they're super cozy."

"I didn't say anything."

"You made judging eyes," Caroline accuses. She sniffles and reaches for a tissue. The blankets and the heavy knit cardigan she's wearing slip of her shoulder and Klaus reacts without thinking, reaching over to pull them back into place. The backs of his fingers brush Caroline's bare arm and shoulder and Klaus notices that her skin is cooler than it should be. She'd gone a little wide-eyed with his touch, and Klaus tucks that knowledge away to contemplate when other matters aren't so pressing.

"Do you have a heating pad? Hot water bottle, maybe?"

Caroline shakes her head, "No, it's fine. I'm not that cold anymore. But suddenly Rebekah's weirdly overbearing Florence Nightingale tendencies make sense."

Klaus ignores her and goes to grab another blanket from Kol's room, throwing it over Caroline when he returns, "Now, you should probably take some medicine."

"I hate cold medicine," Caroline grumbles, "it makes my head all fuzzy and I get sleepy."

"Sleep is good. Healing," Klaus counters retrieving his drugstore purchases and a bottle of water. Caroline's expression is mutinous when he returns and she looks pointedly away from the offered bag, "and I'm quite certain that the clerk at the pharmacy suspected I was setting up a Meth lab so be a dear and pick something you like. For me," Klaus lets his words turn coaxing and swings the bag slightly. Caroline makes a face but snatches it from him and begins to paw through its contents.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about the meth lab," she notes, "you really didn't have to do this."

"I know I didn't have to, love. I wanted to."

Caroline picks a box and busies herself with popping out two capsules, "Well, thank you," she says, sounding almost shy.

"You're welcome. Now, please explain this movie to me," Klaus requests, gesturing to the screen as he sits once more.

"The blonde is Jodi. Scrappy first year student at the American Ballet Company. Bad feet, tons of heart. Involved in a love triangle with bad boy dancer dude and nice guy dancer dude. Both of whom look insanely good in those tights."

Klaus doesn't know that he's ever admired another man's thigh muscles but he can see what Caroline's talking about. And makes a mental note to possibly up his time at the gym.

"Dance movies are my happy place," Caroline continues. "But we can watch something else if you're going to stay. I mean, you don't have to. I'm sure you've got better things to do than babysit me while I'm sick and cranky and…"

"I really don't," Klaus assures her. "And I'm fine with this. You need a happy place more than I do, I think."

And since she's finally resigned herself to taking the cold medicine, Klaus assumes she'll be out cold in no more than a half hour.

They both fall quiet, and Klaus tries to pay attention to the movie, but he can feel Caroline staring again. After a few minutes he glances over, catching her eye. He expects her to look away, but she surprises him, and continues peering at him thoughtfully. She bites her lip, and appears to make a decision, declaring, "I think we should be friends. Officially."

Klaus can't help but smirk at her wording, "Officially? Is there something I have to sign? A commemorative bracelet, perhaps?"

"No one likes a smart ass, Klaus."

Klaus grins at that, "You do. You like Kol, and Bekah neither, of whom are strangers to biting observational witticisms. Even Elijah does it in his own way, though no one ever really notices, because they don't expect mockery from such a gentlemanly type. Your friend Enzo? Also fits the bill. Stefan, even."

Caroline huffs exasperatedly, "Okay, okay. Fine. I have a type. But you forgot you. I do like you. And I want to move past the weirdness. So I guess I forgive you for not telling me about Violet. But don't lie to me again. That's a deal breaker."

"I won't," Klaus promises, "I wouldn't, Caroline."

She shifts, averting her gaze, "And I know you said that you feel other stuff for me. But I don't know about that yet. And I understand if that makes the friend thing tough and if you maybe don't want…"

"Caroline. Stop," Klaus says insistently. He feels like a bit of an arse, since he keeps interrupting her. But the tangent she's about to go on really isn't necessary, "I'd like to think I can still be friends with a woman, regardless of any other feelings I might have. I still enjoy your company, love. I did so even when you were upset with me, actually. Friends is fine."

"Okay," Caroline says, releasing an audible breath, "Good. I'm glad," she grimaces slightly, seemingly embarrassed, "and I'll stop babbling any day now. Promise."

"I won't be holding my breath, sweetheart. But then I like the babbling too."

Caroline snorts and leans back, wiggling down into the couch arm, her legs stretching out until they press against the outside of his thigh, "You can dial back the charm, Klaus. I won't change my mind."

And Klaus would do his best to ensure that she never did.


	21. Caroline: December - Tuesday

**Notes: **And this will be a wrap on December! January will begin posting on August, because it was a birthday request. Expect a bigger time jump. Thanks to everyone still reading, and I appreciate the reviews on the last chapter!

**DECEMBER – TUESDAY**

**CAROLINE:**

Listening, with half an ear, to Kol and Enzo debate European airlines, Caroline mentally pats herself on the back for a job well done.

Was there such a thing as a friendship matchmaker? Because there totally should be.

Caroline had thought that it might help more group get-togethers happen if Kol and Enzo were to hit it off. She loved Enzo, but he'd proved a tiny bit tricky to integrate into her circle. Oh, the girls at work adored him (and his accent and most especially his biceps) but Stefan? Not so much. And Enzo and Rebekah had a weird love/hate thing going (which Caroline kind of suspected Stefan resented, but he'd never said anything, so she'd never asked. Because awkward).

So she'd been banking on the whole 'loveable shit stirrer' thing bonding Kol and Enzo, which would in turn give Enzo an ally. Theoretically he would have a better time when they all got together, and would maybe be more inclined to accept the invitations Caroline issued. Her parties were excellent, damn it, and Enzo should come to more of them.

Plus, Kol didn't seem to have a whole lot of friends in the city. He got along with his coworkers well enough to join them for post work drinks, sure. And Kol had a lot of acquaintances, most of who seemed to pop into the city for a couple days, and then pop out just as quickly. From what Caroline had gathered the various people Kol had met on his travels mostly fell into the category of more money than sense.

Kol might have been a card carrying member, not too long ago, but he'd been pretty brutally booted out of that category. He couldn't just drop everything on a whim, since he had an _actual_ job, and a couple of responsibilities, these days. His trust fund baby friends wanted to go to fancy restaurants and clubs, and Kol couldn't afford the cover charges or the prix fixe menus, so he had to turn down most offers to go out with them. In Caroline's opinion, a real friend wouldn't want to go places you couldn't, but she kept her mouth shut.

Caroline and Kol didn't really have deep heart to hearts about their emotions (Caroline was game, but Kol wasn't really the type. But then Bekah wasn't either and Klaus had proven to suck at feelings, too) but it looked like he was coming to some realizations that his old travel buddies weren't really reliable.

Which is why she was willing to share Enzo. Because Kol didn't have a bestie, and Caroline was a big believer in those. And Enzo was basically the most stubbornly loyal person on the planet, and she'd thought that Kol would appreciate that in a person. For all the bickering they did, and the issues they had, the Mikaelson's would walk through fire for each other.

Caroline had texted Enzo that earlier that morning to invite him to over, tempting him with food. She hadn't gone to the office again today though she'd felt way less like she was going to die, and had managed to put on actual clothes. She'd even gotten some work done on her laptop. Her stress level was slightly reduced, even though she's pretty sure she'll be working over the weekend to make the time up – stupid faulty immune system! Caroline had used the excuse that she was going a bit stir crazy, which wasn't even a complete lie. She loved her apartment but she also loved going outside of it.

Enzo had brought wine (red, something fancy enough that Kol approved). He'd fussed a bit over her, in that semi useless but adorably concerned way menfolk seemed to have perfected, before going to chat with Kol. Caroline, listening in from her perch on the couch (the hot water bottle Kol had brought home yesterday, probably ordered to by Klaus, Caroline assumed, under her feet), was surprised by how quickly the awkward part ended. She'd felt a bit like a proud mother watching her baby make friends at the playground. It made sense, since both Kol and Enzo could be described as sociable. And after approximately ten minutes Caroline had begun to feel like the third wheel on their bro-date.

Mission accomplished, she supposed.

They'd mostly been talking about traveling, a subject where Caroline had nowhere near their level of experience. And frankly she was not that interested in comparing the sexual prowess of ladies from various beach locales.

So she grabbed her computer again, and tuned them out.

Rude? Probably. But Enzo and Kol would live.

Caroline was just finishing up an email, to the manager of a new venue she was considering, when she noticed silence coming from the kitchen. Probably not a good sign. Didn't people with kids say that silence was bad? Caroline figured Enzo and Kol kind of counted. Except worse, because they had access to alcohol. And matches. And an internet free of any parental filters.

She hits 'send' and slowly turns her head to look into the kitchen, only to find both Enzo and Kol staring back at her with matching smug smirks.

Sometimes, Caroline reflected, what seems like a great idea comes around and bites you in the ass. Case in point? Introducing Enzo to Kol. Or at least that's what she thinks the sinking feeling of dread in her stomach means.

Because another favorite pastime both Kol and Enzo share? Giving Caroline shit about her life choices in a (mostly) affectionate way.

"Gorgeous, Kol's just been filling me in on your new friend, Klaus."

Caroline does her very best to keep her face blank, lest they pounce on any weakness. She knew she shouldn't have mentioned the friends talk to Kol!

"It seems," Enzo continues, "like you've skimped a bit on the details. I'm hurt," he places a hand over his heart and gives her the sad, puppy eyes.

But Caroline's immune to them so she scoffs, "I have not! And are you two seriously gossiping about me when I'm in the room? At least wait until I leave, geez. You guys never would have survived my high school cheerleading squad."

"You were ignoring us, so we decided to make our own entertainment," Kol counters, "and I think I had plenty of talents that would have made me very popular with your cheerleader friends."

"Perv Jar," Caroline demands sternly, "double for the reference to sex with high school girls, for sure. It was weird and wrong."

Kol's taken to carrying ones in his pocket at all times so he digs a bill out and drops it in the jar like it's an old habit (which it is quickly becoming), before arguing, "But I used the past tense! I would have also been in high school, therefore it was perfectly circumspect."

Enzo observes their bickering with an air of gleeful amusement. But if he thinks The Perv Jar has some kind of guest immunity he's got another thing coming. Caroline's watching him.

But she decides to let Kol's technicality slide. Mostly because of the nice thing he'd done yesterday, which resulted in her toasty warm toes. She's not completely heartless, after all.

"Well, nevertheless, I do believe I should arrange to spend some quality time with this bloke," Enzo declares, with a theatrical crack of his knuckles.

"I'm sure you will eventually," Caroline responds, slightly confused, "since Kol's your new best bud and all."

"Oh, come on, Caroline. Just admit that you and Nik are going to get married and have adorable blonde babies. A surly one and a sunny one, I think. Uncle Kol will be their favorite, obviously."

Caroline knew she was gaping but, seriously? If that was not putting the cart before the horse than she did not know what was. She needed to get to know Klaus, without any pretense, before she made decisions about anything resembling romance. And maybe, just maybe, Caroline suspected it would end up being very easy to go there with him. But Kol and Enzo were not going to be the first people to hear that little nugget of information.

And Caroline had to admit that the theoretical babies she and Klaus were apparently having would be super cute. Her eyes, his dimples? Come on.

Caroline sat up straighter and pinned both Enzo and Kol with a severe glare, though neither of them so much as flinched, "My friendship with Klaus is no one's business but mine and his. You two, and Rebekah, because I know she's never short on opinions, can stay out of it."

Enzo, perhaps picking up on her seriousness, and knowing him, the slightly confused feelings underlying it, took pity on her and changed the subject. Kind of, "Well, I do believe I should read the works that caused this kerfuffle. Mind lending me your copies, Caroline?"

Caroline's immediate reaction was to say no, go buy your own, but she curbed it. Her refusal would be fodder for the "Klaus and Caroline, sitting in a tree" brigade. So instead she smiles and says, "Sure! I'll send you home with the first compendium tonight."

And she'd go evil librarian and require he give it back before he got more. And Caroline also made a note to send Enzo a strongly worded email with a 'you spill anything, you're replacing the thing you spilled on' warning.

If she was lucky Enzo would chalk it up to her being an only child and therefore kind of terrible at sharing. But, more likely, Enzo would corner her, and harangue her, until she admitted that the graphic novels meant something to her. And that she might have reread them. Four times. And counting.

Kol didn't need to know that. Ever.


	22. Caroline: January - Thursday

**Notes: **Here's the beginning of January. Where we sort of begin to get somewhere, Klaroline wise. In my notes December's theme was 'Friends, then?' and January's more about them actually being friends. I'd like to thank everyone once again for all the review/alerts and general support for this story! It's really grown far beyond what I initially expected and I'm really enjoying it.

**JANUARY – THURSDAY**

**CAROLINE:**

Caroline spots Kol immediately, when she walks into the restaurant where he works. There's a woman latched onto his arm, old enough to be his mom (possibly his grandma – it's so hard to tell when the upscale clientele, that frequents the Salvatore's hotels, has access to the best plastic surgery money can buy). Kol's got a charming smile in place, but Caroline can detect the faint trace of 'kill me now' in his eyes.

Seeing Kol at work is always strange. He's good at it, the maître d position Stefan had set him up with. Kol's a natural people person, charming and funny when he needs to be, can make people feel at ease. But Caroline knows Kol, would call him a friend. And she can see through the persona he's putting on, how fake and empty it is. Witnessing it always freaks her out, makes he want to start an argument, just to see the real him bubble to the surface.

Caroline gives Kol a small wave and slips into the bar to wait for him to be done. His shift is supposed to end in fifteen minutes, the dinner reservation are for a half-hour after that. Rebekah will probably be late. It's her habit, and she's less than enthused about this evening, and the joint vacation she was taking with Damon and Elena Gilbert, neither of whom Rebekah liked all that much. Caroline hadn't initially been planning on seeing Damon and Elena on their brief stay in the city. But Rebekah had made Caroline agree to come. "I have to spend ten whole days with them, Caroline!" Rebekah had whined, "don't make my torture start before in has to. I need you!"

Caroline had reluctantly agreed. She and Elena _had_ been good friends, once upon a time, even if Damon was a dick, a (free!) dinner wouldn't kill her, and left unchecked Rebekah might very well make Stefan an only child. But Caroline wasn't willing to suffer alone so she'd cajoled Kol into joining them, because being the fifth wheel (and probably the designated awkward moment smoother) was never fun.

Glancing around at all the head to toe designer in the room, Caroline looks down at her own outfit with a little self-consciousness. She probably should have grabbed a slightly fancier dress and changed before coming. But it's just Damon and Elena, and she saw them a couple weeks ago at Christmas. Why bother trying to impress them? Competing with Elena Gilbert had taken up a lot of her mental energy, back in high school, and Caroline was kind of relived that the urge had mostly passed. Made her feel like a real grown-up.

Caroline ditches her coat and blazer, before she snags a seat at the bar, catching the eye of the bartender. She's been here enough that her usual drink in placed in front of her a couple of minutes later. She takes a grateful sip, and nods her thanks, making a mental note to leave a tip. If there's one thing her interactions with wealthy clients had taught it was that they often weren't sufficiently appreciative of good service, though they were the first to complain about any flaws.

With time to kill, Caroline fishes her phone out of her purse, planning on indulging in her _Kim Kardashian: Hollywood_ addiction (which she might have spent actual, real life money, on. Curse the tiny, adorable outfits!). But a text from Klaus has come through since she'd last checked, drawing her attention.

Klaus has been gone for nearly two weeks. He's in Los Angeles consulting on the hiring of the writing staff for the television adaptation of The Originals. But he and Caroline have been texting. A lot.

Caroline had sent him the first one, asking about his flight. She was a worrier, okay? And yeah, flying was safer than driving, blah blah blah. Whoever thought that whipping that out was supposed to be comforting was clearly an idiot.

But he'd replied to her jokey, 'Please tell me you haven't died in a fiery plane crash text' immediately, with a funny rant about airport security, and things had kind of snowballed from there. She'd stayed up late that first night, tucked into bed, phone in hand, not wanting to say good-bye. Klaus had to be the one to do it, finally realizing that 10PM Los Angeles time was 1AM New York time, and that Caroline had to be at work in the morning.

Klaus had apologized for keeping her up, wished her a goodnight, and mentioned that he'd like to continue the conversation at a decent hour, if she felt so inclined.

And she had. Mindful of the time difference, and not wanting to seem too eager, Caroline had managed to keep herself from texting him until her lunch break.

That had been last Monday. Since then they'd barely gone an hour, save for when they were sleeping, without contact. Caroline managed to hide it well enough from Rebekah, Stefan and Enzo. Kol had cottoned on quickly (but they lived together, so he saw her for way longer stretches of time) and Megan from work was back on her 'Caroline's got a secret boyfriend!' kick.

She'd weathered Kol's teasing with as much grace as she could (she might have hidden his spice grinder in retaliation – petty, but satisfying!) and brushed off the pointed inquiries at the office. She knew that getting them all to back off was a simple matter of ungluing her phone from her hand (and ceasing to smile and giggle to herself like a lunatic when she checked the screen).

But Caroline couldn't.

And she'd tried. Several times.

Because while things with Klaus were back on track, Caroline still didn't spend much time with him, one on one.

Next Monday would mark exactly six weeks since their official declaration of friendship (was it creepy that she knew that? Maybe. But Caroline chalked it up to her general appreciation for anniversaries and occasions of all kinds). Klaus had started showing up again, easing back into her life, like the two weeks of avoidance had never happened. But, like before, it was usually for group activities. He'd popped into her office with food and coffee a couple times, but Megan or one of the other women she worked with would often invent something that needed Caroline's attention, mostly to gawk at Klaus and ask him pointed questions. About what he did, and where he was from, and oh, how long have you known our Caroline, Klaus?

Super embarrassing, and usually left her slightly pink and glaring in a way that promised retribution.

Klaus took the prying well, with a smirk and knowing eyes, and had pretty much everyone that worked with Caroline ready to throw their panties in his direction at the slightest provocation. He'd even found out about 'Dimples McAccent,' overhearing it from people who didn't know the meaning of the word 'whisper.'

Klaus had brought it up later, in that flirty goading way he'd perfected to rile her up, asking if Caroline had been the originator of said nickname. "I'm ever so flattered, love," Klaus had said, 'that you chat about me when I'm not around." He'd been so freaking smug about it, that Caroline hadn't been able to resist informing him that no, nicknames weren't her department. She took no credit for 'Dimples McAccent" nor the other moniker, the dirtier one, that the girls used when not on company monitored emails or IMs.

His eyes had lit up in interest, though Klaus had masked it quickly. But Caroline had caught it and, of course, refused to disclose the other name. Because it was far more entertaining to leave Klaus curious and guessing. And she was pretty sure he'd get fed up eventually, and ask Megan point blank. And that would be payback enough for all of Megan's nosiness, as well intentioned as it was.

Save for those few office visits, and the times he showed up early, before Kol got home, all the time Caroline had spent with Klaus had been in the company of other people, including at least one of his siblings. He was more guarded, in a group. His wit a little more biting, and he always looked as if he was observing more than he was participating. And, when he was right next to her, Caroline often caught herself being distracted by the energy that hummed between them.

The attraction, that lingered, that Caroline hadn't quite decided what to do with.

There were still weird moments between them, from time to time. Where Klaus looked at her for too long, or Caroline caught herself ogling his lips, of his hands, or the moles on his neck, and had to shake herself. It wasn't exactly conducive to the platonic thing she'd asked for. Caroline usually found herself making a dumb joke to break the tension, in those moments, or straight up running away to collect herself.

Klaus had been completely respectful of what she'd asked for, only ever letting things slip into mildly flirty territory. They didn't really talk about their love lives (probably another sign that they weren't that great at the 'just friends' thing just yet) but both Rebekah and Kol took great pains to inform Caroline that Klaus was going through, what they seemed to think, was a pretty extreme bought of singlehood

Caroline had made absolutely no comment on that. Klaus didn't owe her anything, and she didn't want any reaction she made, or didn't make, to get conveyed to him secondhand in a weird game of emotional telephone.

Things were comfortable, and she wasn't ready to jeopardize them.

But Caroline would be a liar if she claimed that she wasn't really enjoying the texting they'd been doing since Klaus had been gone. She wasn't distracted by the fact that she was attracted to him, or the fact that he smelled really good, leaving her to appreciate his words. He was more open and Caroline felt like she was learning all his little secrets, small, intimate things that made him happy or annoyed or amused. She found herself memorizing each new fact and quirk, keeping them close.

Klaus had once told Caroline, so sure of himself, that she enjoyed him. And the more they texted, the more sure she was that he'd been right. Caroline was contemplating how to finagle hanging out with him solo, without making it look like she was asking him out. Because friends did that, right? She had plenty of male friends, who she did all manner of non-date things with. But she got kind of tongue tied, just thinking about inviting him somewhere, with just her for company. Which was so stupid. They got along fine in groups, and she had every confidence that things would be great without other people around.

So why was it so hard?

Maybe if she did it via text? That way he wouldn't be able to see her squirm like she was an awkward teen with a crush.

Reading his latest texts, a riff on all the terrible types of tea he was constantly offered in LA, Caroline takes a deep breath, forces herself not to hold it, and carefully types out a reply.

**Caroline:**

**[THURSDAY 5:54]**

_You're English. Just own that you're picky about tea. If it's any consolation, you're slightly less snobby than either Kol or Rebekah. Or Elijah, from what I've heard. Don't tell him, but sometimes I make it in the microwave solely for the horrified face Kol makes_

**Klaus:**

**[THURSDAY 5:54]**

_I won't. But that's appalling and you should stop it._

**Caroline:**

**[THURSDAY 5:55]**

_Do you want to get dinner when you get back on Sunday? Bekah and Stefan will be gone, and Kol has a date._

**Klaus:**

**[THURSDAY 5:56]**

_Knowing I'm a consolation prize is terrible for my ego, sweetheart._

**Caroline:**

**[****THURSDAY ****5:57]**

_Your ego can take it. But you're not. A consolation prize, I mean. You're my friend and friends get dinner to catch up when one of them returns from a business trip. It's totally in the manual._

**Klaus:**

**[****THURSDAY ****5:57]**

_Only teasing, Caroline. I'd like that. Pizza? It's sort of terrible out here. Avocado on a pizza? An abomination, in my opinion._

**Caroline:**

**[****THURSDAY ****5:58]**

_Ew, agreed. Pizza sounds good. We'll figure out a time later. Depending on your flight and how long it takes you to unpack._

**Klaus:**

**[****THURSDAY ****5:59]**

_Can't say I'm overly concerned about unpacking. I hate it. Almost as much as packing._

**Caroline:**

**[****THURSDAY ****5:59]**

_Shudder. You shouldn't have told me that. I love packing, and I'm awesome at it. I will not be able to resist taking over next time you go away._

**Klaus:**

**[****THURSDAY ****6:00]**

_Whatever makes you happy, love._

And that's how Kol finds Caroline, biting down a giddy grin, like a sap, at absolutely nothing, once again. She really needs to stop doing that.


	23. Caroline: January - Friday

**Notes:** Chapter 23! And a Mikaelson we've not seen much of (and might not be seeing much more of because he is tough to write!). I've been having some trouble writing this last week, so hopefully this chapter turned out okay! And, in other news Colored You In won Best Comedic Fiction at The Klaroline Awards! I'm thrilled about it, so thank you to everyone who voted, and continues to read this story!

**JANUARY - FRIDAY**

**CAROLINE:**

The first thing Caroline sees, when she leaves the monthly staff meeting she'd just suffered through, is Megan frantically waving from the reception desk. Caroline glances behind her, because she has no idea what Megan could possibly be so excited about at 11AM on a Friday during a slow period. Usually that giddy expression is reserved for Klaus' drop-ins, but Caroline had texted him less than two hours ago, and she knows he's till in L.A. He's been dodging (and complaining about) writers who seem to think that sucking up to the creator of _The Originals_ is their best shot at making it onto the show's writing staff.

And while Klaus had ego to spare, he wasn't really a fan of sycophants. And from his texts, Caroline's pretty sure he's just about fed up with those kind of tactics. She's kind of betting he'll make someone cry.

It seems that it _is_ Caroline's attention that Megan's set on gaining, as she's rolling her eyes and mouthing 'yes you' when Caroline turns back around. Curious, Caroline walks over to the desk, asking, "What do you need?"

"To know why you're cheating on your insanely attractive secret boyfriend," is Megan's immediate response. "Granted, the other man's also easy on the eyes. Which is not really kosher, in my opinion. Come on, Caroline. Leave some for the rest of us."

The new intern had let out a loud gasp, when Megan had started, and is shooting Caroline a look of betrayal. But then she'd nearly turned purple that time Klaus had asked to borrow a pen. And Caroline wouldn't have been surprised if she'd taken said pen home with her, and erected some sort of Klaus shrine. So Caroline ignores her, and pins Megan with an aggravated look, "For the forty-seven billionth time, I do not have a secret boyfriend. And Klaus is not my boyfriend, secret or otherwise. So I'm not cheating on anyone. And I have no idea who you seem to think I'm cheating on him with."

"The guy I just let into your office. I have decided that we will call him Hottie McSuity. In public, at least. I'll need to let the private one percolate. My genius cannot be rushed."

It takes a lot for Caroline to maintain a straight face. She manages it, because laughing will only encourage Megan. But seriously, imagining Elijah's face when he heard his new nickname? A serious test of her composure. Thank you college drama classes.

"Dark-hair, tall, kind of stern, but polite?" Caroline asks to confirm.

"Yup," Megan chirps, "he's pretty dreamy. Is he single?"

"I think so?" Caroline replies, wracking her brain. She's sure either Kol or Rebekah would have mentioned if Elijah were seeing anyone, nosy as they were, but then she wouldn't but it past Elijah to keep things hush-hush, just to avoid his younger sibling's interference.

"Where'd you meet this one?" Megan asks eagerly, "Wine bar? Antique store? Sample sale? Tell me your secrets."

Caroline rolls her eyes, "He's Rebekah's brother."

Megan's head tilts to the side considering, "Wow. So the entire family is mega pretty? Oh, wait. I've never met your roommate. Does he bring down the average? Is he like a 4?"

"No. Kol is also one of the beautiful people. Which he'd be the first to tell you. Unprovoked. And at length. It's a little ridiculous. I've never met their oldest brother though."

"Hmm. What's his name?"

"You're not google stalking him."

"For science, Caroline!" Megan pleads.

"No," Caroline says, firmly. "How long has Elijah been here?"

Megan glanced at her monitor, "Ten minutes? I told him you were in a meeting, and he said that was no problem, since he was dropping in without an appointment."

"Okay," Caroline took a deep breath, nervousness creeping in. Why was Elijah here? She'd never spent time with him, one on one. Had never thought she ever would. She glanced down at her outfit, with critical eyes, pulls down her sleeves and touching her necklace to make sure it's straight. Her clothes pretty subdued today, not like lawyer-boring, but not as much color as she usually favors, and Caroline's thankful for a moment. But she quickly pushes that thought away.

When she catches Megan's eye the other woman looks distinctly amused, "What?" Caroline asks. "Do I look okay?"

"You look great. Are you sure you're not cheating on your secret boyfriend with this dude? That was an awful lot of primping."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, and resisted the urge to stick out her tongue. "Thank you, Megan. Please hold my calls," she instructed, at a volume louder than the hush they'd been using, and flounced away, ignoring the snickers that followed her.

She pauses, at the door to her office. It's silly, but Elijah's always intimidated her a little. He'd been so together seeming, so scarily adult, to her eighteen year old self. Caroline's never quite gotten over the feeling that she's hopelessly immature in comparison, even though it's been years.

She wishes she'd paid more attention in yoga. Being able to find her center or her calm or her chi or whatever would be really helpful right now. But Caroline kind of sucked at inner peace, so she mostly tuned out the instructors droning.

She'd work on that. Maybe.

Plastering on a bright smile, Caroline entered her office. Elijah stood, immediately, and turned to greet her. "Caroline. It's lovely to see you. I do hope you'll excuse my visiting without asking first. But I had an appointment in the area that finished up early, and I've been meaning to speak with you."

"It's no problem," Caroline assures him, circling her desk. Elijah waits until she's settled before seating himself. She's kind of curious about how he knows where she works, but if Elijah's done background checks he'll probably lie about it. "What did you need to discuss?"

"My brother," Elijah states.

Caroline blinks for a moment, "Um, I don't want to be rude, Elijah, but my relationship with Klaus is none of your business. Something I've told both Rebekah and Kol repeatedly."

The corner of Elijah's mouth ticks up, before his face becomes neutral again, "I very much agree, Caroline. And I'll speak to Kol and Rebekah about their attempts at meddling. But I actually wished to speak to you about Kol."

She's pretty sure her face has turned red, can feel her ears burning. She curses her tendency to put her foot in her mouth, and the fact that it is apparently not something Caroline does exclusively in Klaus' presence anymore. Even though this particular situation, and her embarrassment, is still totally his fault.

Caroline's sure Klaus would argue that point, the contrary jerk.

She decides not to make things worse by commenting further, the last thing she needs is to word vomit all over Elijah, so she focuses on why he'd said he'd stopped by, "Is Kol in some kind of trouble?" He'd seemed fine last night, had listened to her complain about how insufferable Damon Salvatore was, adding his own remarks until she'd been laughing and in a much better mood.

"No, he's not. And that's sort of why I've come to you. I'd like to thank you, Caroline. I feel as though you've been a very good influence on Kol."

"I… haven't really done anything?" It comes out like a question, but Caroline's really not sure what Elijah's thanking her for. "Except take his rent money and eat a lot of really good food. So really, I should maybe be thanking you for refusing to let him live with you."

"You hadn't spent much time with him, so perhaps the changes aren't as apparent, to you. Kol goes to work, and seems to do well. He's not drinking to excess every weekend, or spending his money frivolously. I've spent years and years trying to guide Kol into toning his lifestyle excesses down, cleaning up his messes when he inevitably failed, and you've managed to do it in a few months."

Okay, this was getting weird. "I repeat, Elijah. I haven't really done anything. I'm not Kol's mom, or his girlfriend. I expect his half of the rent, on time. I expect him to clean up after himself. Maybe…" Caroline lets her thought trail off, certain that what she was about to say was crossing some boundaries.

"Maybe?" Elijah prodded, probably sensing her hesitance.

Caroline chewed on her lip for a moment, before squaring her shoulders and looking Elijah in the eye, "Okay, look. I legitimately don't mean this in a judgmental way. I love Rebekah. And Klaus has become my friend. But do you ever wonder if the way you guys think about Kol is part of the problem?"

Elijah's eyebrows rise, and he studies her thoughtfully, "Please explain."

Ugh. That was intimidating. Caroline's pretty sure Elijah's usually the one dishing out explanations. But she might as well go all in, finish what she'd started. "It's like you expect Kol to screw up. And then he does, and you react by covering for him. I'm not saying let the guy live on the street, but a couple of consequences never hurt anyone, you know? Kol's smart and creative and could probably be awesome at any number of things. But he's never had to try, because things have always been handed to him."

Elijah's quiet, for a long time, and Caroline's internally cringing waiting for his reaction. Finally, he nods, "You make a few valid points, and I will consider them, when dealing with Kol in the future."

Oh, well that's better than the, 'You presume too much, peasant' that Caroline had half expected. So of course, she decides to push her luck, and make a suggestion, "And maybe you should tell Kol, a little of what you told me. About how impressed you are with the changes he's made recently. Positive reinforcement, and all that."

This time Elijah lets the small smile linger, "I can see why Niklaus is so enchanted by you."

The blush that had receded rears its ugly head as Caroline sputters a denial, "What? No. It's not like that. We're just friends. Who are going for pizza when he's back in town. Platonically. Platonic pizza friends."

"Right," Elijah says slowly, drawing out the single syllable. And Klaus was totally right about him being a secret smart ass. Stupid Mikaelsons. "Be that as it may, my thanks still stand. I appreciate all that you've done for my family, Caroline."

Elijah stands, waves off her attempts at seeing him out, "No, no. I've taken up enough of your workday. Besides, I'm sure you'll be getting the third degree about my visit from the excitable woman who mans the desk. Surely you'd like to avoid that?"

Caroline slumps back into her desk chair, "Yes. Yes I would. How did you…"

"Know I'm the newest piece of office gossip?" the little smirk that crosses Elijah's face makes him look so much like Kol that Caroline gapes a little, "I'm very observant, Caroline. And they were not discrete. Feel free to make up a more interesting story. And have a good day."

Elijah lets himself out, and Caroline glances at the clock on the corner of her desk, idly wondering how short her reprieve will be.

Very, as it turns out, and there's a sharp rap on her door two minutes and twelve seconds later.


	24. Kol: January - Saturday

**Notes: **Yikes, it has been ages! Chalk it up to a combo of writer's block + my monster Klaroline Vacay Exchange Fic + general real life busyness! Writing's been easier lately so CYI will hopefully be back to semi regular updates (I aim for every ten days or so). There have been a few reviews mentioning the 'slow burn' and, in the interest of full disclosure, that will continue! This fic is tagged as humor and friendship for a reason, and was always meant to be more of an ensemble. I completely understand that it's not for everyone though! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter (Klaus returns next time!).

**JANUARY – SATURDAY**

**KOL:**

Kol's not paying much attention, head ducked low, burrowing into his coat for warmth. There are many reasons he's always headed to warmer climates this time of year, the most pressing being his hatred for feeling like all of his favorite appendages are in danger of freezing off. It's inevitable that he bumps into someone outside of his building. It's icy, but Kol manages to keep his balance. The other person? Not so lucky and they go down with a curse.

He recognizes the voice and Kol has to swallow back a laugh, upon seeing Caroline, glaring up at him, knit hat askew, and shopping bags strewn about. She didn't seem to have been injured, so is it a crime to see the funny side of things?

"Sorry, darling," he manages, after a moment. "Didn't see you there." He offers her a hand, and she takes it, with an annoyed huff and Kol pulls her to her feet.

"You're lucky it was me, and not Mrs. Harris," Caroline lectures, brushing snow off of her pants, "She'd have broken her hip, and sued you for the rest of your trust fund, and then I'd be stuck with you forever and ever."

"Maybe she'd have landed on that vicious little rat dog. Silver lining, that. Possibly a community service."

Caroline smacks him with the back of her hand, before bending to pick up one of her bags, "Mean, Kol."

"Mean is her refusing to give me the recipe for her piernik. Family secret, my arse. Does she want it to die with her? That would be a travesty."

"Ah yes, but you obsessively trying to recreate it makes the apartment smell amazing, so I can't complain."

"You're selflessness astounds, Caroline," Kol deadpans, leaning down to grab a small bag that had landed near his foot. There's tissue coming out the top, which in Kol's experience usually means something good is inside. He reaches in, comes out with something purple and lacy and delicate on his fingers. It's definitely on the naughty end of the grand spectrum of ladies unmentionables. He lets out a low whistle, "Although, perhaps I spoke too hastily, and you're planning on being very generous in the near future? Niklaus won't know what hit him."

Caroline looks over, her pink cheeks flushing deeper as she snatches the bag back. "Kol! Snoop, much? Rude. And for the last time…"

"You're just friends," Kol finishes, pitching his voice higher in imitation her.

"That's right," Caroline agrees, ignoring the underlying mockery. But then she was a professional denier or the less than friendly feelings Kol was certain she entertained for his brother at this point. He's glad that he'd never ended up setting up that betting pool, because he would have lost. He'd not have expected things to go on quite so long, but Caroline's stubborn and, for whatever reason, Nik's been reluctant to push. Nik had been an excellent wingman, in the past, and Kol's witnessed him use reserves of charm to great effect. But he's careful, with Caroline, sincere and almost unsure. It's an entertaining dance they're doing, Kol will give them that.

Caroline's tucked the shopping bag with the lingerie deep inside another, larger, bag. She turns towards the doors without saying anything else. Kol rushes ahead, opening it and bowing, "After you, milady."

Caroline rolls her eyes and stomps past him. Kol grins, trailing her, tapping a hand to his chin, deliberately antagonizing, "Hmm. New lingerie? It's almost like there's a special occasion on the horizon, despite how vehemently you protest. Some sort of hot date? I might give Niklaus a little birds and the bees refresher. Just in case. I think it's been awhile for the poor bloke and I'd hate for him to muff up his shot. He might have forgotten the pertinent erogenous zones."

Caroline's tapping her foot, waiting for the elevator, "A woman doesn't only buy new underwear when she's planning on having sex, Kol. I happen to believe in the confidence boosting power of a good bra."

"Right. I'm sure it's your confidence that's being boosted. Along with your tits." The look she shoots him is completely lethal, and Kol winces. His contributions to The Perv Jar have dwindled. It's still fairly lucrative for Caroline, Enzo's fined often, Bekah and Stefan regularly. Kol has made it his mission to somehow, someway, force Elijah into a slip up that will require him to pay up. It's quite nice not to have to worry so much about having ones on hand (a lesson Kol had learned early on – Caroline didn't believe in IOU's and he'd lost a couple of fives in the early days). "Yes, I know, inappropriate, and I must pay."

"Yep," Caroline replies unsympathetically, just as the elevator door slides open.

They shuffle in, and she pulls off her mittens, juggling her bags. There's a fair amount of them, and Kol is curious. Caroline's been adamant that she's not going on a date with Nik tomorrow, but shopping was one of her stress tells (along with cleaning – he'd walked into the kitchen a week before Christmas to find her lying on the kitchen floor scrubbing underneath the cupboards with a toothbrush), "So, why the retail therapy then?"

"Can't a girl enjoy some post-holiday bargains, without the third degree?" Caroline doesn't glance his way, during her airy response, staring up at the glowing numbers as they ascend. "Where are you coming from, anyway?"

"Lunch with Elijah," Kol tells her, deciding he'll allow the less than smooth change of subject. He does have a bone to pick with her, after all. "It was odd and uncomfortable and I'm quite sure it's your fault."

Caroline's lips press together, and she looks almost guilty, before she adopts an innocent tone that absolutely does not fool Kol, and asks "Uncomfortable? How?"

"I had prepared myself for another lecture – financial responsibility, moderation in my vices, being more tactful with my critiques of Rebekah's garish label whoring. The usual, you understand."

"You should stop with that last one," Caroline pointed out, "or Rebekah might strangle you with a Hermès scarf one of these days."

"Money can't buy taste, Caroline. I see that at work, every day. I'm only trying to help Bekah." Kol wasn't. At all. But his sister was so easy to rile, and the results were usually hilarious.

The elevator opened, and Kol dug his keys out of his pocket, leading the way down the corridor. "But no, no lecture was forthcoming. I was on tenterhooks, all throughout the first course. But Elijah chattered on. Asking about my job, and about you and how we get along, and about how I'm finding it staying in one place for months on end. If I wasn't completely confident that only Elijah can manage such a precise three point fold on a pocket square, I'd think he was a pod person." Kol throws the door open, and enters, kicking off his shoes.

Caroline arches an eyebrow, looking at them pointedly, and so he bends and arranges them so they're not in the way, holding back a grumble. Kol's ceased to imply that her anal retentiveness could be improved with a few rounds of sex, and he's long since stopped offering his services (in the interest of saving his no longer nearly unlimited funds), but he thinks it.

"That sounds nice," Caroline says slowly, eyebrows furrowing, as she passes through the threshold of their apartment, toeing off her boots, and aligning them next to his.

"Exactly! We don't do nice, Caroline. That's for sitcom families and politicians."

"Maybe you could start."

Kol grimaces, "That sounds boring. But, back to the part of the story where this is your entire fault."

Caroline's eyes widen, almost too much, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Elijah mentioned he'd stopped by your office," Kol tells her knowingly, and she deflates. "And since I'm quite sure you two don't exactly exchange text messages and gossip, I assume he went there to grill you about me. Or possibly about Nik, but Elijah tends to butt into his affairs less often. It's discrimination, in my opinion."

"I wouldn't say grill me," Caroline hedges, eyes darting away.

"Ah-ha! Knew it. Oh, Caroline, do try not to infect us with your touchy feely sentimentality. I'm afraid we're allergic to such things."

"Yeah, and people grow out of allergies. So Elijah's proud of you, and, gasp, expresses that verbally," Caroline exclaims, a hand flapping about for emphasis. "What's the big deal?"

"If Elijah wishes to be sappy, he should express his pride with cash and or gifts. It's the Mikaelson way, and I see no need to abolish such a grand tradition."

Caroline's set her bags on the couch, and crosses her arms, pinning his with a shrewd look, "You didn't appreciate it? Not even a teeny, tiny bit? I won't tell anyone."

Truthfully, Kol's still a bit in shock, having grown exceedingly comfortable with his role as black sheep, and unsure of how to react to Elijah's approval. He'd made jokes, and ordered a few too many drinks for a midday meal, in hopes of spurring one of those judgmental eyebrow lifts that Elijah specialized in. But he'd not succeeded and when they'd parted he'd watched Elijah warily, half-expecting a hug. Thankfully Kol had been spared that particular brand of awkwardness. "I think appreciate is too strong of a word," Kol says finally, under Caroline's expectant gaze.

She lights up, and actually bounces, "Ha! I knew it. You're a secret marshmallow, Kol Mikaelson."

"You take that back," Kol insists.

"Nope. I think it's a family trait. It took me forever to find Rebekah's ooey gooey center too, you know. And I totally glimpsed Elijah's yesterday, with his adorable big brother shtick. Klaus is next, just you wait."

Kol opens his mouth to reply, but Caroline's volume rises, as she talks over him, "And you don't get paid until next Friday, so maybe you should think long and hard about what you're going to say next."

He glares at her, hating that she's right, and hating that she'd dropped such a good opportunity for innuendo – about how she could go about finding Niklaus' soft side – into his lap. She'd probably done it on purpose, and that was just inconsiderate.

The smirk she tosses his way, before she flounces out of the living room, is confirmation that he's correct and Kol makes a mental note to exact revenge, at some point.


	25. Klaus: January - Sunday

**Notes:** I've been furiously writing things for klarolineauweek (happening on Tumblr) and I decided to pop this one in! I'm maybe stretching the theme a bit (AU: All Human – Celebs) but Klaus is kind of famous in this one, right? Please enjoy, and thanks to everyone who's still reading!

**JANUARY – SUNDAY**

**Klaus:**

"Can I get you another one?"

Klaus startles at the voice, the twitch of his hand causing his beer bottle to topple to the table with a clunk. He hadn't heard the waitress approach, lost in his own thoughts, and the odd bout of nerves he'd been experiencing.

She reaches past him, and collects the bottle with a sympathetic smile, setting it on her tray, "Let me guess. First date? Maybe someone you met online? I wouldn't worry about it. You're hot enough that she's not going to immediately take off. Sometimes a poor guy will wait here for hours."

Klaus clears his throat, shaking his head, "No, actually. Not a date. Just meeting a friend for dinner."

It's absurd that he's nervous, Klaus knows, about seeing Caroline. It's not even been that long, but he feels like something has shifted, between them. He'd caught himself being more open, than he usually likes to be, in the texts they'd exchanged, the distance between them making it easier.

He might have felt a tiny flutter of joy when Caroline had first asked him to dinner. He'd read the text more than once, sure he was misinterpreting it. His mind had begun to whirl with plans, thinking that she was giving him the go ahead, that she'd thought about it, and was ready to test out something more than just friends. So he'd sent back a joke, to test the waters. Only to have his burgeoning hopes, those plans he'd been outlining, quashed when Caroline had quickly reaffirmed that her invitation was for a strictly friends-only outing.

And Klaus was fine with that, truly. He liked spending time with Caroline, and he'd meant it, when he said that he had no ulterior motive. But that didn't mean that he didn't harbor some ideas about more, and that they didn't occasionally get the better of him.

The waitress casts a skeptical eye towards the napkin Klaus has been methodically shredding, as he watched the door for Caroline, before sweeping the detritus onto her tray. She's just about to say something more, probably something nosy, Klaus thinks, when the bell above the door sounds, cold air sweeping into the room. They both look up, and Caroline walks in, shaking snow out of her hair. She catches sight of him immediately, and shoots him a smile, that Klaus doesn't even consider not returning, before she begins weaving through tables, making her way towards him.

The waitress lets out a quiet snort, casting him another disbelieving look, "Pro tip, buddy, if you want people to buy that she's just your friend maybe try not to beam like such a goober that when she smiles at you. It makes the whole thing less convincing, when you practically glow in the dark like that."

Klaus shoots her a withering look and she holds up a hand as she backs away, "Yeah, yeah, none of my business. I'll let your, ahem, _friend_, get settled, and I'll be back to take your order. Maybe consider some wine? It's more romantic."

She walks away, without another word, or any more helpful hints, probably fearing for her tip. Klaus stands, as Caroline comes up to the table. She reaches out to hug him, and Klaus finds that he doesn't quite know what to do. He's not much of a hugger, and he doesn't know where to put his hands. Eventually he settles them on the middle of her back, tentatively returning the pressure she's exerting.

When Caroline pulls back, it's with an affectionate eye roll, "Yeah, we'll work on that," she says decisively, pushing him away as she strips her coat off.

"Work on what?" Klaus asks.

"The hugging, duh. I give you a C+ and that's only because I'm generous. And I've been through this with your sister. I'd work on Kol next, but I don't trust him not to grope my ass, as a tactic to get out of it, just yet. First lesson, try not to act like I have a communicable disease, and you're the hardest core germaphobe in existence, okay?"

Klaus laughs, sitting down again, once she's gotten settled, "How many lessons are there? Will I be tested?"

"You'll have to wait and see. And maybe," she answers him, tone teasing. She drums her fingertips on the table, her expression brightening, "So, tell me all about Hollywood! Did you see anyone famous? Make out with any supermodels? Gimme all the dirt!" She's leaning forward, gesturing animatedly, curls bouncing around her shoulders. Klaus hates to disappoint her, but his trip had been decidedly lacking in glamour.

"I'm afraid I've nothing much of interest to divulge, love. I mostly sat across the table from a series of writers. Several of whom seemed to think that telling me I'm a genius would make up for their blatant misunderstanding of my characters. I thought the terrible spec scripts would prepare me. I was wrong."

"Poor baby," Caroline replies, plucking her menu from the middle of the table, obviously unsympathetic to his plight. "An all-expenses paid trip to Los Angeles, staying in a fancy hotel, and you actually had to do work? How _awful_ for you."

Well, when she put it like that, it might seem like he was whining a bit. "I did enjoy the lack of snow, it's true."

"See? Tiny silver lining!" she claps, mockingly for a moment, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Am I really so gloomy?" Klaus asks curiously.

"I didn't say gloomy." Caroline props her elbow on the table, putting her chin in her hand and studying him, "Maybe just a little bit of a pessimist."

"I prefer to think of myself as a realist, thank you. But, if you'd really like to know about the fun side of L.A, I'm sure Marcel has a story or two. He indulged in the nightlife, more than I did."

Mostly because Klaus had been glued to his phone, something he'd weathered Marcel's good-natured mockery for, but he wasn't about to tell Caroline that.

Caroline just shakes her head, a small smile playing on her lips, "I will do that, thank you. I feel like Marcel _would_ have amazing stories. What's good here, anyway? I'm assuming the pizza, since you picked it. But I am kind of liking the look of the fried zucchini. Want to split it?"

"That depends. Do you actually want to split it, or are you like Rebekah, and you just don't want to admit that you want an appetizer, and proceed to give my dirty looks, every time I eat some of it?"

She throws her head back and laughs, "Yeah, I hate that too. But I actually want to split it. I'm kind of over that whole pretending I don't eat in front of men thing. I missed out on a lot of good food, back when I thought you could only order salads on dates. Stupid _Cosmo_."

Klaus feels his eyebrows creep up, and Caroline pauses, as she registers what she'd just said. The restaurant isn't particularly well lit, but he thinks she might be blushing, just the faintest amount, "You know what I mean," she hurries to say. "And do not make fun of me, Klaus. I've been getting enough of it from Kol, as it is."

"Oh?" Klaus prompts, interested, "And what has my delightful brother been harassing you about now?"

"The usual. How you secretly want to get into my pants. And how I'm in deep, deep, denial about how I want into yours. Wait, are you telling me that I'm the only one getting shit here? How is that fair?"

She crosses her arms, looking decidedly put out, and slumping back into the booth.

Klaus attempts to reassure her, "Perhaps it's just because I've more experience with Kol's nonsense, love. The more you react, the harder he pushes. I've just learned not to give him the satisfaction. For example, for some reason he's been texting me pictures of women's knickers for the past twenty four hours. I'm ignoring them, in hopes that he'll eventually get bored of me waiting to ask him what he's on about."

Her eyes close, and she grimaces, the light flush on her skin deepening, obvious even in the dimness. Her expression hardens slightly when her eyes open, and Klaus wonders if he should warn Kol to tread carefully, once he and Caroline part ways for the evening, "Let me take a wild guess. The panties he's texting you, purple and lacy?"

Klaus blinks, surprised, because that was one hell of an accurate guess. "Yes, actually. Do you know something I don't?"

"Um, I know you're going to be down a sibling, when I get home. Because I'm going to beat Kol to death with his stupid spiralizer."

Klaus bites his lip, trying not to laugh at her vehemence, or the creative method of murder she's chosen, "Not that I don't understand the urge, because believe me, I've had it. But what am I missing?"

"I'm wearing something purple and lacy," she exclaims, just managing to keep her voice low enough not to attract any stares.

It's a struggle, not to think more on that. The things Kol's been sending him would likely contrast nicely, with Caroline's fair skin, and an attractive woman in scraps of delicate fabric is always a pleasant image. But she's agitated, so it's not the time. "I'm a bit lost, sweetheart."

"Ugh," she throws her hands up. "You're stupid brother couldn't keep his grubby paws out of my shopping bags. He's convinced I bought sex underwear. For you. I can't believe he _told_ you about it!"

"Technically, Caroline, he didn't," Klaus points out, though he sort of can't believe that Kol hadn't. Just sending the pictures had been rather restrained.

"No, because he didn't need to," she mutters, words clipped and irritation seeping from her, "Because he knows my stupid brain just shoots out stupid things out of my stupid mouth whenever I get within six feet of you. That fuc…"

"Caroline," Klaus cuts her off, gently, before she can really build up steam. "It's fine. I quite like it, actually. That you're comfortable enough with me to not think overly much about what you say. I found myself doing the same, while I was away."

Caroline stares at him, her lips slightly parted, for several long moments, gradually relaxing. "Oh. Well then, I guess I won't _kill_ Kol."

She says it like she's honestly disappointed and Klaus laughs again, leaning forward, lowering his voice conspiratorially, "Do feel free to torture him, if you'd like. He usually deserves it."


	26. Caroline: January - Monday

**Notes: **And here's the next chapter! A bit later than I had planned, but I got a little burnt out with all my klarolineauweek stuff. We are (hopefully!) back on track. Thanks to everyone who's still reading, and especially those that are reviewing, even if it's to tell me that I'm driving you nuts. It's only a little bit on purpose, I promise.

**JANUARY – MONDAY**

**CAROLINE:**

Caroline had noticed the delicious smell as soon as she exited the elevator. If Kol thought he could exploit her weakness for pasta (and she's pretty sure he made bread too, the sneaky bastard!), get her to soften up, he was going to be in for a rude awakening.

Because she wasn't done being mad at him. No matter how much cheesy, tomato filled, goodness he put in front of her.

Okay, fine. Maybe she mostly was. She'd had a good time with Klaus yesterday, had forgotten to feel awkward about all the talk about her lingerie by the time their appetizer had been delivered.

But then Kol had been all suggestive eyebrows and leers when she'd gotten home and her annoyance had returned. Because seriously, would it _kill_ him to mind his own business? Caroline had shot him a warning look, letting it convey all of her displeasure. It must have been promised sufficient retribution, because Kol had held off on making any comments. Unsure of how long his willpower would hold, Caroline had grabbed a glass of water and retreated to her room.

Even though she'd really, really wanted to ask about Kol's date.

Maybe a little hypocritical, but Caroline made no secret of the fact that she was nosy. And she was genuinely interested in Kol's well-being and future happiness, not just poking at him for her own amusement.

Mostly.

His determined pursuit of Bonnie the caterer, and his mystification when she kept dodging him, _was_ fun to watch.

It was good for Kol, Caroline thought. Character building, to actually have to work for a woman's attention.

Unlocking the door, Caroline took a deep breath, unable to help herself, her mouth beginning to water. The apartment looked cleaner than it had when she'd left and Caroline tries not to let that get to her. Kol was pulling out all the stops, it seemed.

She takes her shoes off, drops her bag, and hangs up her coat, acting like she's not aware of the changes or the aromas coming from the kitchen. She refuses to make it easy for Kol, even if she can't wait to eat. Finally, turning towards the kitchen, she's startled to see not just Kol looking back at her, but Enzo and Klaus too.

She narrows her eyes at Kol but he blinks back at her, the picture of innocence (and who does he think he's fooling? She's lived with him for months, Klaus has known him since his birth and he and Enzo had been meeting up for drinks at least once a week, surely getting into things that Caroline didn't want to know about).

He's invited himself buffers, and Caroline mentally commends him for his strategy.

She can't bring herself to hide in her room, when they have company, and Kol must know that because his expression shifts, to a knowing grin, "Do you want some wine, Darling? Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Enzo and Nik were just getting to know one another better. Turns out they have quite a few things in common, who knew?"

That makes her steps falter, and she glances between Klaus and Enzo warily. No one's bleeding so Caroline supposes that's a good sign.

"Like what?" she asks, forcing an upbeat tone.

"Art, travelling. A few other things," Enzo answers her, but his eyes remains on Klaus. Klaus returns the look steadily, not flinching, or seeming at all uncomfortable.

"Yes, it's been most interesting," Klaus murmurs, and Enzo smirks before taking a long sip of wine.

Caroline's pretty sure they'd been talking about her and she has no idea how she feels about that. She makes a note to grill both Enzo and Kol later (and see if their stories match up, so she knows they're not doing something stupid like trying to lie to her) and maybe throw a few, subtler inquiries Klaus' way.

And then, if it turned out they had done anything excessively cro magnon, under the guise of 'protecting' her, she'd smack some heads together.

Klaus breaks the strange, tense stare off, turning to Caroline, with a small, dimpled smile, "How was your day, love?"

Caroline returns it, because how could she not? Before replying lightly, "Pretty good, for a Monday."

She walks up to the kitchen island, and Kol puts a glass of red wine, and a cutting board with a loaf of bread and garlic butter in front of the empty stool, which happens to be next to Klaus. "Just baked it this afternoon," he tells her, looking a little smug.

Ugh. How was she supposed to resist that?

Caroline cuts herself a slice (because she is weak) and does her best to look like she's _not_ melting into a puddle of food-gasmy ecstasy when it practically melts in her mouth.

Enzo lets out an amused snort, "Should we leave you and the carbohydrates alone, gorgeous?" he teases which tells Caroline that she hadn't been successful.

She throws him a dirty look, reaching behind Klaus to shove him. And maybe noting that Klaus smells ridiculously good, as per usual. Which was yet another thought she probably shouldn't be having in her current company.

She ignores Enzo, helps herself to another slice, before sliding the board over.

"Thank you, Caroline. At least someone," Klaus says, with a pointed look at Kol, "who lives here knows how to treat a guest."

"You're not a guest, Nik. You're my brother. And you're doing the dishes."

"Isn't Enzo a guest?" Klaus shoots back, not bothering to argue with the rest of Kol's statement. But then Klaus pretty much always did the dishes, even helped when it was technically Caroline's turn.

It's Caroline's turn to laugh, "Enzo once got so drunk he forgot his address. And somehow lost his wallet. And his shoes. He managed to stumble here and passed out in front of the door. Once of my neighbors recognized him and hauled him inside. He slept in the bathtub. He's so not a guest."

"That was a good night," Enzo says fondly, not looking the least bit ashamed of himself.

Caroline rolls her eyes, "Yeah, for you. You didn't get woken up at 4AM and have to drag your disgusting dead weight around. You're just lucky it was summer. Also, you're heavy."

"Are you calling me fat?" Enzo places his hand over his heart, pasting on an exaggeratedly wounded expression.

She reaches over again, intending to smack him, but Enzo scoots his chair away, out of her reach, "Such violence. Careful Caroline, I'll begin to think I'm not welcome."

"And when has that ever stopped you?" Caroline asks sweetly. "Rebekah has told you to drop dead, often and creatively, usually with profanity, and you still pester her every chance you get."

Both of the Mikaelson's turn to look at Enzo, Kol more amused than Klaus, and Caroline thinks she probably shouldn't have said that.

"Speaking of," Caroline hurries to continue, "I got a very long email from Bekah today. She says Turks and Caicos is gorgeous and that I'm going to be really jealous of her tan. She's managed not to stab Damon, or drown Elena, but apparently there have been some close calls."

"Sounds like Bekah," Kol says approvingly. "She's a bit of a brat, but I must admit she has superb taste in people."

"I resent that," Enzo pipes up.

Caroline gives him a pointed 'shut up' look, because had he not noticed how she'd artfully smoothed an awkward moment? As much as Klaus and Kol picked on Bekah, and each other, they did not take kindly to other people doing it. Caroline so wasn't up for explaining, or defending, the twisted enjoyment both Enzo and Rebekah took in verbally sparring with one another.

It was weird and entertaining and Caroline had long since given up trying to understand it.

A timer goes off, effectively distracting Kol. Caroline presses her arm against Klaus' and he looks over at her questioningly, "How was your day?" she asks, because it was only polite, to return his earlier question.

_And_ was a simple way to divert his attention for Enzo, though Caroline knew Klaus well enough by now to know that he'd merely file it away, to be examined and likely brought up at a later date.

Hopefully when she wasn't around.

"My day was fine, sweetheart. Spent most of it drawing. Marcel extended his stay in California for a few days, so we're not really moving forward, just yet."

"And you still won't give me any hints?" Caroline widens her eyes, uses a hint of a pout, at the mention of the graphic novel. She might have spent some time googling spoilers, since Klaus was so tight lipped. And come up with nothing, unfortunately.

Klaus shrugs, "Sorry. You'll just have to wait for a printed copy."

"An advanced printed copy?" Caroline bargains, raising an eyebrow.

"I could _perhaps_ be talked into that."

"Can I just mention again how unfair I find this?" Kol butts in, setting a salad down. Caroline jumps, quickly looking away from Klaus and straightening up on her stool, when she realizes she's leaned into him. "I am your _blood_, Niklaus."

Caroline sneaks a peak at Enzo, as Kol and Klaus bicker back and forth about the likelihood of Kol carelessly leaving a copy behind somewhere on his travels, to be leaked onto the internet, had Klaus provided him with one before they were released to the public.

He's watching her, and he inclines his head slightly towards Klaus, raises an eyebrow.

Crap. If Enzo was officially on Team Just Do It And Get It Over With then Caroline's going to be pissed.

Could no one be on her side? Just a little? Until she works things through in her own mind, decides on a course of action, at least?

Enzo nods, as if he understands, and maybe he does. He's always read her well.

Kol and Klaus have continued to argue, though they've moved on to something about a bike. Caroline clears her throat. Then again, at a greater volume, when it has not effect. Still getting nothing, she grabs the butter knife and taps it on her wineglass, until they stop talking and look at her, "As much as I'd love to rehash your childhood grievances, and I really would, I am also very hungry. Can we eat, please?"

Kol still looks peeved, but Klaus sighs, "I suppose I could get you a copy too, Kol. Provided that it does not leave this apartment. And that if it does, you understand that I'll tear out your liver."

Kol looks incredulous, and also like he wants to continue their squabble. Caroline hops up out of her chair, because the food does smell amazing, and elbows Kol aside, "You, sit next to your brother. Maybe say thank you. I'll cut the lasagna."

He goes, though he does not follow her pointed suggestion, settling into a seat with a grumble. But Caroline supposes she can't _always_ have everything.


	27. Caroline: January - Tuesday

**Notes: **The penultimate 'January' chapter! And we're finally getting somewhere. Thanks so much to everyone who's reading!

**JANUARY – TUESDAY**

**CAROLINE:**

Her computer dings, and Caroline glances up at the message bubble that's popped up, almost thankful for the interruption. Not that she'd been doing anything pressing. She'd had a meeting with a potentially big client this morning (and she'd totally nailed it, obviously) but without anything pressing to focus on her mind keeps wandering back to The Klaus Situation.

And the fact that she needs to do something about it.

But, as luck would have it, the message isn't going to help her think about things other than a certain dimpled distraction.

**Megan Crewe (Assistant Planner):**

_Your nonboyfriend is incoming! Have I mentioned I hate winter? All the layers..._

Caroline's just finished reading it, marveling at Megan's ability to stay subtle on office communiques (because writing out that winter clothes were a hindrance to her perving would be frowned upon, should anyone happen to intercept it) when two more follow in quick succession.

**Megan Crewe (Assistant Planner):**

_You're totally fixing your hair right now, aren't you? _

**Megan Crewe (Assistant Planner):**

_Tell me again why YOU'RE NOT DATING THIS MAN?!_

Caroline abruptly drops her hand, from where it had been tucking a stray piece of hair back into her half updo, glancing around her office.

Which is silly. Megan's nuts, but the fun, harmless kind. Not the secret surveillance kind. Probably. Hopefully. Maybe she should check the corners, just in case?

No. That was crazy. Caroline will just have to blame the paranoia on the sleepless night she'd just had. She'd spent it tossing and turning, obsessively considering the point Megan's last message had raised.

A knock at the door shakes her from _that_ train of thought, and Caroline sits up straight, brushing a hand over her front (just in case a stray sesame seed from her everything bagel had gone astray, not because she was nervous) before calling, "Come in!"

Klaus opens the door, looking pink cheeked and windblown (and Caroline has no idea what Megan's talking about – because the cut of his charcoal pea coat totally worked for her). He smiles when he sees her, but hesitates in the entryway, "Is this a bad time?"

"No, it's fine," Caroline assures him. "Come in. I was just trying to decide if I wanted to go out for lunch or grab something from one of the vending machines downstairs. What brings you by?"

"That's good timing. Lunch is why I'm here. Rebekah sent me an email last night, informing me that you're obviously missing her terribly, and that it's my duty to sub in for her today for your usual lunch, so you don't waste away pining for her company. I expect she'd had a few too many cocktails."

"Did she now?" Caroline asks, suspicion gnawing at her brain. Kol had been on his best (for him) behavior last night, hadn't made even a hint an innuendo about her and Klaus. Caroline expected his restraint to last three days, tops, but the break had been nice, especially since she hadn't exactly needed the reminders.

She wouldn't put it past Kol to have nudge Rebekah into doing his bidding (until he felt like he was safe from Caroline's wrath) and dropping some hints of her own. And it was entirely possible that they'd plotted something together, putting aside their differences to shove Caroline into the direction they were rooting for.

Or maybe Caroline was just seeing conspiracies everywhere today.

"Great!" Caroline says, tidying up her desk quickly. She really hadn't wanted to forage for prepackaged snacks but it was cold outside, and she'd been hesitant to venture out. Klaus stopping by, offering her company, improved the idea's appeal immensely.

This will be the third meal she's shared with him in as many days, a fact Caroline files away, adding it to an ever growing pile, to contemplate later.

"Give me just a minute. Although, I have to say, I'm not sure how I feel about you showing up here to take me for a pity lunch because Bekah guilted you into it."

Klaus lets out an amused scoff, "While Rebekah's guilt trips are world class, second only to our mother's, you have to know I didn't take much convincing."

Caroline does know that. And she knows he doesn't mean to make her feel guilty, by saying it, but a little bit pools uncomfortably in her stomach anyway.

"Seeing you," Klaus continues, "without having to battle my brother or your friend, for your attention, is neither a chore nor a hardship."

It always takes her aback, when he says _things_ like that. So simply, like he's not even trying to be sweet or complimentary (and, in all honesty, she can't imagine Klaus would take 'sweet' as a descriptor very kindly). And it's not one she'd apply often, but every once in a while, he manages to say something ridiculously perfect. And Caroline's left a warm and giddy mess, on the inside, with no idea how to reply.

So she doesn't.

Caroline ducks down to wiggle her boots back on (they were cute, but not exactly comfy, and since you couldn't see her feet, when she was sitting at her desk, what was the point in suffering pinched toes?).

Klaus' watching her, when she emerges, a faintly amused smirk on his lips. "Should I have taken my shoes off upon entering?" he wonders.

"I met with a new client this morning," she tells him defensively. "It's not my fault that heels are considered more professional then flats, okay? Not all of us are lucky enough to be able to work in our underwear, if we want to."

Klaus' smirk widens, "Are we chatting about my underwear today? How new and different. What would you like to know?"

Caroline feels a blush coming on, but she willfully ignores it, "No. No we are not."

"We can, if you'd like." Klaus' tone dips suggestively, his eyes blinking at her innocently. "Even the playing field, after Kol's little bout of oversharing. I don't mind."

Getting up, and turning from him, hoping her face isn't too pink, Caroline busies herself with collecting her coat and bag, looping both over her arm, "Not necessary. I got all the pertinent info when Kol did his panty raid last month, remember? What was it… Oh, right. Paul Smith, dark colors."

"I'm surprised you remember that," Klaus replies, when she turns back around. He's standing, hands shoved in his pockets. He doesn't _look_ surprised. Caroline would call the expression on his face smug, maybe even pleased. "I can't help but wonder why it stuck in your brain."

She puts her scarf on with way more concentration then the act warrants, not about to confess that she remembers the specifics because they've enriched the fantasies she has about Klaus (near nightly, at this point) greatly. She's watched him peel them off his hips, stroked along the waistband with fingertips and her tongue, inside her mind, an embarrassing number of times.

She avoids his eyes carefully. It's irrational, but she feels like he'll know, if she looks at him right now.

And what would happen after, if he did in fact possess freaky mind reading abilities, is so not a casual Tuesday lunch conversation. That's a conversation that requires wine. Maybe even vodka.

And it's looming. Caroline can feel it.

"Beats me," Caroline says breezily, walking to the door. "Besides, even if Kol hadn't advertised your preferences I totally would have been able to guess. Maybe not the specific brand, but the rest of it."

Klaus grins, "Do tell, love. What have you gleaned from me that would allow you to accurately peg my preferences in underwear? I'm most curious."

"First, you almost always wear jeans. Not the painted on kind, but snug enough to make me think that boxers would be out," Caroline leans against her door, ticking points off on her fingers. "Number two, you hardly wear colors, and when you do they're always dark. Makes me doubt that you'd pick neon or pastel to wear underneath. And lastly, your clothes are simple, but not cheap, you put more thought into them then most people would think. It stands to reason your underwear would be the same, right?"

Klaus looks thoughtful, and he's moved closer to her, closer than he usually does. He reaches out, slowly, giving her time to move away, but Caroline holds her ground. She reminds herself to breathe normally, when he gently pushes that same wayward curl she'd been struggling with earlier, behind her ear. "Someone's been paying attention," he murmurs, tracing a finger along the shell of her ear, watching her contemplatively, letting them slide down the skin along the side of her neck, before he lets his arm drop.

Caroline bites down on the inside of her lip, when he does it, forcing herself not to close her eyes and lean into the caress. They were in her office, with her very nosy co-workers just outside. Now was not the time to be exploring the way his touch made her feel.

"I think we both know I've been paying attention, Klaus," Caroline tells him quietly. She waits a beat, for him to digest the confession, for a tiny, pleased smile to begin to curl the corner of his mouth, before she continues, pushing away the intimacy of the moment.

Because the timing wasn't great, and she wanted to be sure, before she made the leap. It wouldn't be fair of her, after everything, to be wishy-washy about what she wanted. Because she was positive, that once Klaus was given the green light, he would happily make the most of it. And that resistance would be nearly impossible.

And she'd very nearly decided that she no longer had any reason to.

In the meantime, was it a crime to mess with him, just a little? Flirting wasn't exactly new, for them. And _he_ was usually the one starting it. It was well within her rights to take the initiative.

Plus it was fun.

"And," she says, aiming for casualness, "it's not rocket science. Guy's don't have a fraction of the options women do. Sometimes a girl likes sheer and lacy, but sometimes she needs the cleavage that only a push up bra can give, you know?"

It's a tease. Meant to entice, and Caroline relishes the intrigued expression that crosses Klaus' face. She's completely certain that she's not alone in her less than pure thoughts, but she can't resist fanning the flames.

Because she knows herself, and she's going to think about this moment later. She's going to stare up at her ceiling, and think about Klaus. About his proximity, and how he smelled, what the stubble on his jaw would have felt like if he's leaned in, and followed his fingers on his skin with his lips.

Caroline refuses to be the only one not sleeping.


	28. Kol: January - Wednesday

**Note: **A quick update, because I'm excited to be wrapping up this section! A little bit of a heavier one (a VERY little bit!) before we move on. Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed! I do love to hear your thoughts and ideas, especially as we move on to more romantic pastures (though the friendship elements will remain strong).

**January – Wednesday**

**Kol:**

He's trying very hard to be quiet – it's just about midnight and Caroline has to work in the morning. And sleep deprived Caroline is the scariest, and most short tempered, of all Caroline's.

So really, it's just self-preservation.

He's only seen her in passing, since Monday. Kol's been sticking around after his shifts, hanging back with the cooks in the kitchen, one of whom is prepping to appear on _Chopped_, discussing strategies and throwing out weird and distasteful ingredient combinations and trying to make something palatable out of it.

It's been fun, so Kol has barely even noticed the late nights and early mornings. Has just brewed his coffee extra dark and barreled through the more tedious parts of the day.

Like getting his arse pinched by octogenarians who don't even have the decency to tip well afterwards.

His attempts at stealth are unnecessary, because when Kol opens the door, the kitchen light's on, and Caroline's perched on a stool at the island.

He gives himself mental bonus points for his roommately consideration, however. He thought he was picking it up the niceties rather well.

Caroline glances up when he walks in, hurriedly closing a notebook she'd been looking down at, and tapping her pen across the cover. "Hey! You're home late." She greets, before her voice drops and her eyebrows rise, "Hot date?"

"Incredibly hot," Kol tells her, walking into the kitchen. "Six blokes, prairie oysters, bird's eye chilies, and raisins."

Caroline's nose wrinkles, "I'm not sure I want to know the context behind that."

"Culinary adventures, darling."

Her eyes widen in understanding, "Oh! That makes more sense than what I was thinking."

Kol tsks mockingly, "I'm sure you could find something pornographic online, if that's your taste. No judgement."

She rolls her eyes, a hint of a smile on her face, "No thank you. Pretty sure that would traumatize me."

Kol eyes a pan, sitting on the stove, then turns to look at Caroline questioningly, "Though it seems I'm not alone in my experiments with edibles this evening. What is that?"

She looks a little sheepish, nodding at the empty bowl beside her, "Slutty Brownies. Elena's Aunt Jenna invented them when we were in high school. The second time Elena and Stefan broke up. Cookie dough, plus brownie batter plus extras. I used peanut butter cups and M&amp;M's and made a sundae."

That explained the chocolate sauce on the counter. Probably a good thing, because Kol's not sure he'd have been unable to stop himself from making a joke about it. One that would have cost him at least a dollar.

And he's been doing so well lately.

"I can't decide whether that's disgusting or genius," Kol muses. "I shall have to try it for myself. For science."

"Help yourself," Caroline offers, gesturing to the freezer.

Kol pulls out two cartons of ice cream (vanilla and chocolate) and pulls down a bowl of his own. He sneaks a peek at Caroline, who's back to doing the nervous tapping, "Are you going to tell me why you're eating your feelings now?"

"I'm not…" Caroline begins to deny, though she puts little effort into it.

Kol cuts her off with a disbelieving look, "I have a sister, remember? I know what wallowing looks like. You're quieter than Bekah is about it, I'll give you that. So come on. Tell Uncle Kol all about your boy troubles. Or, if you'd like, I can guess."

Not that guessing the origin of Caroline's turmoil would be at all difficult for anyone with more than a handful of brain cells. Or functioning eyeballs.

Caroline tugs her sleeve down over her hand, avoiding Kol's eyes, "I am not wallowing. I'm just thinking."

"Overthinking," Kol mutters, though not especially quietly.

Caroline looks up and glares, "Okay. That may technically be accurate. But overthinking is what I do. I've made my peace with that particular quirk."

"What are you so afraid of?" Kol asks, because he is genuinely curious. "It's just Nik."

"Easy for you to say."

"That's not an answer," Kol can't resist pointing out.

Caroline groans, tugging at her hair absently. "God, what aren't I afraid of?" She props her chin on her hand, and Kol feels a twinge of concern when he notes how exhausted she looks, her eyes red tinged and shadowed.

He finds himself wishing Rebekah were here. Because she'd be able to strong arm Caroline into going to bed. Would possibly be willing to plot with Kol to stuff Caroline full of turkey and warm milk and other sleep inducing things, if the bullying didn't manage to work.

Caroline lets out a deep sigh, slumping further, "Let's see. Where to start? A not at all complete list of things that freak me out about being more than friends with Klaus. First, what if the chemistry that seems to be there just isn't, when if we actually go for it? Then I'm right back to feeling uncomfortable around him. Not a state I want to go back to. And then I think, what if things go well, in the beginning, but then go horribly, terribly, wrong, down the line? I can't lose Bekah. I don't even want to lose you, but he's your brother so I couldn't, _wouldn't_, expect you to pick me. And you've read the graphic novels, Kol. What Klaus seems to feel for me? It seems big. And that's scary even without all the other stuff. I've never had much luck with big."

Kol sits, having made himself a sundae, and digs in, rolling her words over in his head. "But no risk, no reward, right? Big can be good."

Her face turns exasperated, "Kol, what would you even know about that? I mean this in the nicest possible way, but you've never even signed a lease. You've literally spent your entire adult life running from big."

He should probably be offended, and maybe he would have been, months ago. But he's done plenty of thinking, mostly at work, where he's usually miserable, about his life's trajectory lately. Self-reflection is tedious, but a necessary evil, so he recognizes that Caroline has a point and he'll chalk up her bluntly stating it to her tiredness.

And pat himself on the back once again, this time for his magnanimousness.

"I'm thinking about applying to culinary schools," Kol says casually.

Caroline's head snaps up, and her mouth drops open. Kol holds up a hand, "Don't get too excited. I said thinking. And frankly, the idea of having to go to Elijah or Nik or Bekah, and ask them to foot the bill until I have access to my accounts again, is tremendously unappealing."

Caroline shifts on her stool, and he can see her struggle to keep her face neutral. She probably wants to hug him, if he's learned anything about her. That she's managing to rein in the urge is impressive, and Kol's grateful for her effort.

He clears his throat, shifting back to the topic at hand, before she can lose the struggle and get touchy feely. "Besides, we barely even like Nik, most days. So you don't have to worry about us shunning you, if you two break up and become one of those awkward couples who can't be in the same room together anymore."

She smiles weakly, "I appreciate the attempt at levity, Kol. But I know you guys, remember? You only pretend not to like one another. It's actually pretty freaking adorable, once you get used to it."

"Don't call us adorable," Kol tells her, pointing with his spoon, "we are nothing of the sort."

"Agree to disagree," Caroline retorts. "Do the brownies meet your ridiculously high standards?"

"They're delicious," Kol tells her, allowing the subject change. Because all this deep conversation was making him antsy. "Kudos to Aunt Jenna. Why the name?"

Caroline shrugs, "Because the brownies get with everything. There might have been a little underage drinking involved. We giggled like idiots."

"High school Elena sounds like way more fun than present day Elena," Kol can't help but say, thinking back to the incredibly boring dinner he'd sat through earlier in the week. "Not exactly a scintillating conversationalist, that one. Unless you happen to find the elder Salvatore fascinating. Which I do not."

Caroline snickers, "She's not that bad."

"Agree to disagree," Kol deadpans in response.

"She's not!" Caroline protests. "She's just… never really left Virginia. And never really wanted to. She means well."

"You don't have to defend her, darling. I'll never tell a soul that we besmirched her good name. I promise."

That, at least, pulls a genuine sound of amusement from Caroline, though her laughter is far too brief. Caroline stills, as it trails off, and looks down at the countertop contemplatively. "I kind of envy it sometimes, you know? How happy she is. How _sure_. I don't get the Damon thing, like at all. But she's sleeping soundly right now, and I can't even make a simple decision about a hypothetical date."

There's an edge of bitterness there, and it makes Kol wince.

He finishes the last bite of his sundae, goes to put his bowl in the sink, "Look, Caroline, for what it's worth? I don't think Nik's going anywhere. You don't have to beat yourself up over this."

There's a thunk, and a quick glance over his shoulder shows him that it was likely her head hitting the countertop, a small groan spilling from her, "Ugh. I know that. Intellectually, at least. But it's not fair for him to be waiting around when I'm a mess. He's great, and successful and super-hot. I'm sure he gets offers all the time and I don't want him turning down something that could be awesome for him because of me."

"Did you ask him to?" Kol asks patiently.

"No," Caroline sulks, "and it's weirding my out that you're the voice of reason here."

"You and me both. But Nik's the most stubborn person on the planet, trust me. He's not about to do something he doesn't want to. You can't _make_ him date someone."

Caroline reluctantly agrees, "I guess you're right." Kol hears her stool scraping on the tile, and her feet shuffling. He turns just in time to catch her smothering a yawn, "Going to try to go to sleep. Good talk, Kol."

"Let's not make it a habit, alright? My quota for sentimentality is small."

Caroline shakes her head, as she turns to go, but she pauses, and whips back around, "If you decide to go for the school thing, let me know. I'd be happy to help out with talking to Rebekah or one of your brother's about the money, okay? I totally think I can be very convincing. And if I get a vote I think you should go for it. You love it and you're amazingly talented, in my opinion."

Kol's mouth drops open, and he blinks at her in shock. Caroline leaves before he can manage to spit out the 'thanks' that he knows he should.

But he thinks Caroline knows, and is nearly certain that her quick exit was deliberate, to save him from trying to verbally express gratitude.

Kol will have to work on it. Because he's certain his siblings will be much more open to his request with Caroline in his corner.


	29. Caroline: February - Friday

**Notes: **Hey! And here's where we start the next section. Today is Quotes Day, of the 25DaysofKlaroline event. Sections of this one are usually informed by Klaroquotes, so I thought it was semi-fitting. I continue to be insanely appreciative of all the love this story gets (600 reviews?!) so thank you all for reading!

**FEBRUARY – FRIDAY:**

**CAROLINE:**

"…likely be last minute issues that pop up. It's inevitable, but I assure you that my team and I have plenty of experience in dealing with such eventualities and they will in no way affect the success of your event. Any questions?"

Caroline pauses, and glances over at her client ("Please, call me Jesse," he'd said, five minutes into their first meeting), who's surveying the partially decorated room, looking impressed.

He works for a record label, and they're throwing a lavish album release party to launch some kind of boy band. Caroline had only met the group briefly, and they'd made her feel very, very old with their fresh-faced adorableness and exuberance. One of them had attempted to hit on her, and she'd kind of wanted to pat him on the head, maybe offer to buy him a cookie. She'd managed to politely decline, and he'd immediately set his sights on a bartender at the restaurant they'd been meeting in.

Boys. So fickle.

Tonight's party is set to begin at nine, and things are running smoothly, so far. Caroline hopes it stays that way. Despite her assurances that she _could_ deal with last minute disasters she'd really rather not.

"Everything looks incredible," Jesse says sincerely, an admiring look in his eyes, when he turns to face her. "You've done a great job."

Caroline's first instinct is to say, 'I know,' (because she does know that she's awesome at her job, thank you) but she curbs it, flashing him a smile instead, "Thank you. I've actually never done anything quite like this, so it was a nice change."

"I'll definitely be calling you again," Jesse replies, moving closer to get out of a worker's way. His tone lowers slightly, "In fact…"

Caroline glances up at him, curious about the mild apprehension flitting across his face, "In fact…" she prompts, when he's slow to speak. She's half afraid he's going to tack on some last minute request that will leave her scrambling.

She's not sure if she's relieved or not, when that turns out not to be the case.

"I was wondering if I could call you for more… personal reasons. I've enjoyed working with you, Caroline, and I'd like to get to know you better."

Caroline keeps her expression perfectly neutral, as her mind races at the offer. It's not something she'd expected. She and Jesse get along fine, and if she'd sometimes detected a hint of a flirt in him, she'd chalked it up to his natural charm, and not any romantic intentions.

A mistake that she's kind of kicking herself for.

"There's no obligation," Jesse rushes to add, watching her face carefully. "I'm not the kind of jerkoff who's never going to hire you again, if you say no. But I might have asked your assistant if you were seeing anyone, last time I was at your office, and she said, 'Caroline insists that she's not, but I have my doubts,' which was kind of weird, but I figured you'd know, better than anyone, if there was someone else, right?"

Yep, she's definitely going to need to kill Megan. Glancing over, to where she'd last seen the assistant, she notices Megan's head whipping away suspiciously.

Would it have killed Megan, to at least give Caroline a heads up?

"I'm not. Seeing anyone," Caroline says slowly. As she trails off, and gropes for the best way to turn Jesse down, she wonders why she's bothering. He's a good guy, very attractive, smart, and successful. She's sure tons of women would love to be in her shoes right now.

But not Caroline. Her gut had said no, and a few moments of deeper consideration tell her that she truly has no desire to go out with Jesse. None. At all. And the reason (the person) why is blindingly obvious. Even if he is, once again, across the country.

Crap.

This was so not the time for that Klaus-epiphany everyone was pushing for. She has to work tonight, so she can't even get drunk.

Jesse's watching her expectantly, waiting for an answer. Caroline grips her clipboard tightly, and takes a deep breath, "I'm not," she tells him, honestly. "But there's…"

"Someone else," Jesse finishes for her, knowingly.

"Kind of?" she answers. "He's a friend. And the brother of my other friends. And it's complicated. Partly because I've made it complicated. Kind of a bad habit of mine, but..." Caroline shakes herself, before she continues. Talking about her love life to a client was a terrible idea, even if said client had just asked her out.

And was probably glad he'd dodged a bullet, after hearing her ramble on.

But Jesse's face is sympathetic, "Ah, I see. Good old complicated," he teases gently.

Caroline lets out a short laugh, "I don't know about 'good.' But I'm going to have to put some serious thought into un-complicating it. Starting tomorrow."

Certain people, certain Mikaelsons were going to be insufferable, and Caroline was so not looking forward to _that_ headache.

"Well, for what it's worth, I think he's a lucky guy."

Ugh, of course he'd be nice about it. She was clearly an idiot.

She'd been wishy washy for months, and it was entirely possible Klaus was completely over her. Maybe now that the mystery had worn off, he had no idea why he'd had feelings for her in the first place. Going out with Jesse would probably be the smart play.

But Caroline had been the one who was more invested in a relationship than another person. It was draining and anxiety producing, and really ramped up her tendency to second guess herself. It had sucked, basically, and Caroline wouldn't knowingly do it to someone else.

Caroline resisted the urge to fidget awkwardly, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, sending Jesse a small smile, "Thanks. That's sweet and I appreciate it. But I should probably…"

Jesse stepped back, tilting his head to acknowledge the work going on around them, "Oh, right, of course. You've probably got a hundred things to do. I should check up on the boys, make sure no one's planning on wearing sweatpants tonight. Sometimes my job's a little like babysitting."

Caroline wrinkles her nose, her reply commiserating, "_That_ sounds like fun."

A short sigh and an exasperated eye roll were Jesse's only answer, before he nodded politely in farewell, and left Caroline's sight.

She takes a minute to consider the interaction, decides that it really hadn't been that bad. He'd taken her 'no' well, and she believes what he'd said, about not holding it against him.

Resolved to get back on task, Caroline locks her eyes on the top sheet of her clipboard. But she doesn't really see it, the letters mingling together. She's half tempted to find a bathroom, for a little private freak out, but she feels like that could be time consuming, and she really doesn't have any time to spare.

Being a grownup was _the worst_ sometimes.

Walking across the room, she pulls her phone out of her pocket. She's greeted by a text from Klaus, on the lock screen. And wasn't that just super great timing?

**Klaus:**

**[FRIDAY 2:11 PM]**

_Am being dragged to some horrid nightclub with Marcel tonight. Apparently popular with reality stars. If I text you pictures, will you tell me who they are? Just so I don't offend anyone. I imagine such people don't take kindly to not being recognized._

Caroline presses her lips together to keep from smiling, typing a reply before she really thinks about it. She can picture him clearly, the little curl of distaste his mouth would make.

**Caroline:**

**[FRIDAY 2:53 PM]**

_I see how it is. You make fun of my love for trash television, but when it's of use to you, I'm your personal wikia? I don't think so. And since when do you care about offending people?_

**Klaus:**

**[FRIDAY 2:55 PM]**

_I don't really. I'd just rather not be subjected to boasting about the time they ate bug larvae or rappelled down a building in search of fame and fortune. Think of my brain, Caroline._

He really was a giant annoying snob sometimes.

And she still liked him.

She was in so much trouble.

**Caroline:**

**[FRIDAY 2:56 PM]**

_Working tonight, so I make no promises. But totally send me pictures. And text me if anything interesting happens. Ooh, maybe you'll be on TMZ!_

**Klaus:**

**[FRIDAY 2:57 PM]**

_I don't know what that is. You work tonight? I'm sorry, I thought that was Saturday._

**Caroline:**

**[FRIDAY 2:58 PM]**

_Next Saturday. The fancy Foundation for the Arts fundraiser I made you donate the autographed compendium for. Tonight it's the next big tween sensation's listening party thing._

**Klaus:**

**[FRIDAY 2:59 PM]**

_And I was worried about my ears. And my brain._

**Caroline:**

**[FRIDAY 3:01 PM]**

_They're not that bad! Say it with me, Klaus: pop music is not the root of all evil._

**Klaus:**

**[FRIDAY 3:01 PM]**

_Debatable. Highly debatable._

It's not a new argument, but Caroline gets ready to start it again, because one of these days she's going to win, damn it. But another message pops up on her screen.

**Klaus:**

**[FRIDAY 3:02 PM]**

_But I should let you go, I'm sure you've minions to direct. Sorry for disturbing you, love._

She nearly lets out a snort, at that. Because he had. Just not in the way he'd thought, and not for something he needed to apologize for.

**Caroline:**

**[FRIDAY 3:03 PM]**

_You didn't. Actually your timing is annoyingly perfect._

**Caroline:**

**[FRIDAY 3:03 PM]**

_But I should get back to setup. Lunch, when you get back on Sunday? Your plane gets in at 10, right?_

And Caroline should hopefully have made the necessary lists, done the appropriate amount of agonizing, by then. Steeled herself, to actually make a move. Figured out what her move should be.

She was getting nervous just thinking about it.

**Klaus:**

**[FRIDAY 3:04 PM]**

_Ah, yes. That's a friendship requirement, or so you said._

**Caroline:**

**[FRIDAY 3:05 PM]**

_Yup. Plus, I want all the dirt on the casting. I totally think I should get a Violet-veto._

**Klaus:**

**[FRIDAY 3:06 PM]**

_I don't even get a veto._

**Caroline:**

**[FRIDAY 3:06 PM]**

_Really?! I would strenuously object, if I were you. You need a better lawyer, geez._

**Caroline:**

**[FRIDAY 3:07 PM]**

_Wait, don't tell Elijah I said that. I'm sure he's a great lawyer. Very intimidating. Can probably just stare people into submission._

**Klaus:**

**[FRIDAY 3:08 PM]**

_Cross my heart, love. And he tries that tactic, often enough on us, so I don't doubt its effectiveness on weaker opponents. _

**Caroline:**

**[FRIDAY 3:09 PM]**

_LOL. I thank you for you discretion. So, lunch? 1:00? Same place?_

**Klaus:**

**[FRIDAY 3:10 PM]**

_I'll be there._

Caroline senses eyes on her, so she glances up, sees a few people shooting her odd looks. Megan, who's assembling gift bags, speaks without turning away from her task, "You're doing the weird dreamy smiley thing again. It's freaking people out because you're usually in full fire breathing dragon mode when the clock's ticking."

"I am not that bad," Caroline protests.

"Tell that to the printer you made cry last week."

He hadn't cried, not really. And he'd completely messed up the colors on the logo. Twice.

"How's Klaus, by the way?" Megan asks, a sly smirk on her lips.

Caroline sends her a very dark glare, "We will have words later, you and I."

"Looking forward to it!" Megan chirps. "But seriously, when's Klaus back? He's pretty, and I miss looking at him."

Keeping the stern look is a struggle, but Caroline manages it, "Next week," she says, tone final. "Now, onto what we're all getting paid for, has the champagne arrived? And is the kitchen prepped? The caterers arrive at 4."

"Yes and yes."

"Great. I need to go check in with the sound guy. You're good here?"

Megan tosses Caroline a quick salute, barely pausing in her swift, practiced, motions.

Totally why Caroline put up with all her needling.

Caroline sends one last quick text, to Rebekah, before putting her phone away.

**Caroline:**

**[FRIDAY 3:14 PM]**

_Emergency Margaritas. Tomorrow. 8'o clock._


	30. Rebekah: February - Saturday

**Notes: **This is part one of a **DOUBLE** update. I apologize for the wait, but December was crazy and I just didn't have the time/focus necessary for the multichapters. I am determined to get back into them though!

**FEBRUARY – SATURDAY**

**REBEKAH:**

The door to Caroline and Kol's place swings open, shortly after Rebekah knocks. She's relieved, because the bag she's carrying is heavy. Caroline's belief that quality tequila was a waste, when in a margarita, was not one Rebekah shared, so she'd brought her own. Plus, emergency margarita nights usually ended with Rebekah sharing Caroline's bed, at least since Stefan had moved out.

However neither of the flat's occupants had bothered to answer the door.

"Oh, it's you," Rebekah greets flatly.

"Evening, your highness," Enzo drawls, with an exaggerated nod of his head, almost a bow. "You're a bit late to the party. Might I take your coat?"

"Had I known you'd been invited, I'd probably have begged off," Rebekah tells him snidely, pushing past him to enter, putting a little shoulder into it, when he doesn't give her enough space. "But since I'm here, I suppose I'm stuck. I'll need a drink. Immediately."

Enzo laughs, as he stumbles back. He relieves her of her bag, without further comment, and Rebekah takes off her coat, throws it on the rack, before glancing around. Kol's in the kitchen, his back to her, fiddling with something on the counter. That's perfectly normal, but Rebekah stops short, when she sees what's happening in the living room.

Caroline's on the coffee table, bunny slippers on, a violently pink drink, in a very large glass, in her hand. She's dancing, badly, to the music that's playing, and Rebekah wonders just how long she'd been imbibing for, to have reached that level of incoordination.

And why she'd put in the effort.

"They were like this when I got here," Enzo says, somehow reading her thoughts. "Haven't yet been able to figure out why. I think…"

Whatever he'd been about to add, is drowned out by Caroline's excited, and incredibly high pitched squeal of, "Bekah! You're here!"

A more exuberant greeting, then Rebekah thought necessary, considering they saw each other the day before yesterday. But she'd take happy drunk Caroline over morose drunk Caroline any day.

"Did you being more tequila?" Caroline asks, edging towards the edge of the table. She seems to be somewhat mystified about how to get down, wobbling slightly as her toes dip over the sides.

Rebekah's just about to go help her, because she'd rather not have to take a trip to the emergency room, or hear Caroline complain about having to clean blood out of the carpet, when Enzo's suddenly behind her, distracting Rebekah. She stiffens, at his low voice in her ear, "See? You're at _least_ four drinks behind. Late," he finishes, voice dipping low on the final word.

She glares at him, over her shoulder, puts some much needed space between them, "Caroline said eight. It's barely that."

A loud crunching sounds from the kitchen, and Rebekah glances over to see Kol jabbing buttons on a blender. She narrows her eyes at him, but he takes his time, before turning off the appliance. He grins, when he sees her, sways slightly on his feet, as he approaches, "Darling baby sister, how nice of you to join us! Margarita? They're pomegranate. Good for you. _Full_ of antioxidants. Probably a good thing, if you're going to keep scowling like that. You'll give yourself wrinkles."

Rebekah takes a sip of the offered drink, winces at the sharp bite of alcohol, which she's quite sure negates any of the supposed health benefits Kol had been prattling on about.

She hears Caroline curse, then stumbling footsteps, and she's briefly glad that Caroline's not broken her neck, getting down from the coffee table. Caroline runs into one of the stools by the island, attempts to sit, and nearly topples over. Enzo, moving quickly, catches her, before she slips off entirely, and sits on the one beside, his hand hovering over Caroline's back.

"I think," Caroline says, gravely serious, bracing her hands on the countertop, and eying each of them in turn, "that we need tacos."

Kol nods. And then continues nodding, "I can make tacos."

"Why don't we order some, mate?" Enzo suggests, before Rebekah can. Because allowing Kol to operate the range, or a knife, or possibly even a fork, at the moment, seems like a terrible idea. "I'll buy," he continues, before Kol can protest, "as a thank you for your hospitality this fine evening."

Rebekah's favors Enzo with a quick, grateful look, grudgingly recognizing the sense of the tactic. Kol's become a dreadful miser, not that she blames him, now that he relies on an hourly wage and tips.

"Tacos," Caroline repeats insistently.

"Yes, gorgeous. Chicken or beef?" Enzo asks her indulgently.

Caroline seems to give the question serious consideration, her eyes rolling to the ceiling as she thinks it through. "Both," she decides, finally. "I want both. Fish, too. And guacamole."

Enzo gets up, offers Rebekah his seat. She takes it, grabbing Caroline's arm. Caroline turns wide eyes in Rebekah's direction, "Hi, Bekah!" she chirps. "You're pretty."

"I know that. What I'd like to know is when you drank your first margarita, Caroline?" Rebekah asks, determined to get some answers.

Caroline's head tips to the side, brow furrowing in confusion, she swings around, looks to Kol, "What time did you get off work, again?"

"Three. And when I got home you were moping," Kol says, face twisted in mild revulsion. "And listening to Adele."

It's easy enough for Rebekah to fill in the blanks after that. Kol's slightly changed, in the last few months, but dealing with difficult feelings with excessive amounts of alcohol was something of a Mikaelson family tradition, so Rebekah has no doubt that he'd whipped up the first margaritas in a misguided attempt to cheer Caroline up. And that he'd indulged himself, to make it easier for him to attempt sensitivity.

And tequila had always been a weakness of Caroline's. Once she had some, you might as well give her the bottle, because remaining reasonably sober was off the table, at that point.

Caroline usually referred to tequila as her 'Liquid Nemesis,' for good reason.

"And why, exactly, were you moping?" Rebekah asks. Caroline had seemed fine when they'd had lunch on Thursday, excited even, about a work project.

Instead of answering, Caroline let's her head drop, and rests it on her outstretched arm. She lets out a pitiful moan, and if there's words in there, Rebekah can't understand them.

She looks to Kol, arching an eyebrow. He answers her silent question, "Our lovely friend Caroline has finally admitted that she'd like to get a leg over Niklaus, but it seems as though his latest trip is a little more _pleasure_ then business."

Caroline lets out another noise, her head thumping onto the countertop, her hair sliding down to obscure her face. Rebekah flicks it aside, but Caroline's eyes are closed, "How would you even know that? Did Nik tell you that?"

She doubts it. Nik's far more subtle, than Kol ever has been. It takes a great deal of prodding, to pull even the barest hint of information about his romantic conquests, and Rebekah's had years of practice in doing it. And a ham fisted attempt at rousing Caroline's jealousy seems unlikely, and out of character.

"It's on the internet," Caroline mumbles. "And I'm an idiot. A giant, late, idiot coward."

Rebekah pulls out her phone, not bothering to dispute Caroline's statements. They were truer than not, when it came to how she'd handled her situation with Nik. And while Rebekah loves Caroline dearly, this whole situation has been exhausting, and incredibly trying to her nowhere near unlimited patience. Caroline's feelings had been obvious, to everyone _but_ Caroline, for ages.

Attempts, both subtle and not so subtle, to point them out had been largely unsuccessful.

She and Kol had considered locking the pair of them in a room together, with food and condoms, until they'd worked out the fact that they were filled with soppy feelings for one another, so the rest of them would be spared witnessing Caroline's continued denial, but Elijah had forbidden them.

Because real life was not a movie of the week, apparently.

No imagination, that one. Almost as bad as Finn.

Pulling up her browser, Rebekah searches Nik's name, finds the link to an article on a gossip site immediately. Several pictures pop up, of Nik exiting a nightclub, a brunette in a very low cut dress clinging to his arm. She's gorgeous and looking at Nik like he's a cream puff and she's been fasting for weeks.

Rebekah's nose wrinkles, because she's spent a lifetime witnessing various tarts pant after her brothers and she's never learned to tolerate it. Honestly, was a little attempt at mystery too much to expect?

The girl's an actress, according to the caption, but Rebekah's never heard of her. Perhaps she's trying to make use of a casting couch, to ensure that her name would no longer be less obscure.

Or maybe she just liked Nik. It happened occasionally, when he managed to keep a lid on his more irritating characteristics. A struggle for him, Rebekah knew, and perhaps why women never lasted long.

Caroline leans over, and she scoffs, when she sees what Rebekah's looking at, "My boobs are totally better," she mumbles mournfully.

"I'd be happy to confirm that for you," Kol interjects, leaning over the counter with a playful leer.

Caroline doesn't even fine him, doesn't even throw a dirty look Kol's way.

She looks like she might be considering it, from the contemplative look of her, her hands dropping to finger the hem of her shirt, and it wouldn't be the first time Rebekah's seen her do something ill-advised, that involved taking off her clothes, while under the influence of tequila.

They'd been careful to burn and bury all the evidence of their spring break trips. And though Rebekah's memories are fuzzy, she remembers enough to know that their adventures weren't often suitable for all audiences.

This particular instance is possibly the first time Rebekah was entirely sober, however, and therefore obligated to nip such a terrible idea in the bud.

Adult responsibility, so tedious.

Drunken Caroline has roughly the attention span of a small child on a sugar high, so it's easy enough to redirect her.

Luckily, Enzo chooses that moment to reenter the kitchen. It might be the first time Rebekah's been glad to see him, in their entire acquaintance. Caroline swivels on her stool, the sight of him evidently reminding her of more pressing matters. "Tacos?" she asks. "Might as well stop caring about calories. Since I'm going to die alone. Do we have any ice cream?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, and hoped the food arrived quickly. That little note of self-pity was a bad sign, a sign that morose drunk Caroline was primed to make an appearance.

Enzo slings an affectionate arm over Caroline's shoulder, and Caroline leans into his side, "Nonsense, gorgeous. You're a catch, and you know it. Why the long face?"

Caroline makes a clumsy grab for Rebekah's phone, "Klaus. Is totally in love with an actress with subpar boobs and they're going to get married and live a glamourous life and have adorable, dimpled children."

Rebekah, too busy fending off Caroline, doesn't notice when Enzo neatly snatches the phone. He studies the screen, his face going hard, "Not possible if I kill him," he says cheerfully.

"You can't kill him," Rebekah scoffs.

"And if you were going to, you really shouldn't have confessed your plans to two of his siblings," Kol adds. Less than helpfully, in Rebekah's opinion.

"S'not his fault, Enzo," Caroline slurs. "I missed my window, and Miss Subpar Boobs swept in. Like sands through the hourglass, these are the days of our lives."

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Rebekah spits out. She drains her glass, setting it down on the counter with a thump, "Caroline. Do dial back the dramatics, I beg you. Enzo, stuff whatever plans you're undoubtedly beginning. Nik's my brother, and he might occasionally be a wanker, but I will end you, should you think to meddle. Kol, just shut it."

Kol's mouth falls open, "I didn't…" he begins indignantly.

Rebekah shushes him, holding up her hand, because while he's not said anything terrible just yet she knows Kol, knows that's only likely to be true for a limited amount of time. "Whatever Nik's doing in Los Angeles, business or pleasure, is really none of your concern, Caroline. You've hemmed and hawed for months. And while I understand why, it doesn't change the fact that you've no claim on him, no right to be angry."

"Not angry," Caroline mutters quietly, picking at her cuticles.

"No, you're sad and pathetic, which is even worse."

Caroline looks wounded, and Rebekah feels a momentary pang of regret. But they weren't getting anywhere with coddling, so perhaps a more tough love approach was the way to go.

But she wasn't a completely heartless bitch (with regards to a select number of people) so she spoke more softly, when she continued, "Besides, this is only a couple of pictures. Who knows the story behind them? Nik's not changeable, he sets his mind on something, and it would take an act of God to knock him from the path he's chosen."

Kol nods sagely, "It's true. He's incredibly hardheaded, our brother."

Caroline bites her lip, a small bit of something like optimism clearing the defeated look from her eyes, "I don't want to get my hopes up. I was planning…"

She trails off sheepishly, but Rebekah's curiosity is piqued, "Planning?" she prods. "Don't tell me you'd finally, finally, gotten a flash of insight? Miracle of miracles," she finishes sarcastically.

The look Caroline shoots Rebekah is unimpressed, "Something like that. A very attractive man asked me out yesterday. And I said no, because I didn't want to go out on a date…"

"With someone who wasn't Nik!" Kol finishes loudly. "That's appallingly trite, and I feel like I might vomit."

Kol adds another splash of tequila to his drink, considers the bottle and takes a hearty swig. So Rebekah assumes that it's the sentiment making him nauseous, not the excess of liquor, so they're not in any danger of him actually getting sick. She rather wishes he'd heeded her orders to be quiet, because Caroline's beginning to look embarrassed. And Rebekah can't have that, not at this juncture. She'll not survive, months more of this 'will they, won't they' ridiculousness.

"Nik's back tomorrow," Rebekah tells Caroline briskly, "perhaps it's time for a little bravery, hmm?"

"Still think I should rough him up a little first," Enzo grumbles.

"No," Rebekah says firmly. Because she'll not have him, or anyone, throwing a wrench into things, now that they're finally moving.

He looks like he's about to say more, and if there's one thing Rebekah knows about Enzo, it's that he doesn't know when to shut up. So she levels him with a look, the one that makes interns go scurrying for cover, and her brother's flinch. He doesn't cower, merely lifts an eyebrow, a smirk crossing his face.

He has the nerve to laugh, once her glare intensifies.

Rebekah grits her teeth, and hopes Kol is sober enough to remember the margarita recipe. She's certain she'll need more, preferably with the good liquor she'd brought, to endure her present company.


	31. Klaus: February - Sunday

**Notes: **This is the second part of a DOUBLE update! So click back, if you missed the last chapter. I thought it'd be a bit cruel, to leave you all hanging after that one.

**FEBRUARY – SUNDAY**

**KLAUS:**

Klaus had been a few minutes late, to meet Caroline, his flight's takeoff having been delayed, and heavy traffic between the airport and his apartment setting him back further. So he'd been almost relieved, when he'd arrived at the restaurant, and found that she hadn't made it there, the apologies he's formulated not necessary.

He'd taken a seat, ordered a beer, kept an eye on the door. Looked forward to teasing her, about her uncharacteristic lateness. He enjoyed the haughtiness, the way her eyes brightened and snapped, when he poked at her attempts at striving for perfection. She can laugh at herself, these days, and usually ends up amused, rather than angry.

Which is Klaus' goal, because he always feels good, accomplished even, when he can make her laugh, loudly and unselfconsciously.

But ten minutes passed, then ten more, making Caroline more than a half an hour late. He'd checked his phone, found no missed calls or messages.

And a little bit of worry, a tinge of fear, had begun to nag at him.

He'd paid for his drink, left and gotten into a cab, given the driver Caroline and Kol's address. Klaus might also have implied that a hefty tip was possible, if the driver were to interpret traffic laws, and basic road courtesies, lightly.

It had been a bit of a nerve wracking ride, but they did make good time. Klaus had spent the duration of the journey trying to contact Caroline on his phone, with no success. Kol's had gone straight to voicemail, and texts unanswered, when Klaus had attempted to reach him.

Surely someone would have let Klaus know, if something had happened, to either Caroline or Kol? Or so he repeats, over and over, forcing himself to remain calm.

Klaus' eyes are glued to the numbers above the elevator door, during its ascent. He curses the slowness of the journey. Aloud, when he's alone. In his head, with more inventive language, once he's joined by other people, his teeth clenched tightly together. He exits immediately, once he reaches the correct floor, walks quickly down the hallway. Rings the doorbell, and shifts anxiously, straining to hear anything from inside the apartment.

It's completely silent, no movement on the other side of the door. Klaus rings the bell again, and knocks insistently.

It takes several minutes, before he gets any reaction. And then the door is violently thrown open, an irate Kol the sight that greets Klaus. His brother's pale, eyes red rimmed, and hair flattened about his head. He's wearing a bathrobe, and leans heavily against the wall. "What could you possibly need this early, Niklaus?" he grits out. "Can't a man suffer in peace?"

Brushing past Kol, Klaus looks around, for any sign of Caroline, "It's nearly two PM, Kol. Hardly early. I thought you were more adept at holding your liquor."

"I am obviously out of practice," Kol mutters snidely, "and I was sleeping, before I was so rudely awoken. So I repeat, what do you need? Make it quick, because whatever it is I likely will not be able to bring myself to care."

"Where's Caroline?" Klaus asks.

Kol groans, flopping down on the couch, "Of course, this is about Caroline. Does this mean that the tempting little brunette number in the pictures didn't turn your head after all? Can't say I'm surprised," he then mumbles something too low for Klaus to catch, slumping down into the cushions.

Klaus has no idea who, or what Kol's referring to. "What pictures? What brunette?"

"The brunette in the pictures," Kol repeats, as if that's supposed to make things clearer. "From the club you were at on Friday. They were posted online."

Klaus had been out with a number of people on Friday, so that really didn't help him, but he decides that, in his current state, Kol's ability to be helpful is rather more limited then it usually is. So he returns to the reason he'd rushed over, "Is Caroline here?"

"Face down in the bathroom, last I saw her," Kol tells him, seemingly unconcerned.

Which means that Caroline's likely in a similar state. Terrifically hungover, but not in the slightest bit of danger. Klaus' worry melts, but his irritation grows.

He heads in the direction of the bathroom. The door's ajar, but it's empty. He taps on the door to Caroline's room, gets a pained, throaty groan in response. Klaus takes that as a, 'Yes, please do come in,' because he thinks he's allowed a little presumptuousness, after being stood up.

"Don't open, dead inside," Caroline croaks.

She's face down on her bed, a tangled mass of covers pushed down over her legs. There's half full bottle of water, on her bedside table, and Klaus picks it up when he sits, "You should probably drink this," he tells her, holding it near her hand.

She lets out another pitiful sound, what Klaus can see of her face creasing in pain, "Shh," she tells him, "not so loud."

He fights the little pang of pity, tamps it down with ruthless efficiency, forcing himself to remember the creeping feeling of dread he'd only just got over.

Her legs move, struggling to get out of the blankets, and she flips onto her side, with a great deal of effort. She pushes her hair, a mass of knotted curls off of her face, her eyes widening when she registers his presence, "Klaus. Crap. What time is it?"

Klaus makes a show of taking out his phone, "1:53," he tells her pointedly, knowing his face is stony.

Caroline's eyes close, guilt scrolling clear across her features, "I am so, so sorry," she tells him, before pushing herself up into a sitting position. "I swear I set an alarm, but it's entirely possible that I was too drunk to do it properly."

Klaus remains silent, pushes the water into her hands, as he get off the bed. He's about to leave, but Caroline grabs his arm, her grip firm and unyielding. "Seriously, I feel terrible. Give me twenty minutes, and I'll be ready to go. You can pick anywhere you want, my treat."

She smiles at him, clearly hopeful, her eyes beseeching. Klaus finds himself softening, but only slightly, his previous worry, his certainty that something had to be wrong, for Caroline to forget about him, preventing him from letting her off the hook entirely, "Maybe some other time," he replies, gently shaking his arm, to encourage her to let go.

She doesn't let go, grips tighter, if anything, tugging him closer, while she takes a deep breath, "How about dinner?" she asks, the slightest waver to the question. "And not as friends. If you want. Still want, I mean. I totally understand if you don't. If Miss Subp…" Caroline freezes, presses her lips together firmly, and shakes her head. "I'm sure she has an actual name," she mutters, more to herself then to him.

Klaus takes a step closer, looks at her intently. Her words aren't slurred, and she seems alert, but he's growing more and more confused. It's not as though it's the first time a woman's asked him out, though it's usually not quite so stumbling. Or surprising. "Are you still drunk, love? You're not making much sense."

"I wish," Caroline says, softly but with great feeling, picking at the blanket stretched across her lap. She looks back up at him, squeezes his arm, "Sorry. Again. I am clearly making a mess of this, but I feel like that's pretty par for the course, with us."

"Us?" Klaus parrots, still mystified. And somewhat afraid, that he's reading this situation wrong.

Caroline rolls her eyes, a wry grin twisting her lips, "Yeah, us. You and me, my willful denial, your ridiculous patience with it." She ducks her head, hair obscuring her face. "I get that I might be too late, but I figured it was my turn to put myself out there."

It's rather hard for Klaus not to grin, at the fact that it seems like Caroline's not entirely set upon friendship. The tiny, tentative steps forward she'd made had ceased, awhile back, and Klaus had nearly resigned himself to never moving forward, though he'd somewhat regretted placing the ball so firmly in her court.

He'd thought it prudent, at the time, had been sure that she'd manage to lob it back, once she worked through her complicated feelings, that little tinge of mistrust that held her back.

He's thrilled that he'd been wrong.

Klaus sits, waits for Caroline to look at him, "You're not too late," he tells her simply.

He's tried, a few times, to put Caroline out of his head. Tried to flirt, with women who looked nothing like her, in hopes that something would spark. He'd not had much optimism that is would be something grand, but something small. An interest, something to draw his attention, at least for a while.

It hadn't worked, and perhaps he could've tried harder. But, it seems as though it's fortunate that he did not.

Caroline's self-deprecating expression falls, a real smile lighting up her face, "I'm glad," she murmurs, her hand sliding down his arm gently. She moves to tuck her hair behind her ear, winces when her fingers snag in a wild curl. Her eyes widen, becoming horrified, "Oh god, I must look horrible. I can't believe _this_ is the time I picked to ask you out. My timing is stellar, as per usual."

The last bit's muffled, as she's thrown herself down, her empty water bottle slipping from her fingers, as she attempts to wrestle her blankets over her head.

Unfortunately for her, Klaus is sitting on the edge of them, so her attempts to hide are unsuccessful. After straining her arms, for several moments she relaxes, and heaves a sigh before asking, "Please stop looking at me."

Klaus shakes his head, in an immediate denial of her request, eyes trained on her face, "Afraid I can't, sweetheart. We've a date to plan, do we not? Besides, I seem to remember surviving the sight of you, when you were sick, just fine."

Caroline throws an arm over her face, "Ugh, don't remind me. Pretty sure Cosmo says you're supposed to wait until a guy's invested, before letting him see you at your worst."

He can't believe that she'd think he's not, at this point, but Klaus thinks it best to keep things light.

"Perhaps," he drawls, "but it's not as though I've ever read the publication, so I'll forgive you for not taking their every bit of advice. Although, that's the one with all the interesting little sex tips, is it not? If you'd like to experiment, Caroline, far be it for me…" Klaus' sentence is cut off, when Caroline whips a pillow at his head. He has to dodge, and he laughs, blocking a second attempt. "Pillow fights? Was that something your naughty magazine recommended? Some odd sort of foreplay?"

"Oh my god," Caroline groans, a distinct hint of pink visible high on her cheeks, which she promptly covers with her hands. "Just stop. Seriously."

Klaus leans over, and takes her hands, pulling them down. Caroline glares up at him, but there's little heat to it, "Don't make me regret asking you out Klaus," she warns him playfully.

As if he'd risk it.

Klaus takes one of her hands, brushes his lips over her knuckles, and feels the faint twitch of her fingers, under the caress. Caroline bites her lip, lashes lowering and he watches the blush on her face deepen, as she observes him intently, "I promise you will not," he tells her firmly.

It's the opportunity Klaus has been waiting for, for months. Years, even, if he's being totally honest. And it's not one he's willing to waste.


	32. Kol: February - Monday

**Notes: **This fic is officially one year old today! So have an update. Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites guys! I appreciate it.

**FEBRUARY – MONDAY**

**KOL:**

He stops short, after unlocking the door, surveying the chaos that awaits him.

For a minute Kol thinks he's walked into the wrong flat. Because the place he shares with Caroline is usually pristine. And the room he's walked in to is anything but. Piles of fabric, in all colors and textures are on every flat surface. Caroline cannot abide clutter, can spot a knick knack out of place at a hundred paces. The disarray can only mean that something's not quite right with her. He glances at the kitchen, spots his French Press and knife block right where they belong. Is relieved that the tornado that's evidently blown through their home has left his prized possessions unscathed. For now.

He strips his coat and toes off his boots, takes a few cautious steps further in. And almost trips over a pile of heels. He edges around it (and the neighboring pile of flats) setting the food he's brought home from work on the kitchen island.

He debates leaving and ignoring whatever crazy has gotten into Caroline. He's quite certain of the root of it given recent events. Nik had emerged from Caroline's bedroom looking very pleased (though not rumpled – ruling out anything _too_ interesting). He'd left quickly and Kol had been forced to wait for Caroline to drag herself to the living room to press for details. Had he not felt half dead he'd probably have been more enthusiastic to know that an actual date had finally been set and that Caroline and Nik would no longer be driving he and Bekah (and Enzo and Stefan and Mrs. Harris and Goliath and Caroline's assistant and likely several others) completely mad with their endless dance of careful avoidance.

He should have known some sort of fit was coming but his brain hadn't been in tip top shape yesterday.

Kol could slip back out and shoot Caroline a text, let her know there's food so she doesn't starve herself. He could call Enzo, or pop by Rebekah's to pester her and Stefan. Could even wander over to Nik's place and see if his brother's in a similar state. He could do any of these things. But he won't. Because he's developed an annoying soft spot for Caroline and he'll worry if he leaves now.

This staying in one city, developing attachments to people, business was dreadfully inconvenient. Gave a man all sorts of headaches.

He spots a stack of garments on the coffee table that gives him pause. He recognized the skimpy burgundy thing on top from an old photo Caroline has tucked into a corner of a bulletin board in her room. He wouldn't be surprised if she still has the pom-poms. There's something that involves pink tulle underneath, and an intriguing leather strap sticking out further down. Kol's reaching out to investigate, maybe snap a photo or two (or twelve). Because one never knew when one might need to taunt one's brother about the array of outfits that _could_ be used for naughty purposes that the object of said brother's affections happened to own. Letting such an opportunity pass by would be completely wasteful, in Kol's mind.

Unfortunately, before he can dig in and do some quality snooping, Caroline bustles out of her bedroom with another load of clothing and hangers cradled in her arms. "Hey," she greets him, dropping her burden on to the couch. She immediately begins sorting, her movements quick and methodical, "You're home early."

"Restaurant was dead. It's snowing again."

"Yeah, I know. I left work when it started. My last client cancelled, said traffic was a mess."

Kol makes an acknowledging hum, bracing himself to make his next inquiry. "So what's all this, then?"

Caroline is suddenly very interested in the pile of dresses in front of her, tipping her head down like her task requires intense concentration and surgical precision, "I was just thinking about what I'm going to wear out with Klaus tomorrow, flipping through my closet, and I realized it's been forever since I've worn some of this stuff. Seriously, I think I spotted a couple of sweaters I'd bought in high school. And a couple of things from before I realized that not every trend's for everybody. So I figured why not do a little spring cleaning?"

"Because it's February," Kol tells her dryly. "Spring's not for weeks. Both according to the earth's actual progress around the sun and that nonsense with the rodent predicting the weather."

She shoots him a brief glare, but her tone remains breezy, her denial thick in it, "Well, I like to get a head start on these things."

Kol scoffs, circling the couch and throwing himself down, wedging himself in between the skirts and pants. "Caroline, darling, I've lived with you for months now. You really should cease trying to lie to me, you know. This is not the first time I've witnessed you attempt to organize your anxiety into submission. I doubt it'll be the last. Just stay out of my things."

"Yeah, yeah," she mutters, "I'll leave your fancy spice rack alone. Still think _alphabetical_ is just the logical way to go."

It's an argument they've only had once, and it was not pretty. "Caroline. You're deflecting. And doing kind of a shit job of it, to be honest."

The glare sharpens, "I am not anxious!" she insists.

Kol doesn't bother to reply, merely stares at her, a brow arched so high in disbelief that he wonders if it's possible to strain a facial muscle. It really would be a pity to mar his face in such a manner.

She caves, like he'd known she would, throwing up her hands. "Okay, fine! I am a teeny, tiny bit anxious. And we both know why and I really don't think talking about it is going to help me at this point. So shut up and let me clean."

Really, she should know better, at this point, than to expect him to shut up, shouldn't she?

"Mmm. I suppose it's understandable that you're a bit of a mess. How long has it been since you've been on a date again?" Kol asks innocently. "Not quite long enough for cartoon bats to be flying out of important areas but nearly. Perhaps you've forgotten how these things go?"

Her jaw drops, eyes flashing angrily. Precisely the reaction he'd wanted. Kol sinks lower into the couch to avoid the hanger she tosses at his head. It lands with a clatter behind him and he straightens, smoothing down his shirt indignantly, "I really think we ought to institute another jar. An 'uncalled for act of roommate against roommate violence' jar."

"You'd have to work on the name. That title is both terrible and would never fit."

"Could be catchier," Kol agrees. "I'll work on it. Don't think you're getting your sparkle-mad little mitts all over _my_ jar."

She cracks a smile at that, glancing over to the bookcase where the Perv Jar had been sitting (once the ridiculous amount of glue and glitter she'd applied had dried) since Klaus had gifted it to her. Kol's quite sure she's emptied it a time or two, especially in the beginning, imagines she's maniacally giggled over her windfalls each time. But as he watches Caroline he notes that her smile fades quickly, the fondness in her gaze leaking away. Her face quickly settles into that slightly pinched expression she gets when she was trying to act like she wasn't struggling internally.

Kol feels a little pang of guilt but quickly bats it away. So his initial distraction attempt was unsuccessful. Only meant it was time to try again.

But, as it turns out, he doesn't need to because Caroline evidently has a distraction of her own in mind. A speculative little gleam enters her eye as she studies him, "Speaking of dating, and being out of practice…"

Kol fights not to groan (because she'll take great glee in his discomfort – she's a bit of a sadist like Rebekah that way) and fervently wishes that he'd gone with his first instinct and fled. "I've been on plenty of dates, actually."

Caroline lets out a snort, "Drinks and sex and never speaking to a girl again doesn't really count, Kol."

"Are you slut shaming me, darling? Not very PC of you, is it?"

That gets an actual laugh out of her, and she moves the stack of skirts, flopping down next to him on the couch, "Nope, not at all. Whatever floats you and your consenting, legal adult, partner's boat. As long as it doesn't happen on my couch."

He's avoided that since that time she'd walked in. Mostly.

When he peeks over at Caroline her eyes have narrowed shrewdly, perhaps reading something in his face. And Kol definitely doesn't want her digging into whatever (likely correct) thoughts are occurring to her. His fingers had positively ached after the scrubbing he'd done to the kitchen island last time. It was entirely possible he'd worn the marble away before she'd been satisfied that any lingering 'bare ass stranger' germs had been removed.

Not an afternoon he's keen to repeat.

He clears his throat, hurries to speak, "I haven't been floating any boats recently, as I'm sure you've noticed. Not here or anywhere else."

"I have," she drawls. "And I am very interested in the reasons behind your weird new vow of celibacy. And if it has anything to do with Bonnie the Caterer."

"It might," Kol admits grudgingly. "A little bit."

"Ha! I knew it," she elbows him, settling deeper into the couch with a grin. "Tell me _all_ about it."

But Kol's not exactly willing to delve deep into that particular topic, "So you can tell Bekah all about it? I'm afraid I'll have to pass."

"Kol!" Caroline whines, her elbow digging a little more harshly into his ribs. He shifts away from her as much as he can but she follows. "I can totally keep a secret." She turns big pleading eyes on him, lips turning into a hint of a pout.

But this is not Kol's first time being on the receiving end of such an expression, and since he's not Nik, he's somewhat immune to Caroline's version. He shakes his head in refusal, "Not from Rebekah, you can't. And I'd like to keep my she-beast of a demon sister away. At least until I've convinced Bonnie that I'm delightful company and an excellent catch."

"But…"

Kol cuts her off firmly, "It's not happening, Caroline."

"Ugh. You suck," she grumbles, crossing her arms and staring up at the ceiling in annoyance. "As if I'd sabotage you! I happen to like Bonnie."

"You're just obsessed with those mini potato appetizers."

"Am not!" she shoots back, pushing herself to her feet. "And I resent the implications that I'm not totally on Team Kol here. Who did all that kickass research about your top school options? That's right. Me."

"So you're saying I shouldn't see if she'll share that recipe?" Kol asks knowingly.

Caroline whirls, an eager expression on her face, "Let's not be so hasty. I didn't say that, did I?"

Kol forces out a heavy sigh, laying his mock disappointment on heavily, "So transparent. No wonder Rebekah can play you."

"Those potatoes haunt my dreams, Kol," Caroline tells him gravely, a wistful expression crossing her face momentarily. After a moment she turns away, heading to the kitchen. He hears her opening drawers, the clink of cutlery telling him that she's setting places for dinner.

A crack about what a crushing disappointment it would have been for Niklaus to learn about the mundane content of her dreams had been on the very tip of his tongue. He's honestly rather impressed with himself for swallowing it back, the instinct to needle her warring with his pleasure at how much less tense she'd seemed then when he'd walked in.

Perhaps he was growing as a person after all. Hopefully no one would tattle to Elijah. One earnest 'I'm somewhat proud of you, Kol' speech a year was about all he could stomach.


	33. Caroline: February - Tuesday

**Notes: **I procrastinated a bit on this one because it's a big chapter! Hopefully it lives up to expectations. Thanks so much to everyone still reading!

**FEBRUARY – TUESDAY**

**CAROLINE:**

Caroline wasn't sure what she'd ever done to piss Mother Nature off (she recycled _all_ the time, had nagged Kol into doing it too!) but the mean old bitch was clearly out to get her.

She and Klaus had hashed out a plan on Sunday. She was supposed to swing by Klaus' place after she finished work, leave from there to go get dinner. She'd told him 7ish, her inner control freak loathing that she had to be vague but she'd figured it was better than giving him a definite time and then flaking. Caroline was scheduled to take tomorrow off, since she was working that gala on Saturday, and she'd had a pile of things that needed to be wrapped up, a list of instructions for Meghan that she needed to compile before leaving for the day. Caroline had been bent over her desk all afternoon, had barely even looked up when lunch had been brought in.

Probably why she'd missed the raging blizzard outside.

She's startled when she leans back in her chair, catching sight of what's happening outside. Caroline stares out her window for a long moment, the swirling white flakes obscuring almost everything but big shapes and a few bright spots of light. "Great," she mutters. "Just great."

Checking her watch Caroline finds that she had made better time than expected. It's just after 5:30 and everything on her To Do list has been checked off. There's little movement from outside her door so Caroline assumes that most everyone else in the office had been a little more observant and had headed out for warm cozy homes at a reasonable time.

She sees the appeal but it doesn't tempt her. Caroline is determined that her date with Klaus _will_ happen. After months of stops and starts there's no way she's letting a little snow stop her.

Even if her planned date outfit wasn't exactly suitable to battle inclement weather.

She'd been planning on taking a cab to his apartment and Caroline figured that was still doable. Traffic was sparse on the street below but walking a couple of blocks over to a busier intersection wouldn't kill her, right? It was just a little frozen water.

Nodding decisively Caroline grabs the garment bag she'd brought in, slips into the not so office appropriate dress inside, and digs a pair of heels out of her bag. A couple minutes to freshen her makeup, a little work on her hair and she's ready to go.

Walking outside of her building makes Caroline wish she hadn't bothered, her primping quickly undone.

It's the gross slushy kind of snow that's falling, and her shoes are quickly water logged. Trudging into the wind leaves her hair whipping wildly about her head and she begins shivering, her stockings no match for the cold, nose buried in her scarf.

Still, Caroline pushes on, finally reaching a street where the flow of traffic's not so dead. Squinting into the gloom she's relived to see a cab, cheers mentally when it actually stops for her. She clambers into the backseat, grateful for the warm air, stripping off her sodden mittens. She meets the driver's eye in the rearview mirror, "Oh my god you're a lifesaver."

"It is nasty out there. Where to, Miss?"

She rattles off Klaus' address, tells him that it's fine when he explains that the roads are a mess and it will probably take a while to get there. Caroline's certain her makeup has run something awful, maybe the extra time will allow her to repair it enough so she doesn't show up at Klaus' door doing her best impression of a raccoon.

She thinks, _knows_ really, that he won't care. But this is their first official date, and it's been a freaking long time in the making, and Caroline really wants it to go well.

Stupid cock blocking snow.

It quickly becomes apparent that her hair's a lost cause, windswept, tangled and damp. She manages a quick braid, sweeps it back into a bun, hoping she's pulling off artfully messy rather than bird's nest. She does what she can with her face, telling herself a smoky eye was never a bad thing (and so what if it's more smudgy than anything else?) and slicking on her favorite lip gloss.

It's a project, one she's grateful for, because as the cab creeps through the icy streets the butterflies in her stomach grow frantic, nerves building as her mind races in a million different directions.

She already likes Klaus _so_ much. But the fears linger. There's still the nagging worry that it's all just surface attraction, that it'll go poof if they try to go deeper. That would mess up every point where their lives already intersect – his siblings, her roommate and best friend, making thigs tense and awkward and awful. That had been enough to keep her from taking this leap for _months_. Caroline's finally decided that it's worth it, that trying is better than wondering, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to freak out a little bit.

Or a lot.

It was kind of how she rolled, okay?

She hears the driver clear his throat, loudly. And kind of pointedly, so she has to assume it's not the first time he's tried to get her attention. Caroline shakes her head, offering him a sheepish smile. "Sorry. First date. Kind of a big deal."

His blank expression doesn't change, his eyes shifting to the meter. She'd be embarrassed but Caroline's certain that a woman blurting out her romantic anxieties was barely a blip on the weird scale for a New York City cab driver. Fumbling for her bag she pays him, tipping well since it _was_ miserable out, and she's thrilled she hadn't spent longer on the street. Caroline slides across the backseat, "Have a good night," she tells the driver politely, bracing herself for the cold.

He echoes her sentiment, and Caroline ducks out of the cab, letting out an irritated huff as the wind bites into her exposed skin once more. She hurries the few steps to the front door of Klaus' building, carefully skirting the deeper puddles. She jabs at the button labeled with his name repeatedly bouncing on her toes in a futile attempt to get warm. His voice crackles over the intercom sounding confused and maybe a little worried. "Caroline?"

"Yeah," she confirms, raising her voice in case the wind obscures it. "Can I come up? Kind of freezing here."

There's a buzz immediately, followed by the sound of the outer door clicking open. She steps inside, sighs with relief, wriggling her toes in her shoes. Strolling to the elevator she digs her phone out of her bag (because another distraction couldn't go awry what with the official start to her official first date with Klaus imminent). She'd kept it on silent not wanting any distractions at work. The last time she'd glanced at it had been during lunch where Rebekah had not so subtly inquired about her pre-date state and Kol had sent her cat videos interspersed with comments that would totally have gotten him fined if Caroline hadn't recognized them for what they were – blatant attempts to distract her. Kol's version of thoughtful was a work in progress but Caroline gave him points for effort and improvement.

She sees several texts from Klaus as soon as she swipes across the screen. There's an offer to meet her at her office, or even halfway between his apartment at her workplace. An assurance that they could reschedule, if she wanted to.

It honestly hadn't even crossed her mind.

But the messages manage to relax her. They served as a reminder that Caroline's not the only person with something invested here, that Klaus likes her, and has for a very long time. That he's maybe just as anxious about making something real work as she is. By the time she's knocking on his door she's almost calm and she smiles brightly when he throws it open. "Hey, I think I'm early. I hope that's okay."

His eyes widen when he sees her and he steps back, reaching out and tugging her in. "It's fine, love. You're soaked. Take off your coat, I'll get you a blanket."

Klaus darts away from her, snatching a throw up from the couch. Caroline peels off her coat, hangs it on the rack. She hopes he was serious when he'd told her he wasn't fussy about his floors, because they're currently being dripped on. She's a little miffed that he doesn't seem to appreciate her dress before he's wrapping the soft fabric around her, his hands running up and down her arms briskly. It does feel nice and Caroline sways into him, resting lightly against his body, forehead on his shoulder.

He's warm and he smells amazing and Caroline kind of can't help herself. And right at that very moment she can't even remember what about the idea of being with him had ever freaked her out. It's easy, natural. She's never been good with quiet moments, often finds herself rambling when a silence stretches on. She feels no need to fill this one.

Glancing up she takes in his face, the slight crinkle of worry between his brows, the focus in his gaze as he tries to warm her up. Caroline acts without thinking, the idea of having him closer too tempting to resist. She reaches out, rests her hand on his cheek, tilts her head and brushes Klaus' lips with hers.

He breathes in sharply, hands tightening on her arms. Caroline's eyes had drifted shut in anticipation of a kiss but she cracks them open once more, to find him watching her intently. She runs her thumb over his jaw idly, finds it smoother than usual, brings her other hand up to rest on his chest. Klaus studies her, seemingly searching for something. She doesn't fidget, or avoid his gaze and he must find what he'd needed, his grip on her loosening, hands moving with purpose. One drifts down, discovering the lines of her spine, pulling her in and pressing her curves against him. The other slips up, over the curve of her shoulder, his fingers warm on the side of her neck as he urges her mouth back to his.

He mimics her gentle brush once, twice, but soon takes it deeper, tasting the inner curve of her lips. He's achingly slow, teasing and exploring. Sucks her lower lip between both of his until she lets out a tiny gasp, slips his tongue into her waiting mouth, meeting her strokes with hot glides of his own. She's had all sorts of fantasies about his mouth, from sweet to dirty, and reality is proving far better than her imagination.

It's not long before Caroline's got a hand buried in his hair, until she's shrugged the blanket off, thoughts of being cold distant and meaningless with his taste on her tongue and his hands on her body.

She makes a noise of protest when he pulls away but Klaus doesn't go far, pressing a kiss behind her ear, and another lower on her throat that pulls a soft moan from her.

They really should have done this sooner.

Klaus lets out a noise of his own, but it's regretful, maybe a little pained as he puts distance between their bodies, resting his face against her throat briefly. "I suspect this isn't very gentlemanly of me," he jokes as he pulls back.

His lips are slightly swollen, hair mussed from her hands. It's hard to resist the urge to shove him against the wall. She gets what he's trying to do, deescalate the situation, get back to the business of first dating. The sweetness of it, that Klaus would surely deny, leaves her feeling giddy and warm. Caroline presses her lips together to keep in her smile, "For the record, I started it."

Klaus makes no such effort, grinning as he toys with an escaped curl, "I am very glad you did." He steps away from her, bends to collect the fallen blanket. Blinks rapidly for a moment when his eyes rest on her properly and Caroline gives herself a mental high five for the dress selection. Klaus swallows harshly, the motion visible, "You look beautiful, Caroline."

"Thank you."

Klaus tears his eyes away, "And while it would be a shame to waste that dress I was wondering if you'd mind staying in? The news says the storm is only going to worsen and I'd hate to get stranded somewhere. I can cook, or we could try to order in?"

Looking passed him to the windows that line the far side of his apartment Caroline can see that it has gotten worse outside, the sky darker and snow thicker than ever. So much for a perfect first date.

But maybe perfect was overrated.

She steps out of her shoes, standing on her tiptoes to stretch out the high heel ache. "Either one is fine. I hiked like four blocks to get a cab and it wasn't pretty. I am totally cool with _not_ doing something like that again."

"You didn't have to do that," Klaus tells her seriously.

Caroline shrugs, "I wanted to," she tells him firmly.

Klaus takes a moment to absorb that, eyes trained on her face once more. A tiny smile plays across his mouth and Caroline curls her hands into fists to stop herself from reaching for him again.

There will be time for that later.

"I have to warn you that I am nowhere near as proficient as Kol is at cooking. Don't expect anything gourmet."

Caroline snorts as Klaus sets his hand on her back, leading her into the kitchen. "I can make toast. And eggs. And follow the microwave directions on packaged foods. That is the extent of my culinary skills. Trust me, I am easy to impress."

"Noted, love." Klaus nods to a stool and Caroline clambers up on it, resting her elbows on the island as she watches him move around the room. "Would you like some wine?" he asks before he turns to rummage through his refrigerator.

"Please. Do you want me to help with anything?"

Klaus shoots her an incredulous look as he pours her a glass, "After your last confession about your abilities? I think I can handle dinner."

Caroline narrows her eyes playfully, "I _maybe_ exaggerated a smidge. I did manage not to starve to death before your brother came along, you know."

Klaus chuckles, setting a frypan on the stove. "Yes, but I was under the impression that Stefan did most of the cooking prior to that, didn't he?"

He says it lightly, not an ounce of seriousness, but Caroline's never been one to back down from a challenge. Taking a hearty sip of wine she hops down from her stool, beginning to open cupboards. Klaus doesn't make a move to stop her, watching with amusement as she makes a circuit of his kitchen. It doesn't take Caroline long to orient herself, or locate the things she needs. She finds a bowl, helps herself to a stick of butter and his canister of sugar. "It's on. You do dinner, I'm doing dessert. I call the oven so I'm hoping you don't need it."

"I don't," Klaus confirms. "You really don't have to make anything, sweetheart. I was teasing."

She shakes her head, begins creaming the butter and the sugar, careful not to get dirty. "Nope, I asked you out, didn't I? No way should you have to do all the work."

Klaus shifts, opening his mouth like he's about to argue but Caroline points her wooden spoon at him, "You're still in charge of dinner, right? And I'm hungry. Chop chop."

He laughs again, turning back to the stove, pouring some oil into his heating pan. Caroline sneaks glances at him while she works, finds Klaus doing the same. She refuses to tell him what she's making, and he follows suit. His dish seems to involves chicken and pasta. Lemon and a good amount of butter. All things that Caroline's a really big fan of.

Giving up on interrogating her Klaus asks about her day, how the prep for Saturday's gala is going. Caroline answers and they slip into easy conversation, moving around one another like this is the hundredth time they've shared space like this.

Caroline's struck one again by how easy it is, how warm and content she feels in Klaus' company.

Their date started less than an hour ago and she's already convinced it's the best one she's ever been on.

* * *

**Notes**: Yes, there will be more of the date next chapter. It's maybe a teeny bit of a cheat but I'm going to consider after midnight the next day.


	34. Caroline: February - Wednesday

**Notes: **Yay! Thanks so much for your reviews on that last chapter! It's been awhile since I was so nervous about one. And here, as promised, in the rest of it. Thanks to everyone who's reading!

**FEBRUARY – WEDNESDAY**

**CAROLINE:**

She holds her breath as she rolls the dice, willing them to be kind to her. Caroline was right in the danger zone, not for the first time. Klaus had lucked into buying all three of the green properties on the board and had built them up, a tiny hotel sitting neatly on each. Her funds were dwindling and the $1400 she'd have to pay him if she landed on Pennsylvania Avenue would be a disaster.

"If you're not going to roll you should probably breathe, love." He's clearly amused, the jerk.

Caroline glares and let the dice go, managing to hold in the crow of triumph when she rolls the double sixes which would land her safely on GO. She holds out her hand and Klaus obligingly slaps $400 into it. It's an argument they'd already had. Klaus had maintained that the official rules made no such provision for earning double for landing on GO. Caroline, after needling him for being suck a stickler, had insisted that it was how she'd always played. Klaus had eventually relented _but_ had somehow managed to land on the space, and collect the extra money, more than Caroline had. Every single time he'd been extra smug.

"You're still looking a little cash poor," Klaus notes innocently.

Caroline grits her teeth, irked at the reminder. She _hates_ losing but the dice had so not been on her side. She'd collected a good number of properties but had only managed one Monopoly. A weak one, the pink squares, and she hadn't managed to do much building having only two houses on each.

She needed to trade.

Klaus had been hinting at the very same thing but Caroline had been hesitant to do it. Klaus was every bit as competitive as she was and he wouldn't make it easy on her. She contemplates her pile as Klaus rolls. He lands on Chance, grumbles when he has to hand her $50. Caroline grins (hey, every little bit helped!) before making her offer. "Connecticut and Vermont Avenues for Marvin Gardens."

Klaus makes an amused noise, "Honestly, do I look like an amateur? Why would I give you such an advantageous monopoly, and a safe spot on the board, for such a piddly one in return?"

"Because you're a gentleman?" Caroline suggests, shooting him her sweetest smile and batting her eyes just a bit.

Klaus, damn him, is unmoved. "You'd not respect me in the morning if I took it easy on you. I'll take Connecticut and Vermont _and_ one of your railroads."

Caroline considers it, letting her eyes shift around the room. She sees a clock on her sweep, startling slightly as she registers the time. "It's 12:30? Geez. I really should be getting home."

Klaus shakes his head, pointing at the window. The snow is still falling thick and heavy and she can't see anything but a few blurry spots of light from the building opposite. "Not a good idea, sweetheart. It looks like it's only gotten nastier out there."

Caroline pushes herself to her feet, straightening her dress and padding over to the window. "It's not that bad?" she tries.

She feels him come up beside her, glances over to see Klaus looking incredulous. "I have no desire to leave my lovely heated flat to see just how bad it is. And I'd not feel right about you doing so either."

She shifts restlessly, chewing on her lower lip. It's probably stupid but it's been such a good night, a near perfect first date, that she's kind of afraid to push her luck. They can't screw it up if it ends neatly, maybe with another kiss, and a hopeful goodnight. If she stays, what happens in the morning? Will the awkwardness she'd been expecting flood in?

Klaus presses her arm against hers, and she looks over at him once more in question. He leans in closer, his voice dipping conspiratorially, "Mind out of the gutter, love. I'm not the sort to put out on the first date, no matter how much I liked your brownies."

She swallows down a laugh, trying to look annoyed, "I have a hard time believing _that_."

He pastes on a wounded expression, a hand coming up to rest over his heart, "Hurtful, Caroline. Very hurtful."

Caroline turns to face him, eyebrows creeping up, "Oh, really? So if I were to ask Kol, or maybe Rebekah, if they had a pertinent story or two…"

"Liars. The pair of them," Klaus declares. "You shouldn't believe a word they tell you. Particularly about me."

"I'm sure."

She finally lets the laugh out, and Klaus joins her. With one last glance out the window, at the snow that must be piled high in the streets, Caroline heaves a sigh, resigned and far less nervous about it. Klaus' timing, as usual, is perfect. "I'm going to need to borrow some clothes. And please tell me you have a toothbrush around here."

"I do. Are you tired? Would you like to head to bed now?" Klaus casts a glance back at the board game spread out over the coffee table, before a too innocent grin steals across his face, "Maybe concede defeat?"

So not a thing Caroline did. Ever.

"You wish," she tells him firmly. "But I'll take the clothes. I might as well be comfy when I kick your ass."

Klaus shakes his head, takes a step back, "Give me a minute. And maybe send Kol a text, yeah? He'd never admit it but I think he might worry if you don't turn up."

Caroline wrinkles her nose, "Ugh. Do I have to? I know you're right but he's going to be so _gross_ about it."

Klaus chuckles, "I'd apologize but I find that mostly useless where Kol's concerned."

He leaves, heading down the hallway that she knows leads to the bedrooms and Klaus' studio (though she's never been in any of them) and Caroline reluctantly heads to the entryway to retrieve her bag and her phone. There's several texts from Rebekah subtly (in the beginning) to not so subtly (an hour ago) inquiring about how her night is going. Caroline taps out a quick message, letting Bekah know that things had gone well and that she'll see her at their regular lunch on Thursday.

Whether or not Rebekah would deign to wait that long before launching her interrogation was debatable.

There are a couple of texts from Kol as well. Caroline rolls her eyes as she skims them, suggestive in varying degrees, and really wished they hadn't agreed that Perv Jar offenses had to happen when they were both inside their shared apartment. The most recent message had been sent less than ten minutes ago.

**Kol:**

**[WEDNESDAY 12:27 AM]**

_I do hope you've turned into a pumpkin, darling. Otherwise you're being VERY naughty._

**Kol:**

**[WEDNESDAY 12:28 AM]**

_At least make him work for it. Honestly. No one likes a strumpet, Caroline._

**Kol:**

**[WEDNESDAY 12:31 AM]**

_And let me know if I should leave the light on for your walk of shame. I do pay half the utility bill, you know._

Caroline lets out a noise, half annoyance and half disgust, and then formulates a reply. She's half tempted not to, to let Kol wonder where she is and what she's doing, but Klaus had a point. For all Kol's protestations regarding anything he deemed 'mushy sentimentality' he _would_ worry if he didn't know where she was.

**Caroline:**

**[WEDNESDAY 12:40 AM]**

_Leaving aside all of the things THAT ARE NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, and you really need to stop asking about because it's super creepy, I'm fine. I'm still at Klaus' and I'm going to sleep IN HIS GUEST ROOM since it's still freaking blizzarding._

She sends it, allows herself a tiny evil smirk before sending another.

**Caroline:**

**[Wednesday 12:41 AM]**

_But thank you for being concerned! You're the sweetest, roomie!_

She follows it with an array of emojis, including plenty of hearts, imagines Kol's face twisting in revulsion when he reads it.

Serves him right.

Caroline digs out her charger and heads for the kitchen, plugging it into one of the outlets she'd noticed earlier. And then she eyes the half eaten pan of brownies. Caroline decides that she deserves another one. She had made them, after all.

Although the fancy bar of dark chocolate that she'd chopped up after finding it stashed in Klaus' fridge had been the thing that made them _really_ good.

She cuts herself a square (and maybe it's a little generous) and leans over the sink to eat it, not wanting to bother with getting a plate and having to wash it. They'd run the dishwasher after clean up and leaving a dirty plate all night would kill her.

She hears Klaus' footsteps approaching, hurriedly chews and swallows. Klaus doesn't blink at her less than graceful position. But, as he'd pointed out, he _had_ seen her look worse.

And he'd once said that he liked that she was comfortable with him.

Caroline runs her tongue over her teeth before she speaks, hoping to catch any chocolate smears, "Kol was exactly as charming as you'd expect. And I'm pretty sure Rebekah's prepping one hell of a q and a."

Klaus seems unbothered by the news but if anyone is used to the loose understanding of boundaries his siblings seem to have it's him. "I think I'll avoid checking my phone tonight."

"Do you really think that'll stop them from giving you the third degree?"

"Not at all. But if they're going to insist on being nuisances I can at least make it difficult for them. Spread the aggravation around a bit."

Caroline turns the tap on, sweeps the last of the crumbs down the sink before stepping away. And closer to Klaus. "Good luck. At least you can kind of hide from them if you have to."

"Mmm. A definite perk. Particularly since I had the locks changed after Kol and Rebekah's elaborate little set of pranks."

Caroline elbows him playfully, "Don't brag. That's rude."

Klaus catches her elbow and steps in front of her, his hand skimming up her bare arm. Caroline stills, breath coming out in a rush as she looks up at him. His touch is far from unwelcome, and it's not the first time he's done something similar tonight. But something in the way he's looking at her is different, more intent, and she feels her face warming.

"Forgive me," Klaus murmurs, a fingertip brushing a cheek that Caroline knows must be pink. She meets his eyes steadily, daring him to comment, but Klaus merely smiles, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "When can I see you again, Caroline?"

Caroline blinks, surprised at the quick subject change.

Klaus' smile grows, his dimples coming out in full, disarming, force. "Since Mother Nature has prevented this evening from ending in the traditional manner, and I can't walk you to your door and ask you for a second date, I thought I'd take it upon myself to do so now. Before I beat you at Monopoly and put you in a foul temper."

He laugh is surprised, loud in the silence of the kitchen. She rests against the counter, tipping her hear to the side in challenge. Klaus follows her, his lean frame pressing lightly along the length of hers. "Those are big words. I look forward to making you eat them."

"We shall see." Klaus' hand cups the back of her neck, his thumb stroking the hollow below her ear. "And my question, love?"

Caroline pretends to think about it, reaching out and winding her hands in his shirt to bring him closer. "Well…" she drawls tauntingly, "I assume I'll see you around like I usually do…"

Klaus' head dips quickly and his lips on the spot his thumb had been teasing sends a shiver arcing down her spine and Caroline crowds closer, tipping her head to the side. He drops another kiss there before he speaks again, low in her ear. "_Just_ you and me. Perhaps a proper restaurant, should the weather cooperate."

His teeth grazing her earlobe makes it difficult for Caroline to think. She manages, after a long pause. But not before she sneaks her hand under his shirt, feels his abdomen twitch under her palm. "I'm working this Friday and Saturday…"

"The Gala. I remember. Sunday? Dinner?"

He says the last word against her skin, brushing the side of her mouth. Caroline nods, letting her lips part. She's about to say something, attempt to hash out the details, but Klaus is pulling her into him, an arm firm at her back, settling his mouth over hers.

His tongue sweeps in and Klaus lets out an appreciative hum. Caroline slides a hand into his hair, just in case he gets any crazy idea about stopping anytime soon.

She's fairly certain she'll be sleeping alone tonight, and it's probably for the best. But that doesn't mean she can't enjoy this – the way he tastes, how warm he is against her – for a little (or a long) while.

They can always figure out their second date over breakfast.


	35. Caroline: February - Thursday

**Notes: **And here's the final February section! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews from the last chapter. Friendly reminder that The Klaroline Awards nominations are happening right now! You can nominate your favorite fics/graphics/videos/etc until Saturday at the klarolineawards Tumblr!

**FEBRUARY – THURSDAY**

**CAROLINE:**

Caroline's been awake since 5 AM, mostly because of work. Her brain is full of plans and lists and all the things she has to accomplish for Saturday night's gala to go off the way she wants it to - flawlessly.

And _maybe_ a little bit because of Klaus. Sue her it had been a _good_ date, okay?

Caroline had forced herself to stay in bed. Her alarm was set for 9 AM and she kept her eyes closed and her breathing even as her mind had worked, rationalizing that she should try to get a little more rest to prep for the next few days. They're bound to be long and tiring. She's almost managed to drift back off when she hears Kol's door creak open. She listens carefully. Kol's a roll out of bed and go kind of person, hops in the shower and is usually out the door in under a half hour. But he heads to the kitchen, not the bathroom. Meaning he doesn't have to go to work. Caroline regrets her decision to try to sleep in.

She's been masterfully avoiding Kol for almost twenty four hours and now that effort is down the drain. He'd been at work when Klaus had escorted her home yesterday morning. A good thing because Klaus _might_ have scrambled her brain when he'd kissed her one final time before leaving. Caroline _did not_ want to hear whatever comments Kol would have been unable to resist making at the probably dopey smile she must have worn as she'd shut the door after Klaus. And she'd purposefully hung out in her room in the evening to avoid the questions Kol would begin lobbing at her the next time they were in the vicinity. Cowardly? Maybe. But she'd been productive, at least. Had a plan of attack for her and her staff all ready to go.

Besides Caroline was having lunch with Rebekah today. That was enough prying (and possibly gloating) for one day.

Caroline hears a couple of quiet clangs, cupboards opening and closing. She consoles herself with the knowledge that that at least she'll get a good breakfast along with her interrogation as she hauls herself out of bed.

Caroline's optimism is short lived when she hears a knock at the door. And it takes another blow when she _immediately_ recognizes the female voice of their early morning visitor. It would be hard not to with the way Kol replies. She can't quite make out the words but the bickering tone is unmistakable.

Ugh, she'd thought she had a couple more hours to mentally prepare for Rebekah.

She briefly contemplates escape routes. Uselessly, since the window's not viable and unless she manages to weave an invisibility cloak or develop the power of teleportation in the next thirty seconds slipping out without Rebekah or Kol noticing is impossible.

She's stuck. Caroline could try to wait them out – take a leisurely shower and contemplate her outfit like it was the one she was going to be buried in, waste their time in hopes they'd give up. But both Kol and Rebekah rivaled her in stubbornness and they'd decided to ambush her for a reason. Best not to start out by dawdling. They'd take it as a show of weakness and Caroline couldn't have that.

Blowing out an aggravated breath Caroline reaches for her robe and puts it on. She pulls her hair up (so she can't fidget with it) and leaves her room. "Morning!" she calls cheerfully, padding up to the kitchen island.

Kol lets his eyes run over her, and a smirk curls his lips, "Why Caroline, don't you look positively _glowing_ this morning? All recovered from your impromptu sleepover? I do hope Nik made you _comfortable_ while you _rode_ out the storm."

That almost blows her plan of acting like everything's hunky dory. She's itching to Perv Jar him for the emphasis. And the leer that accompanies it. She could get at least two dollars, maybe three, out of him.

Caroline resists, barely a falter in her step.

It's something Kol would take as a victory and Caroline knows that she needs to set very clear boundaries with him, and with Rebekah, if this thing with she and Klaus have is going to move forward. And she _wants_ it to.

She keeps her face neutral, and nods. "He was great. Beat me at Monopoly but I have plans for a rematch. Now that I know his strategy I can adjust mine accordingly."

Kol seems disappointed by her failure to take the bait. Point: Caroline. She turns to Rebekah, smiling warmly, "Rebekah, so _nice_ of you to join us for breakfast. What's the occasion?"

Rebekah doesn't fidget, merely crosses her legs and swings around to face Caroline, expression set to bland pleasantness. Caroline's immediately reminded of the Rebekah she'd first met at college and the mean girl games they'd played for weeks before managing to become friends instead of enemies. It almost makes her smile when Rebekah drawls, "Can't a girl just visit her best friend and her brother for the most important meal of the day?" before taking a dainty sip from a mug, pinky aloft and her eyes on Caroline.

"You never have before," Caroline points out. "And Kol's lived here for months."

Only the slightest narrowing of Rebekah's eyes betrays her annoyance that Caroline had so easily called her bluff. "Yes, well," she replies briskly, "I thought it was time to change that. Perhaps I'll make it a habit."

"Please don't," Kol interjects, pointing a spatula at Rebekah. "You always hog the bacon."

"I'm a guest. I don't _hog_ anything," Rebekah sniffs, shooting Kol a lethal glare. "Besides, I'm afraid I'm going to have to skip our lunch today so I thought I'd…"

Ah. That explained a lot.

"Mosey on over here and ask about how my date with your brother went?" Caroline interrupts dryly, helping herself to her own cup of coffee. She has a feeling she was going to need it. "Instead of waiting a few days?"

"I wanted to…"

"Pry? Because you assume I'm an easier target than Klaus is, right?"

Rebekah and Kol exchange furtive glances, and silently seem to be urging the other to speak first. They've both lost some of their smugness, and Caroline mentally awards herself another point. Kol evidently loses their battle of wills, "Well, Nik is a bit less… amiable than you are, darling."

"Not to mention ridiculously tight lipped about his personal business," Rebekah adds, lips thinning in irritation. "Honestly, I am his _only_ sister. It's just not right that I not be consulted about important issues."

"Consulted?" Kol parrots incredulously. "It _that_ what you're wishing to call it? Because I would use _vastly_ different words."

She considers poking at that remark. Rebekah looks indignant and Caroline is fairly certain that she could incite a fight, that an innocent inquiry or two would do it. She could have Kol and Rebekah heated and flinging insults with a few will picked words. And then Caroline would be free to slip away quietly, having neatly derailed their purpose for organizing this behind her back.

It would be too easy.

Unfortunately, neither Kol nor Rebekah were dumb. They'd come at her even harder once they realized what she had done. So, reluctantly, Caroline draws them back to the topic at hand. "My date with Klaus went well. There will be a second one. Yes, I did spend the night. But anything that happened, or did not happen, is none of your business. Either of you." She speaks firmly, meets both of their eyes in turn, attempting to convey that she _means_ what she's said.

Caroline recognizes that they've both been encouraging her to pursue Klaus, in their own ways. And she's grateful, but she's got it from here.

Rebekah lets out a huff, tossing her hair back, "I think not. I lived through months of your nonsense, Caroline. The pining. The flirty eyes when you thought no one would notice. It was nauseating. I think I deserve more information than _that_."

Caroline grits her teeth to hold back the snappy remark that had wanted to come shooting out. She knows Rebekah's not here just for the gossip, that she does genuinely care about both Caroline and Klaus. And that the list of people Rebekah _does_ care about is relatively short. She tells herself that she really needs to dig deep and cut Bekah some slack. "And I disagree," she tells Rebekah evenly. "I've said a million times that I don't want my relationship with Klaus to affect your relationship with either of us. And I stand by that."

Rebekah straightens, ready to argue, "But…"

"Nope," Caroline says, cutting Rebekah off. She can't budge. It will set a bad precedent. "No buts. I had my reservations about you dating my very good friend Stefan, remember? But I swallowed them because you assured me that you really liked him. It won't kill you to do the same here, Rebekah."

It's a card she's been holding on to for a _long_ time.

And it's pretty clear that Rebekah's not happy it's being played. Caroline watches her carefully, sees various emotions flit across Rebekah's face. For a moment it almost seems like Rebekah's going to push a little more, but she seems to think better of it, relaxing her posture and turning to Kol. "Well? What's for breakfast? Besides bacon, of course."

Caroline wants to grin, maybe do a victory dance. But she keeps her cool and lifts an expectant, if a little wary, eyebrow in Kol's direction. She might have neutralized Rebekah (for now. She knows it's possible Rebekah will regroup, come up with a new strategy. Probably a sneakier one) but there's still Kol to contend with.

Luckily, she has a trump card or two in mind for Kol too. One of them is kind of a dirty one but Caroline has always been a win at all costs kind of girl.

And it's always served her well. And Kol had given her the ammunition all on his own.

He doesn't acknowledge Rebekah's question, shoots his sister a look laced with something like betrayal. "That's it? Really? I am so disappointed in you, Rebekah."

Rebekah rolls her eyes, pointedly holds out her cup. Kol makes no move to refill it. Caroline reaches across the island and picks up the carafe. Good hostessing was ingrained in her and Rebekah _had_ just done her a solid. It was the least she could do. "Yes, Kol. What are you making? It smells good."

"Mini frittata. I thought you could take it with you to work."

Sweet. And suspicious.

"Thank you," Caroline says slowly, on guard.

"You're welcome, darling. When will you be seeing Niklaus again?" he asks.

And she'd been right to be suspicious. Caroline fights not to sigh. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. "Sunday. For dinner."

Kol lets out a contemplative hum in response, turning back to the oven.

He _wants_ her to ask what he means. Caroline knows it. It's really, really hard not to. Kol glances at her over his shoulder, checking for her reaction, and testing her resolve. The kitchen's silent for a long moment, their battle of wills silent. Rebekah watches with mild interest, gaze swinging between her and Kol.

It's Kol who speaks first, "I'm curious, Caroline. Do all your roommate rules go both ways? There were quite a number of them."

"They certainly do," Caroline replies pleasantly.

"Comforting," Kol muses. "I've no desire to walk in on Nik in flagrante. _Again_."

It's another attempt at bait. _Juicy_ bait. And Caroline kind of does want to know the story there. She pushes her curiosity aside, "Then I guess it's lucky that he has his own, very private, apartment, isn't it?" she remarks lightly. "Should things continue to go well."

Kol looks aggravated, and the pan he's fished out of the oven hits the stovetop with more force than necessary. "Caroline," he grumbles. "Give me _something_. You've both been highly entertaining so far. Please don't tell me you're determined to be dull now."

Caroline shrugs, ducks her head to hide her smile. Kol just had to press, didn't he? She keeps her tone conversational, props her chin up on her hand. Carefully avoids looking at Rebekah as she drops the bomb that will make Kol's life a little more difficult. "Maybe. As far as you're concerned at least. Maybe you should focus on your own love life, hmm? How's Bonnie the Caterer? Any more dates lined up?"

"Dates?" Rebekah exclaims. "With a _caterer_?"

It's exactly the reaction Caroline had intended. Kol had frozen just as Rebekah had leaned forward, nose wrinkling in distaste. Caroline loved Rebekah but she had been subjected to more than one rant about gold diggers and Kol's awful taste in women over the years. The fact that Bonnie owned her own business might mollify Bekah but she doubted Kol would think to point that out. He wouldn't want to justify himself, would go right after Rebekah for meddling.

The way Kol shakes his head at her before sniping back at Rebekah suggests that Caroline might have instigated a small war.

Oops.

She can't bring herself to regret it. It was totally Kol's own fault.


End file.
